Neon Geass Evangelion
by BahamutX978
Summary: In the year 2015, the lives Lelouch Lamperouge, and several others are forever changed. The monsters called Angels, the bio-mecha called Evangelions, the mysterious woman called C.C. and the power Geass are just the start.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, nor do I own Neon Genesis Evangelion.

Ever notice the similarities between the Human Instrumentality Project and the Ragnarok Connection? So did a lot of other people. Seriously though, this story is the product of me being unable to focus on a single story, my anticipation for the release of the dub of the second Rebuild movie, and my general obsession with Evangelion. I've wanted to write Eva stories for a long time, but haven't for varying reasons. This story is mostly the result of someone I know making a comment that unintentionally sparked the idea for this story. And no, it wasn't the above comparison.

Also a to note to avoid confusion: Since this story takes place in 2015, like in Eva canon, rather than 2017 like Geass canon, the Geass cast will all be two years younger.

* * *

_In the year 2000 a.t.b., a meteorite impacted earth in Antarctica causing an explosion so great, it caused the Antarctic ice cap to melt, leading to tsunamis and rising water levels that resulted in the immediate deaths of over two billion people in the southern hemisphere. The axis of the Earth was also shifted as a result, which also lead to global climate changes, vast environmental damage, and many natural disasters. The event, which was the worst disaster in recorded history, came to be known as Second Impact._

* * *

It was a relatively peaceful day for Lelouch Lamperouge, who was as far as most knew, an average fifteen year old boy. He closed his text book, already having enough of studying Second Impact. The sun was setting, and the cicadas were chirping as they did every day. His dear sister Nunnally had gone out shopping with their maid, Sayoko, and he decided he was going to prepare dinner for their return. The two of them lived together on the grounds of their school, Ashford Academy. As he was getting a pot out of a cabinet, the phone rang.

"This is Lelouch. Who am I speaking to?" he answered, not thinking much of the call at the moment.

"Mr. Lamperouge." Ruben K. Ashford, the Headmaster of the school addressed him from the other end. "I need you to come to my office. There is a guest who wishes to speak to you waiting here."

"A guest?" he repeated into the phone, but he had already been disconnected by the one on the other end hanging up. "I don't like where this is going." he said to himself with distaste, already getting a very foreboding feeling about what was possibly to come, unaware of truly how greatly this meeting would affect the course of his life from this point on.

* * *

Lelouch walked to his destination silently, pondering just who his mysterious guest could be. He didn't like mysteries. It was hard to plan for the unknown. The headmaster's tone was serious, so he assumed that whoever was wating for him was not someone he wanted to meet with, but would have no choice. Any possibility he could come up with on the matter was not a good one. He frowned at the situation as he approached the office that belonged to the headmaster.

As Lelouch entered the office, he instantly took note of three things. The first was that the headmaster himself was not present. The second was the presence of the man sitting at the headmaster's desk. The third was the identity of the man. He sat at the desk, his hands crossed, covering his mouth, and he wore a pair of glasses. "You are Gendo Ikari." Lelouch stated as he did his best to try and sound neutral, trying not to give away how he might feel about this encounter.

Gendo Ikari, often called such names such as Gendo the Traitor, Gendo the Snake, and many others, had originally been a brilliant scientist and a politician who had even been an ambassador to Britannia before the war. However, he collaborated with the Britannians and assassinated Genbu Kururugi, effectively ending the war. Impressed by the man's ruthlessness, and drive to accomplish his goals at any cost, he was made Grand Duke by the Emperor, saying he truly exemplified the ideals of Britannia. The man was hated by many people, Britannian and Japanese alike, but he was a truly powerful man, answering directly to the Emperor of Britannia himself, and was head of a secretive organization known as NERV.

"Hello, Lelouch Lamperouge. Please have a seat." Gendo addressed him. "Or shall I address you as Lelouch vi Britannia, your highness?" the man before him questioned in a tone that Lelouch recognized. It was the tone he himself would often use during his many chess games. It was the tone of a man who held the upper hand, who was sure of his victory.

'_How the hell does he know?_' he thought, trying to keep his appearance as passive as possible, but he was aware that he was probably failing. He clenched his fist in anger, but said nothing as he sat down in the chair before the desk. His true identity should be unknown to all but a very select few, Lelouch's true name Lelouch vi Britannia, formerly the Eleventh Prince of Britannia. He and Nunnally were supposed to be thought dead to the world, and they had been living a normal life for the past five years. They had been so careful. "How do you know about me?" he asked.

"I've secretly been keeping tabs on you ever since the war ended, and you 'died.' Don't worry, I haven't informed your father." Gendo stated.

'_And why should I trust that?_' Lelouch hostilely thought to himself, but didn't voice. He knew he couldn't trust this man, as if it was instinctive. After all, this was the man who had sold out his entire country for power. "What is it you want from me?"

"Theres a special project that NERV has been working on. I want you to pilot it one of them."

"Pilot? What, you mean a Knightmare?"

"Negative."

"So then what is it?"

"That information is classified. You will know if you agree to pilot it."

"Why me?"

"Not just anyone can be the pilot to it. It takes a special person, and you are the individual who is most qualified to be the pilot."

"And if I refuse?" Lelouch inquired. He knew he wouldn't be able to refuse. He knew that this man had something up his sleeve to force him to bend to his whims. He had to know what that was, though. Was he going to threaten to hand him over to his father if he refused to cooperate?

"While you are the most ideal subject for the task at hand, you are not the only one qualified to do it. There is one other candidate."

"So if you have someone else lined up if I refuse, why bother trying to get me? And why bother outright telling me that theres someone else who can do it if I won't?" Lelouch voiced his question. Almost immediately after he finished speaking, he realized just who the other candidate was. "No! You can't mean-"

"Nunnally Lamperouge." Gendo stated. "One of you must be the pilot. If you refuse, the offer will be extended to her in your place."

"You bastard! You want to use my sister as your pawn in your sick and twisted game?" Lelouch accused the man, anger welling up inside of him. "Nunnally would never agree to such a thing!"

"Are you sure? Even if it was to protect you?" Gendo questioned the boy. "I told you; I've been keeping tabs on you two for some time, so I'm aware of how close you two are. She is as fond of you as you are of her. She would agree to my request in a second if we told her it was to protect you."

"So if I refuse, you're gonna kidnap me to blackmail my sister into piloting?" Lelouch stated, pure hatred for this man could be heard in his voice.

"On the contrary, we won't do a thing to you. We'll leave you right where you are." Gendo stated, catching the boy off guard. "There is a great threat to humanity soon approaching, and if we don't have pilots for the Evangelion to combat the threat, humanity is sure to perish."

"And how would Nunnally, or even me if I were to agree, know you're not making up such a tale just to insure our cooperation?" the boy asked, the tiniest mount of curiosity leaking through his anger.

Gendo then pulled out a file from a briefcase that had been at his side, and placed it in front of the boy that sat before him. Lelouch picked it up read through the file briefly, taking special notice to the heading of the file, and the ID that was also present with it. It read "Lelouch Lamperouge - The Fourth Child". '_Bastard. He acts as if he already knows I'll accept. __This man... Hes just like _him.' he thought to himself. Looking upon Gendo Ikari, his cold demeanor, and how he viewed him and his sister as nothing more than pawns, he reminded Lelouch of only one person: Charles di Britannia, the Emperor of Britannia, his own father, and the one person he truly hated most in the world. Of course, the resemblance in nature to him, and the fact that he was held in such high regard by that man was quickly earning Gendo Ikari the 'honor' of being right below his dear father on the list of those he hated most.

"You will report to NERV HQ in two days. You will be taken there by Lieutenant-Colonel Misato Katsuragi. There, you shall receive the proof you need." Gendo stated as he got up from the desk, and picked up his briefcase and walked towards the door.

"Why can't I go now?" However, Gendo ignored this question and walked out of the room without another word. Lelouch slammed his fist onto the desk. This was the angriest he had been ever since that day, five years ago...

* * *

Outside the building, Gendo Ikari got into a limousine that waited outside the front gate of AshfordAcademy. Inside sat five people. The first was an older Japanese man. The second was a woman with blonde hair, though her brown eyebrows gave away that her hair was only dyed that color. The next person was young girl of fourteen with pale skin, short light-bluish hair, and red eyes. The last was a bespectacled Britannian man who also possessed light-bluish, who sat next a young Britannian woman with blue hair. "Forgive me for the wait, Mr. Asplund and Ms. Croomy." he said to the two Britannians.

"Its quite alright." the man, Lloyd Asplund, replied. "Prince Schneizel sends his regards."

Gendo nodded in acknowledgement, then turned the the blonde woman. "Dr. Akagi, I have arranged for the Fourth Child to be present at NERV in three days."

"So he agreed?" she asked as she set down a paper she had been looking at prior to Gendo's arrival in the car. On the paper was a list of seven names with a title next to five of them.

The First Child - Rei Ayanami  
The Second Child - Asuka Langley Shikinami  
The Third Child - Shinji Ikari  
The Fourth Child - Lelouch Lamperouge  
The Fifth Child - Mari Illustrious Makinami

"Not yet." Gendo replied. "But he will."

"You're so sure?" Lloyd inquired.

"I'm positive. He will have no other choice."

"Well, whatever you say. Thats not even my job, anyway. You only brought me onto your little project help you make weapons for your little toys." Lloyd said. Cecile Croomy, the woman who sat next to him, sighed at her superior's brashness. "And I really must thank you, Mr. Ikari, since thanks to you, my prescious Lancelot is finished way ahead of schedule thanks to you, your people, and the funding and support you've provided me with. Why, it might have taken another year if it wasn't for NERV's help."

"Rei." Gendo addressed the you girl who sat across from him.

"Yes, Commander Ikari?" the girl, Rei Ayanami responded, very little emotion could be heard in her tone.

"You will begin to attend this school starting tomorrow."

"Yes, Commander Ikari."

As the limousine pulled away from Ashford Academy, two people approached the school grounds. The first was a Japanese woman who was wearing a maid uniform. The other was a young Britannian girl of eleven years old, with long chestnut colored hair. Both of them were carrying grocery bags. "C'mon Sayoko!" the young girl called out as she ran ahead, and stood outised the gate to wait for the woman. "Lelouch is waiting for us!" She was Nunnally Lamperouge, Lelouch's beloved younger sister.

"Yes, I know." Sayoko responded.

* * *

"Ugh. Naoto, why do I have to go to this Britannian school?" a girl with bright red hair complained to a young man standing near her. They were in a room with a dim light, and there were several others there with him.

"Kallen, you know that I want you to get a good education. This is my condition if you want me to let you join my resistance group." the young man, Naoto Kozuki replied.

"But its a Britannian school!" the girl who was known as Kallen Stadtfeld, though she preferredto go by Kallen Kozuki and was Naoto younger sister. She was half-Britannian and half-Japanese, though despite half her heritage, she hated Britannia and Britannians.

"Not all Britannians are as terrible as most of them. Its not always about race. After all, there are Japanese who are just as bad as the worst Britannian." Naotosaid. Unlike his sister, he didn't hate all Britannians indiscriminately. He hated the country, but not all of its people. He only longed for his nation's freedom.

"Yeah, like that bastard Ikari." a man with reddish-brown hair and a goatee commented.

"Tamaki, stay out of this. Its between those two." the only woman among the group scolded.

"The school is top-notch, and it even allows Japanese students to attend." Naoto said. If he could have his way, he didn't want his sister to have any part of his resistance cell's activities, even if she was talented when it came to Knightmares. But the girl was fierce, strong-willed, and was dead set on joining. She wanted to help him

"But-" Kallen began as she tried to protest.

"No more buts, Kallen." Naoto said sternly. "Thats my terms. If you want a part of the group, you have to agree."

"...Fine." Kallen said as she looked down. "I'll go to this Ashford Academy." She was already enrolled to the place, and had been for some time, but chose not to attend. However, if it meant that she could help Naoto, she would have to agree to go.

* * *

Far away from Japan, known primarily as Area 11, across the Pacific in Britannia, a girl of fourteen with fiery red hair sat in a hangar. Tomorrow she was to be flown over to Japan, with the contents of the hangar being sent a week later. She yawned. "It sure is boring as hell." she commented to herself.

"Don't be like that, Asuka." a man with his hair tied into a ponytail said as he walked over to the girl. His chin was covered with stubble. "Once the airship arrives, we'll be off on our way to Japan."

"But Kaji, when is that stupid thing gonna get here?" the girl whined. She was Asuka Langley Shikinami.

"Who can say." Kaji replied. "Just have patience."

"I'll never get to fight an Angel at this rate. They'll all be gone that stupid boat gets here." Asuka pouted. "We have to leave my poor Unit 02 behind. And why are they even bothering to send over Unit 03 if it doesn't have a pilot yet? Heck, Unit 01 doesn't even have a pilot yet!"

"Actually, I heard that both the Third and Fouth Children have been located recently." Kaji told her.

"What? Really?" Asuka let out in surprise.

* * *

Back in Japan, a boy with brown hair, who had a pair of headphones in his ears that were connected to an old SDAT player looked down at the message in front of him. It was addressed to him, Shinji Ikari. The message was from someone he hadn't seen or heard from in three years: His father, Gendo Ikari.

* * *

And there is the first chapter. What do you think? Does it pique your interest so that you find yourself interested in what is to happen next? I hope so. This chapter was shorter than I would have liked, but I planned from the start to end the chapter with the last scene shown. Anyway, I'm sure you must have lots of question. As you might note, some things are similar to, and others different. For example: Lelouch and his sister were still shipped off to Japan, yet Nunnally is neither blind nor crippled is the first major difference. Kallen's brother Naoto is still alive is another. I don't think it was ever stated when exactly he died, so I figure he was still alive at least two years before time period the series took place in. Anyway, I plan to blend elements of both the Evangelion and Code Geass, though if you want to know how you'll have to read as I don't feel like elaborating too much just yet. I will at least give this heads up though: C.C. probably won't show up until the third chapter, since that would be the earliest I can fit her in.

Anyway, what thought do you have of this story so far? Do you like it? Hate it? At least curious enough to check out my next chapter when I get it out? Please let me know your thoughts, questions, etc. as I love reviews that do those things. Please review.


	2. Angel Attack

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, nor do I own Neon Genesis Evangelion.

* * *

Lelouch was not in a good mood today. Yesterday's meeting was still replaying itself in his head, and he was seething at the memory. He had considered taking Nunnally and fleeing, but decided against it. He knew it would just be futile. If Gendo had been keeping an eye on him for some time, he knew that the man probably still had someone keeping watch over him. If he ran, he would obviously be pursued. There was little that he could do for now other than comply with what Gendo wanted, which only served to further enrage him. Gendo had him in check, and now he was struggling to find a solution to his problem.

Lelouch was so lost in his thoughts, he was barely paying any attention to the path in front of him as he made his way to class. He rounded the corner and collided with another student and they were both knocked to the ground. Lelouch looked to see who it was, and saw a girl his own age with bright red hair. "Oh, I'm so sorry." she said. She wore the pink girl's uniform of Ashford Academy's middle school group students.

"Sorry." he half heartedly said. He stood up, an looked at the girl who he ran into, "You're not hurt?"

"No, I'm fine." she said softly.

"Good then." he said as he walked away down the hallway, resuming his path to his classroom. His thoughts quickly returning to what had happened yesterday.

_'Jerk._' Kallen thought to herself. She didn't say anything though as he continued down the hall. She slowly got up, and some others asked her if she was okay. She took another glance at the boy who had ran into her, wanting nothing more than to punch his lights out at this moment, but knew that she couldn't. She had decided to play the part of a sickly girl while at school, so that it wouldn't arouse any attention to her, and wouldn't look strange if she was absent for extended periods of time. She wanted to ditch that cover at this moment, but she managed to stay cool. After all, she figured that it wasn't likely she would see that boy again.

* * *

Rei Ayanami walked down the hallways of the complex she had been instructed to attend by Commander Ikari. She had already been informed of the layout of the building, and of where her classroom was supposed to be. She payed no mind to her surroundings, nor those around her, though she was careful not to collide with anyone. Those around her could not say the same about her. She was a new student, and several others had tried talking to her only to be met with a blank stare at most.

As she made her way to her designated classroom, she saw a boy with black hair. He was Lelouch Lamperouge, whom Commander Ikari had told her would soon become one of her fellow Evangelion pilots.

* * *

Kallen cursed her fate. She really should have known better. They went to the same school, so of course they could end up seeing each other again. But to be in the same class, and now being told to take the seat next him, she couldn't help but feel that some diety had it out for her. Her luck was just looking terrible lately.

"Oh, you're that girl I ran into earlier." Lelouch commented to her boredly as he glanced at her briefly.

'_Ugh. What a stuck up little jerk._' She thought to her self. She could already she was never gonna like this guy. "Sorry about that. I wasn't watching where I was going." she replied softly, covering up how she really felt. If he heard what she said, he didn't acknowledge it, which only furthered Kallen's anger towards him. She was stll considering dropping her frail act.

Lelouch payed almost no attention to class as it went by, devoting all of his thoughts to his meeting yesterday, and also the one that would take place tomorrow. There was also somethings that he couldn't help but wonder about. Evangelion? What was that? What could possibly threaten to humanity even to wipe it out completely? He sat looking out the window as he thought, all the way up until the bell rang. His friend Rivalz asked if he wanted to go gambling like they would often go, but told him another time.

As he exited the classroom, he saw a blonde girl wearing Ashford Academy's high school uniform standing outside the door. Most were looking at her, not only because it was uncommon to see a high school student in the middle school building, but because more than a few male students were ogling her. "What are you doing here Milly?" he inquired.

"Just wanted to talk with you for a bit." she replied. "I heard from my grandfather about what happened last night. Everything alright?"

"I'm fine. For now, at least." Lelouch replied as he walked passed her.

"You sure?" Milly asked, unconvinced.

"Not really." he replied walking off. "By the way, I'm ditching class for the rest of the day. I've got more important things to worry about."

* * *

Much later that day, Lelouch sat at the table in his dining room, still contemplating. He turned to look at the clock only to find Nunnally inches from his face, causing him to recoil a bit in surprise. She was staring intently at him, but let out a giggle at his reaction.

"Lelouch, are you feeling okay?" Nunnally asked him.

"What are you talking about? Of course I do, Nunnally." Lelouch replied with a smile. He was lying, and he hated doing that to her, but he didn't want to make his sister worry.

"Are you sure Lelouch? You've been acting distant ever since yesterday, when Sayoko and I got home." she said.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. I've just got a lot on my mind right now." he tells her truthfully. "Tell you what, I'll start dinner now, and you can lend me a hand with everything."

"Okay!" Nunnally cheerfuly agreed. It didn't matter what it was, she always enjoyed doing anything with her brother. Just as he loved his dear younger sister, she loved her big brother.

* * *

It was early the next day, and Lelouch stood outside of the gate to the school grounds. He glanced at his watch, wondering when this Lieutenant-Colonel Katsuragi was. As he waited, he heard a siren go off. "_A special state of emergency has been declared. All residents must evacuate to their designated shelters immediately._" a voice of loud speakers said.

"A state of emergency?" Lelouch repeated. However, before he could consider doing as the announcement said, he heard the screeching of tires on the road. Turning to face the direction of the sound, he saw a blue car turning a corner at a speed far above what would be considered safe. The car then sped in his direction, and then hit the breaks, screeching to a halt just in front of him. The entire sight left Lelouch at a loss for words, and questioning the sanity of the driver.

The window rolled down, revealing a beautiful woman with long dark purple hair and a pair of dark sunglasses covering her eyes in the driver's seat. "Hey there. You must be Lelouch." she said.

Regaining his composure, Lelouch's face became serious. "You are Lieutenant-Colonel Misato Katsuragi, correct?" he questioned.

"That's me." she confirmed. "Sorry I'm late. Get in, and we'll be on our way."

"And what about the state of emergency and the order to evacuate?" Lelouch asked.

"We don't need to worry about that right now." Misato replied.

"Fine then." Lelouch said as he pulled out his cell phone as he got into the back seat of the car. He contacted Milly and told her to take care of Nunnally for him. Once that was done, he stowed his phone away and glared out the window.

"Hey, aren't you being a little too serious. You could lighten up, you know." Misato questioned as she looked at him through her rear view mirror.

"Sorry, but I have a thing against being forcefully coerced into something." he replied rudely. "Which means I already hate your boss."

"Sounds like someone has already had the displeasure of meeting Commander Ikari." Misato said. "Yeah, I can't stand him sometimes either."

* * *

A young blonde man dressed in regal clothes, followed by a fatter bald man entered into a room where Gendo stood waiting with another man. "Greetings, Prince Clovis." he said.

"Ikari." Clovis nods in acknowledgement. "So, this... thing that has appeared off the coast, it is an Angel?"

"Affirmative." Gendo replies. "As the Emperor has informed you, you can leave everything to us in this situation."

"I'll be the judge of that." Clovis states. "I'm unconvinced that NERV is the only one capable of handling this situation."

"We've already set up a perimeter on the shore, and they're waiting to confront this threat." the man with Clovis, General Bartley said. "And in the event of their failure, we already have units set up around the city."

"If that is what you wish." Gendo said, not seeming at all bothered by this. "NERV will let you do as you please, Prince Clovis."

* * *

On the shore of Japan, a battalion of tanks, and Knightmare Frames were waiting for the thing they were supposed to destroy. None of the had been told exactly what it was they were supposed to destroy, but when they saw the explosions in the water from the aquatic Portman Knightmare's torpedoes, they all opened fire without question. The tanks and Sutherlands let loose their artillery fire, and missiles were also launched at the locations.

None of these soldiers would survive the encounter with the Angel.

* * *

"What? And Angel has appeared?" Asuka questions in frustration as she stands up from her seat suddenly. "Verdammte! Now I really am going to miss out on everything!"

"Its only the first one. Well actually, technically its the fourth." Kaji says, hoping to calm the girl down. "Anyway, there's nothing we can do about it right now, so just relax Asuka."

"Can't this stupid go faster!" she demands before remembering that her Unit 02 was still in Britannia. She then sat back in her chair and crossed her arms, obviously still displeased at the situation. "This sucks."

* * *

"So why haven't we been going straight to NERV headquarters?" Lelouch asked, still staring out the window. He knew where the entrance to the facility was thanks to the papers Gendo had given him yesterday, and was wondering why they hadn't gone straight there.

"Oh, so he speaks again." Misato teased. "I almost forgot that you could talk with how quiet you've been." She received a glare from Lelouch in response. "Oh, lighten up, I was just joking. Anyway, you're not the only kid I was supposed to pick up today. We're on our way to get him first."

* * *

"_We're sorry, due to the state of emergency that has been declared, all lines are currently out of service._" a recorded voice said from the phone that Shinji currently held to his ear.

He sighed. "No good, and my cell isn't getting any signal either." he commented to himself out loud. "And none of the busses or trains are running either." He picked up the bag that was next his feet. "I shouldn't have come here." He had come all this way like his father's letter had asked him, and now it looked like it had been for nothing. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a photograph of Misato from his pocket.

In it, Misato was dressed in a yellow tank top, bending over to give you a good view of her cleavage. On the photo, there was writing that said "_To Shinji_" with a heart next to it, and "_I'll be coming to get you soon, so wait for me._" with another heart next to it. There was also a mark of lipstick, implying she had kissed the photo, and a line pointing to her breats with the message "_Attention here please!_"

"Well, so much for meeting here." he said. He then looked at his watch. "Well, I guess it can't be helped. Maybe I should go find a shelter." He figured that if a state of emergency really had been declared, and he had nowhere else to go at the moment, heading to a shelter was definitely the smart thing to do. He then noticed something out of the corner of his eye, and looked over to see a pale girl with light-bluish hair that he had never seen before just standing in the middle of the road a distance from him. He then heard the flapping of wings, and briefly glanced up at the birds taking flight from the telephone wires. Then, when he looked over to where the girl had been, there was no trace of her, as if she had never been there to begin with. Shinji wondered if he was seeing things, since he hadn't looked away for more than a moment, and there was no way should could have vanished like that if she had actually been there.

Then suddenly, there was a shockwave throughout the area and he felt a sudden strong gust of wind, and he covered his ears. He then heard sounds, and several Sutherlands rushed passed him, not paying any attention to the Japanese boy. He then saw several Britannian gunships in the distance, and were firing at something that was behind the mountain. He then heard something loud, and thunderous. The sound resembled that of footsteps, though obviously much louder.

It then that something steps out from behind the nearby mountain. It was a gigantic figure with a lanky frame and skin that was a sickly green. It had gray bones prodruding from its chest, resembling a rib cage, surrounding a large red sphere in the center. It also had gray armor on its shoulders, and a large spike prodtruding from both elbows on its thin, gangly arms. Shinji could only stare at the creature with fear, his mouth agape as he wondered what he should do. Before he could think, missiles suddenly flew only a few feet over his head and towards the giant monstrosity. They impacted, but as the resulting explosions cleared, there was no noticable damage. It then raised its arm and the spike retracted into it as it fired a laser from its arm, destroying the wing of one of the gunships. The gunship then lost control, and crashed into the ground a few meters away from Shinji.

Shinji let out a scream of terror. He was currently almost postive that he wouldn't live past the next few minutes, either killed by the monster or by another gunship crashing onto him. His fear only increased as the giant started to glow and leap up, and land in front of Shinji, one of its feet stepping on the downed gunship, which exploded shortly after. He covered his face to shield himself from the explosion, hearing something that sounded like tires skidding to a halt. When he looked up, he saw a blue sports car in front of him.

"Hey there. Sorry we're real late." Misato said as she opened her car door. "You might want to get in. Like right now."

Not needing to be told a second time, Shinji scrambled into the car. Meanwhile, the gunships swarmed above them, opening fire on the massive figure with a mixture of bullets and missiles. On the ground, Sutherlands had gathered around the car, paying no heed to the vehicle and aiding their comrades in the air by firing on the creature. The Knightmares possessed a wide variety of weapons, such as assault rifles, rocket launchers, and other types of firearms. From a distance, Tanks were also amongst the weapons firing on the monstrosity, joining in on the relentless assault. Despite all of the fire that the giant was coming under, it didn't appear to be phased by it.

Debris fell onto the roof of the car, while Misato quickly shifted gears, putting the car into reverse and stepping on the gas. The car backed out of there as fast as it could, narrowly missing out on being stepped on by the giant. She then shifted into drive and took off down the road at top speed.

"What the hell is that thing?" Lelouch demanded frantically from the backseat.

"That thing is what NERV calls an Angel." Misato replied to the boy, her eyes focussing on the road before her. Shinji was still screaming, apparently not liking being in such a close vicinity to the combination of Knightmares, explosions, and a giant monster.

Larger planes were then joining the battle, firing a giant missile at the Angel, who brought up its hand as if to block it. The Angel held it back for a moment, but the missile's jets continued to propel it forward, causing it to split apart as it the Angel's hand held it back before it went off in an explosion. That was not the end of the assault, as more planes above began to drop bombs onto the Angel, all of them going off to create a massive explosion.

Unfortunately, despite all that, the Angel was completely unharmed as the smoke cleared.

* * *

"Damn it! Its taking everything thrown at it likes its nothing!" Bartley shouted out as he watched the images on the screen. He, Prince Clovis, as well as Gendo and the command staff sat in the command center of NERV HQ, Central Dogma. "Missiles, artillery fire, its shrugging off everything we hit it with! Its just walking through our defenses as if they're not even there!"

There were many other people present, all of them staff of NERV monitoring various data of the situation. Of them, there wour technicians were sitting in front. Cecile Croomy was among them, as well as another woman named Maya Ibuki, and two other men known as Shigeru Aoba, and Makoto Hyuuga. They were most prominent members of the bridge crew. Lloyd was also present, though he was currently leaning against a wall as he induldged himself in some pudding while he watched the going-ons. After all, there was nothing for him to do at the moment.

"It appears to be an AT Field, as we expected." said the man with Gendo, Kozou Fuyutsuki the Sub-Commander of NERV.

"Yes. Convetional weapons are of no use against an Angel." Gendo agreed.

"Bartley." Clovis adressed the man next to him in a calm manner. "Make the call. Order the Knightmares to fall back, and the gunships to lure it out of the city. We will go with the last resort." Clovis was a proud man, and he hated the Japanese for believing that they had allowed Lelouch and Nunnally to die. And he hated being he greatly disliked Gendo Ikari. Clovis may be the Viceroy of Area 11, and the Third Prince of Britannia, but in reality, Gendo Ikari held more power than him, and Clovis couldn't stand that. He wanted to prove that the man's organization was unnecessary. He would not admit failure.

"Yes, you highness." Bartley agreed as he picked up a phone and relayed the prince's orders.

* * *

Misato had pulled the car over, having gotten far away from the Angel. She was currently using a pair of binoculars to observe the situation, wondering what was going on. The Angel follow the gunships out of the city, which all stayed relatively close as they appeared to swarm around it like bees. Just then, they all scattered, getting far away from the towering creature. "Hm? Wait a second, what the hell are they-" She suddenly realized what was gonna happen. "Ah crap! Don't tell me they're gonna use an N2 Mine! Both of you, Get down NOW!" she ordered and pushed Shinji down, while Lelouch dove to the floor as he decided it was probably best to listen to this woman in the current situation.

Suddenly, there was a massive explosion where the Angel was. The force of it was so great that it sent a powerful shock wave then knocked the car they were in back a considerable distance.

* * *

"Just what's going on up there?" Kallen wondered. She was currently sitting in a shelter with the rest of the students of Ashford Academy. The shelter they were in had shaken considerably a few minutes ago. Looking around, she saw a Japanese boy messing around with a video camera, complaining about a 'news blackout' to his other nearby friend.

Also sitting in the shelter was Milly and Nunnally, along with Rivalz and two other girls, Shirley Fenette and Nina Einstein. "Don't worry Nunnally. I'm sure Lelouch is perfectly fine." the older girl reassured the younger one.

* * *

Back on the surface, Misato, Shinji, and Lelouch all climbed out of the overturned car. "You two alright?" Misato asked the two boys.

"I've been through worse." Lelouch said.

"Yeah, I think... But my mouth is full of dirt." Shinji said

"Oh, you'll be fine." Misato said. "Now come on you two. We'll push on three. Three!" she said as she skipped the counting entirely. The three of then struggled to return the car to its propper side. "There we go. Now that wasn't so bad.

Lelouch however was breathing heavily. "Um, are you okay?" Shinji asked him.

"Looks like someone here is in terrible shape." Misato teased with a giggle, and Lelouch glared at her, with that being all he could do at the moment. "Anyway, thanks for helping out. You did a much better job than someone else." she said as she turned to Shinji.

"Um, thank you. But I'm the one should be thanking you, for saving me before, Ms. Katsuragi."

"Oh please, just call me Misato. 'Ms. Katsuragi' makes me feel old." she said as she took off her sunglasses. "And I assume you would prefer Shinji over Mr. Ikari."

"Uh, yeah..."

"And Mr. Friendly down there breathing like its going out of style is Lelouch."

"Shut... up..." he managed to say between breaths.

* * *

Back at NERV HQ, Clovis and Bartley eagerly watched the screen for the result. "So, what is the status of the target?" Clovis questioned the technicians. The blast had temporaily disabled some of the equipment, so they were now waiting for confirmation on the Angel's status.

"It was a direct hit Prince Clovis. Its sure to have been elimated! There's nothing that could stand up to the power of an N2 Mine!" Bartley reasoned.

"Visuals are now back online." Hyuuga said as the main screen came back on, with what was unmistakably the Angel, still standing.

"Impossible..." Bartley let out. "That was our last resort. Our ace in the hole had no effect."

Clovis' calm and composed facade had finally faded, and you could see his frustration, anger, and despair all over his face. "Damn it! That demon...!" He then slammed his palms onto the table as he stood up and nearly stormed out of the room. Before he left, he glared at Gendo before saying. "I'll leave the rest of this in your hands. I'm leaving." He then left the room and Bartley followed behind him.

"My, someone sure is a sore loser." Lloyd commented.

* * *

Back in Misato's car, they were back on the road, with Misato on her cell phone. "Yeah, yeah, I know, I know, their safety is my top priority. Anyway, could you get a car train ready for us? A direct one, obviously." she said into her cell. "Well, I'm the one who voluteered to pick 'em up, so its my responsibility to get them there. See ya soon!" she said before hanging up. She then took this opportunity to think to herself about the state of her car, and her favorite dress, both of which were in pretty bad shape, and lamented how she had looked so good in it.

"So now we're on our way to NERV?" Lelouch asked from the back seat, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Yup. From here, we're going straight to NERV HQ. You sure are in a rush to get there." Misato replied.

"Not really. If I could have my way, I would never be going there in the first place." he stated, his tone containing more than a hint of annoyance.

"Gee, you sure are a pleasant young man." she teased, and once again receieved a glare. She then turned to Shinji. "So Shinji, what about you? Are you more fun than that guy who can't take a joke sitting in the back seat?"

"Uh..." he let out, not sure how to respond.

"Don't you think you're a little immature?" Lelouch asked. "I mean, you've got to be at least ten years older than me, yet you act almost half my age." Now it was Lelouch's turn to recieve a death glare from Misato. Intent on revenge, she then quickly swerved her car, causing her two passangers to jerk in their seats and Shinji to almost fall out of them, and Lelouch fell out of his seat and to floor of the car.

Misato snickered. "Guess you should have buckled up."

'_Hes right, she is pretty immature..._' Shinji thought to himself.

* * *

Not long after that, they arrived at the entrance of a tunnel, and the car stopped on a platform that began to move.

"NERV?" Shinji questioned.

"That's right. We're an organization that answers directly to the Emperor." Misato explained. Unknown to her and Shinji,

"No offense when I say this, but I'm a bit surprised that such a organization employ Japanese." Lelouch commented. "Britannia is not exactly known for its belief in equal rights."

"Well, they're not picky when it comes to ethnicity, and over half the staff is Japanese. All that matters to them is whether or not you can do your job. Being run a Japanese man kinda helps too." Misato said.

"Um, so NERV is where my father works?" Shinji asked.

"Well, yeah. You do know what your father does, don't you?" Misato asked the boy.

Shinji sighed and looked away. "I only know what my teacher told me. He said it was important for mankind's future..." There was a brief period of silence. "So then will we be seeing my father? I mean, will he waiting for us when we get there?"

"I can't say for sure. It depends, but most likely we will see him." she replied. Shinji couldn't help but think back to that day. The day his father had abandonned him...

"Oh, almost forgot. You guys have ID cards, right?" Misato asked as she looked from one boy to the other.

"Um, I think so..." Shinji said as he looked into his bag as Lelouch wordlessly handed her his own. "This, right?" he said as he handed her a note that had been torn up and taped back together with a similar ID card clipped to it. Lelouch couldn't help but notice its state as well as the red pen scribbled over the words "Come. Gendo Ikari."

"Perfect. And..." she said, then pulled out a pair of identical books titled 'Welcome to NERV. For Your Eyes Only.' and hand one to both of them. Here, read this. I was supposed to give you guys these earlier, but I sorta forgot." she said with a weak laugh.

Shinji took the book and stared at it for a moment before asking "So wait, does this mean we're gonna be working for them somehow?" Misato only remained silent. "It figures. But I guess I can't say that I'm surprised. There's no way he'd ever call me unless he needed me for something..." Lelouch couldn't help but feel a bit of sympathy for the boy. Gendo already reminded him enough of his own father, and he could tell that Gendo thought of his own son in the same regard that Charles thought of his own children...

"Sounds like you and you father don't get along too well." she said as she leaned back in her seat. "We've got something in common, then."

"...same her." Lelouch found himself saying, looking out the window of the car at the tunnel outside.

"Guess that's something all three of us have in common then."

Shinji looked from one to the other. Before the conversation could continue, the platform they were riding came into a wide open area. It was a large, open cavern with forests and a large lake, and in the center was a large building that resembled a pyramid. Shinji was awestruck but what he was seeing. "Oh, wow, that's amazing! Its the real Geo-Front!" he said, not even trying to contain his amazement. Lelouch was also impressed, though he hid it in contrast to the other boy.

"Yup, that's right. This here is our secret underground base. NERV HQ." Misato said. "Its the key to rebuilding our world, and ensuring mankind's place in it."

* * *

Some time later, the three were inside NERV HQ, making their way to their destination. Or at least, they were trying to. "Huh, this place seems familar..." Misato said as the three of them stood on a moving pathway. She looked around, unsure of where they were.

"Its should. This is the third time we've passed by here." Lelouch remarked.

"Are you lost?" Shinji asked as he continued to read through the manual he had been given earlier. Lelouch had only skimmed through his.

"Uh..." Misato let out nervously.

"Generally, when someone doesn't know where they are after passing the same place three times, then yes, that means they're lost." Lelouch stated smugly as he looked over towards Misato.

"Hey! I'll have you know I'm not lost! I'm... just not used to this place yet." she stated, doing her best to tell herself that what she said was completely different from being lost. "Besides, don't worry about it too much! They make transist systems like this to be used, you know!"

"Yes, and they're perfect for 'limited tours' where the guide knows just as much about where shes going as the two shes supposed to be leading." Lelouch stated sarcastically.

"Look buddy, your sarcasm isn't gonna get you there any faster."

"True, but my sarcasm insures that I won't have died of boredom by the time we arrive at our destination in... would next year be too soon of an estimation?"

Shinji sighed. He was the youngest here, but he couldn't help but feel that he was the one with the most maturity of the three of them at the moment.

* * *

"Ugh, where the hell is that woman?" Ritsuko Akagi complained as she put on her lab coat. "She should have been here by now."

"She obviously got lost again." Lloyd said. "Shall we send alert the search parties?"

"Lloyd!" Cecile said, intending to scold him.

"Don't worry. He probably right." Ritsuko said with a sigh. "I'm going to go look for her."

"Right then, we'll continue what we're doing." Lloyd said as he continued to work at his console, performing a few last minute check-ups on the systems.

* * *

The group of three currently stood in an elavator. Lelouch leaned back on the wall with his arms crossed, while Shinji continued to read through his manual. As the elevator reached a floor, it stopped and the doors opened to reveal none other than Ritsuko herself.

"Oh, uh, hiya Ritsuko." Misato let out nervously.

She stepped on to the elevator, and the doors closed behind her before it started up again. "You're late, Lieutenant Colonel Katsuragi. Again. You're wasting my time by forcing me to come look for you because you couldn't arrive on time." Ritsuko said. "Feels like college all over again..." she muttered to herself with a sigh.

"Really sorry about this." she appologized.

Ritsuko then turned her gaze upon the other two occupants. "So, these are the boys?"

"Yep." she said, more than eager to change the subject. "According to the Marduk report, these are the Third and Fourth Child respectively."

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Ritsuko Akagi, the head of Project E." Ritsuko introduced herself to them.

"The nice one is Shinji, and the jerk is Lelouch." Misato said as she pinted to each, earning her yet another glare from the Britannian boy.

* * *

A little later, the little group came to a point where they would part ways for now. Lelouch was to be escorted to bridge, while Shinji was to be shown something else.

Shinji, Misato, and Ritsuko entered into a dark room, catching Shinji off guard. When the lights went on, he was met with a shocking sight. "Wh-what the hell? A huge face? A giant robot?" he let out, then turned back to the manual, and flipped through its pages.

"You won't find anything about this in there." Ritsuko stated. "This is the most advanced weapons system ever developed by man. The synthetic humanoid, Evangelion. This is Unit 01."

"It makes Knightmares look like pistols in comparison." Lloyd explained to Lelouch in another part, the two of them plus Cecile climbing a set of stairs, much to Lelouch's discomfort.

"Its humanity's last hope for survival." Ritsuko said.

"So then... this is part of my dather's work?" Shinji questioned.

"Correct." a voice said. A voice that belonged to none other than Gendo himself, looking down from a balcony above the Evangelion. "Its been quite a while, Shinji."

"Father..." Shinji let out in surprise, nearly speechless now that he was face to face with him. He averted his gaze from the man, glancing down.

"We're moving out." Gendo ordered.

"What? But Unit 00 is still in suspension, isn't it?" Misato questioned. "Wait, you don't mean... You can't seriously be considering activating Unit 01!"

"Do you know of any other action?" Ritsuko asked her.

"But Rei can't do right now, and Asuka hasn't arrived yet! We don't have anyone to pilot it!"

"We just got one."

"So then, you mean..."

"Shinji Ikari, you will be the pilot of Unit 01." Ritsuko said as she turned to Shinji.

"Wha-?"

"But he has no training!" Misato ptotested. "Even Rei and Asuka took time before they could synchronize with their Evas, but Shinji here hasn't even set foot in one before. Its impossible! He just got here!"

"It would be wise to give it up, Lietenant Colonel." Lloyd called out to Misato as he now stood next to Gendo. "The good doctor Akagi know what shes doing, so I'm sure its best to listen to her on this. Besides, what choice do we have at this point?" Misato didn't reply, but she knew they were right.

"Father." Shinji said, finally speaking up. "Why did you send for me?"

"I believe you know exactly why." Gendo replied.

"So then, you expect me to just get in this thing, and fight? Is that it?" Shinji demanded.

"Correct."

"But that crazy!" Shinji yelled out. "You never wanted me before! You abandoned me! So then why? Why would you call me now, father?"

"Because now I have a use for you." Gendo stated simply.

"But why? Why me?" Shinji asked.

"Because there is no one else who can." Gendo stated.

"But _I_ can't!" Shinji protested once more. "I've never even seen anything like this before. How can I be the pilot? There's no way I can do something like this..."

"You will recieve instructions." Gendo stated.

"No, it just won't work... I'm telling you there's no way I can do this!"

"If you're going to do it, do it now. If not, then leave!" Gendo said.

Lelouch blood boiled. At the mention that he had abanoned his son because he apparently had no use for him, he couldn't help but feel anger. And now here he was, telling him to pilot a giant machine or get out... He couldn't help but picture Charles in Gendo's place, and himself from six years ago in Shinji's place. "_You are dead. You have always been dead to me, dead from the moment you were born!_" He clenched his fists in rage, but said nothing.

Others inside the large chamber, such as Cecile, couldn't help but feel sorry for Shinji. Then, the base suddenly shook. A blast from the Angel had struck on the surface.

"Its close. It knows our location." Gendo said out loud.

"Shinji, we don't have much time. What will it be?" Ritsuko questioned the boy.

Remaining quiet, he turned to Misato. "Get in, Shinji." she said coldly.

"Its not fair... If I had known he wanted this..." Shinji said, gazing towards the ground. "Why did come here?"

"Why, Shinji? Just why did you come, if not for this? You mustn't run away. Not from your father, and especially not from yourself." she said.

"I know that, but...! I just can't! What you're asking is impossible!" Shinji yelled out.

Gendo then turned to a screen next to him. "Fuyutsuki. Begin prepping Rei." Gendo ordered as the Sub-Commander appeared on the screen.

"Rei? But can we use her?" Fuyutsuki questioned.

"She isn't dead yet."

"Understood." Fuyutsuki replied before his image was replaced by one that said 'Sound Only."

"Rei." Gendo said.

"Yes?" a soft voice replied.

"Our spare is unusable. We're sending you out."

"Yes, sir."

"Alright, lets work fast! We'll swap out the core and reconfigure Unit 01's system for Rei then re-activate!" Ritsuko ordered.

"Roger. Canceling current operation and reconfiguring." Maya replied over the speakers.

'_I knew it. He didn't need me after all... No one does..._' Shinji thought to himself.

Shortly after that, a gurney was wheeled into the hall by a doctor and two nurses, wth an injured girl, Rei Ayanami, laying on top of it. Her right eye was covered by bandages, and there were others on her body as well, most notably was her entire right arm. As she sat up, it was clear that she was in great pain, struggling to hold herself up. Then, the base shook once more, and her gurney fell over and her out of it.

Shinji himself fell to the ground, and above him, one of the large light was loosened and about to fall on top of him.

"Look out!" Misato warned, but it was too late. He wouldn't be able to get out ofthe way in time.

Then sudenly, an enourmous hand came up and and over Shinji, protecting him from the falling object.

"The Eva moved!" one of the technicians cried out.

"No, that's not possible!" Ritsuko said in disbelief. "It didn't even have an Entry Plug inserted! There's just no way it could have moved on its own!"

"You mean it reacted on its own, without any kind of interface?" Misato questioned. "Could it have been to protect him?"

As Rei continued lay on the ground, Shinji recovered from his shock and ran over to her. "Hey, are you alright?" he asked her. As he picked her up, she cried out in pain, unable to endure it any longer. He then felt something dripping onto his hand and looked to find the girl's blood on it.

As he looked at the girl crying in pain, Shinji steeled his resolve. "I mustn't run away. I mustn't run away. I mustn't run away. I mustn't run away." he repeated to himself, doing his best to convince himself of what he knew he had to do. He knew he had no choice. He had to do this. "Fine, I'll do it! I'll be your pilot!"

* * *

"Forgive me, Mr. Lamperouge." Gendo said to Lelouch as they made their way to the bridge.

Lelouch said nothing to the man.

"As I'm sure you've realized by now, what I want you to pilot is an Evangelion, though not Unit 01. I've brought you here so that you can watch the battle and decide for yourself if you will."

As they set foot onto the bridge, Unit 01 had just finished its set up, and was ready for launch. "Last chance to abort, sir." Misato said.

"No, we're going through with this."

"Roger. Evangelion Unit 01, launch!"

* * *

"So, they're sending out Unit 01." Asuka said as she watched the screen. "Is it the First in there?" she asked Kaji.

"Don't know. We're only spectators right now. They're too busy with the important stuff to talk to us right now." Kaji replied.

"Wish it was me out there in Unit 02 right now..."

* * *

Back in Britannia, four children in military uniforms who all looked to be about fourteen were also watching the battle. "So that's and Evangelion, huh?" a blonde boy asked his three companions. They were also watching the battle on screen. "And you're gonna get to pilot one of those things, Mari?"

"Yup, sure am, Gino." girl with brown hair tied into pigtails and glasses replied. "Course, this is my first time seeing one as well. Never even let me look at the ones they've got here in Britannia right now."

"There's probably a very good reason for that, Mari." a pale boy with gray hair said. "We don't want you going for a test drive, now do we? Remember when they let you in the Gawain for a bit?"

"No one asked you, Kaworu." Mari said as she glared at the pale boy. "What about you, Anya? What do you think?"

"Its interesting." a pink haired stated in a deadpan.

"Miss emotion as usual, I see." Mari commented.

"Now, now, Mari. There's no reason to tease Anya." Kaworu said. "You only asked her so you could change the subject."

"Ah, lay off Kaworu." Mari complained, and Gino couldn't help but laugh. "Man, I hope my fellow Eva pilots are a lot easier to get along with than you guys."

* * *

Back in Japan, things were not looking good for Shinji, whom had only managed to take a single step, then ehen he went for a seond, the Evangelion fell over, flat on its face.

"Shinji! Pull it together! You have to get up now!" Misato said over the Evangelion's radio.

However, before he could do that, the Angel was upon him, and lifted the Eva up by its head. Then, the monster began to pull the Eva's arm, almost as if it was trying to yank it out of the socket. In the Entry Plug, Shinji grabbed his own arm, feeling the phantom pain of the Evangelion, making it seem to his brain as if his own arm was being ripped out from the socket.

"Shinji, listen to me! Don't panic, your arm isn't really being pulled! Focus!" Misato said, trying to calm him down. However, this didn't calm the boy down, and things only got worse when the Angel snapped the Eva's wrsist, and its hand hung limply.

* * *

"Man, that Eva is getting beat." Gino remarked. "Its hardly even outting up a fight!"

"Is it technical problems?" Mari questioned. She knew that Evas had a limited battery life, but the cable was still in it.

"Maybe its the pilot." Anya said in a monotone. "Maybe the pilot is just no good."

* * *

"Oh come on !Fight back damn it!" Asuka yelled at the screen. "Whoever the pilot is, they suck!"

"Now Asuka, please try to calm down." Kaji said, trying his best to calm the enraged redhead.

"Oh, just wait until I get my Eva..."

* * *

Lelouch watched in horror as the Angel repeatedly fired its beam into Unit 01's eye, hearing Shinji cry out in pain. And while he did feel some pity towards the boy pilotting it, there was only one person his worry truly was aimed towards in this situation: Nunnally. As he watched and listened to everything going on, there was only one thing he could think at this time, and it was '_I can't ever let Nunnally anywhere near one of these things!_'

* * *

On the surface, Evangelion Unit 01 sat unmoving for a moment, leaning against the building it had hit. Then, its remaining eye began to glow, and it stood up and roared out. With a massive leap into the air, it landed on the Angel, which tried to grapple with the other giant briefly before it leaped off of it.

The purple giant then rushed at the Angel, but met resistance as it ran into a near-invisible wall, the Angel's AT field. Then, Unit 01 raised its damaged arm, which began to heal its earlier injury. It then brought its hands up to the AT field, and exerted its own AT field, which allowed it to tear right through the Angel's. The Angel then fired another beam of energy, but it barely phased Unit 01, who seemed to want revenge on the angel, grabbing both of arms and snapping its wrists like it had done to it moments before. It then raised it massive foot and kicked the Angel, sending it flying backwards a great distance into a building. But the Bio-mecha still wasn't finished, and ran at the Angel, and colided with it so hard that it pushed back the building it had embedded into as well The Eva then raised its fists as it punched the Angel's core a few times, then grabbed ahold of its ribs and ripped one out and began to repeatedly strike its core with its own rib.

Sensing it would lose this battle, the Angel got one last burst of strength as it got up, and wrapped around the upper boy of the Eva. After a moment, the Angel selfdestructed, and a massive explosion engulfed Unit 01.

* * *

"Wooooaah!" Gino let out in amazement.

"I don't know who the pilot is, but I like his style." Mari remarked.

"What style?" Anya questioned with her usual monotone.

"The part where he rips out the things rib and proceeds to beat it down with it own appendage." Mari explained. "That was my favorite part."

"Why am I not surprised?" Kaworu asked.

"Cause Mari is so crazy." Gino said.

"I heard that!" Mari said and Gino flinched.

* * *

"Wow, that was quite a comeback." Kaji commented. "See Asuka? Nothing to get worked up over."

"I guess it was an okay performance once the pilot got his act together." Asuka said as she relaxed back into her seat. "Still, it'll be nothing compared to what I'm going to do once I get my shot at the action."

* * *

"Fine, Ikari." Lelouch said to the older man. "I'll pilot one of those things! Just don't ever think about even bringing my sister anywhere near one of those things!"

"Of course. Welcome to NERV, Lelouch Lamperouge." Gendo said as he stood up, and he and Fuyutsuki left the bridge.

* * *

And there is the second chapter. So what did you think? For the battle, I wanted to cover it from a different agnle. Rather than just describe a battle that everyone knows, for the majority of it I wanted to cover those watching the battle than it itself. There's Asuka, whose as impatient as always, Lelouch, who doesn't want Nunnally to be an Eva pilot and resigns himself in her place, and Mari and her group of Kaworu, Gino, and Anya, who will get some more focus next chapter. Please review.


	3. Settling In

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, nor do I own Neon Genesis Evangelion.

* * *

Lelouch covered his mouth as he let out a yawn. Despite his protests, he had spent the night at NERV HQ at their request. He had made sure to contact Nunnally to tell him that he was fine, and that he would be back as soon as he could. As another yawn escaped him, a cup was held near his face.

"Here you go." Cecile said. "I'm sorry that we had to make you stay here overnight."

"Its fine." he lied. "I'm just a bit worried about my younger sister."

"Oh, you have a younger sister?"

"Yes. Shes very dear to me." Lelouch didn't know why he was opening up to this woman, but there was something about her that made him feel he could trust her, at least to an extent. She seemed nice enough.

"It sounds like your sister is very lucky to have such a caring older brother like you." Cecile said as she gave the boy a warm smile. "By the way, I'm Cecile, since we haven't been properly introduced."

"Lelouch, though I'm sure you already know my name."

"Well, its a pleasure to meet you, Lelouch." she said with a smile. "Now, I hate to just leave you, but I do have work to get done."

"Its fine."

"Well then, if you ever need someone to talk to, feel free to come find me. I've always got an ear open." Cecile said as she began to walk off.

"I'll keep you in mind." Lelouch said as he began to drink from his cup. He would have to admit Cecile was nice enough, and her kindness appeared to be genuine. Though that didn't necessarily mean that he would trust her. He just didn't trust most people. He then got up as he decided to take a walk to familiarize himself with the base. "Its not like theres much else to do around here right now."

* * *

Shinji awoke suddenly, finding himself laying down in bed, in a white room. He sat up briefly, then lied back down, staring upwards at the ceiling above.

"I don't recognize this ceiling." he commented to himself.

* * *

In his office, Gendo sat at one of the heads of a triangular table. On one of the other ends was a large man with long white hair in curls. He was none other than the emperor of Britannia, Charles zi Britannia. At the third end was an elderly man with a tan visor over his eyes conected to red devices over his ears. He was known as Keel Lorenz, the leader of Germany, which was currently Britannia's only territory in Europe. Surrounding the table were stone monoliths, each with a number starting at '02' and going upwards. Other than Gendo, none of these people were actually present, and were using holographic technology to offer the illusion of being present for a meeting. Even the triangular table he sat at was mostly holographic, extending out from his usual desk.

"So the Angels have finally returned." a voice from one of the monoliths said.

"Yes. The Fourth Angel attacked and was destroyed. We have have aquired the Third and Fourth Children, and Eva Unit 01 was successfully activated and deployed." another said.

"All appears to be going according to our plan thus far." Charles said. "And we shall have to see to it that it stays that way."

"The damage to Unit 01 will be only a slight setback, and is a minor concern compared to Unit 00's suspension." another monolith commented.

"And with the Second Child set to arrive in Japan, and the upcoming shipment of Unit 02 and Unit 03, we are sure to be ready for the next Angel's arrival." yet another monolith pointed out.

"However, see to it that Unit 04 and Unit 05 are completed on schedule, as well as all subsequent ones." another of the monoliths ordered.

"We are counting on you not to disappoint us, Gendo." a different monolith said. "It is your duty to make sure that NERV and the Evas are used appropriately."

"Ageed. Defeating the Angels is only one part of our plan."

"Yes, the Human Instrumentality Project is our primary goal." Keel said. "I should hope that I don't have to remind you not to lose sight of it, Ikari."

"Of course not." Gendo said. "Rest assured, Seele's plans shall come to fruition."

"Lets hope the committee's trust in your organization's ability is not misplaced." Charles said.

* * *

Shinji stared out the window into the Geo-Front. As he did, he heard movement watched as Rei was pushed by on a gurney. She was bandaged, and appeared to be much more passive than when he last saw her.

"Oh, you're awake." Shinji heard, and turned to see Lelouch walking towards him.

"Uh, hi... Lelouch, was it?" Shinji replied, and the other boy nodded, stopping next to him, and staring out the window as well.

"So how was it out there, inside that thing?" Lelouch asked without turning to face the boy.

Shinji looked at his arm, recalling the pain he had felt when the Angel had hurt the Evangelion's arm. "It was scary. I felt what the Eva felt. Misato said that I wasn't actually being hurt myself, but I felt every bit of it..."

"I see." Lelouch said as he reflected on his words, wondering what it would be like when it was him inside of one of those things. "I don't know what it must have been like in there, but I gues I'll find out eventually." he said out loud.

"Huh?" Shinji said as he turned to face the Britannian boy.

Lelouch sighed. "Your father wants me to pilot another of those giants. They tell me more Evangelion will be arriving next week, and I have little choice but to pilot it."

"Are you afraid?" Shinji asked.

"More than a bit, but like I said, I have little choice but to pilot it."

"Why is that?"

"Because if I don't, my sister will have to." Lelouch said, clenching his fist. "And just like you couldn't let that injured girl pilot, I can't let my sister pilot one. I'll _never_ allow that to happen."

* * *

"What?" Lelouch, and Shinji asked.

"You heard me." Misato said. "Starting today, I'll be taking care of you two from now on. We'll be living together."

While Shinji wasn't sure what to say, Lelouch knew exactly what he wanted to. "No."

"Whats that?"

"I said 'no.' It means that I refuse."

"Really? And why is that?"

"Many reasons. For one, I'm already staying somewhere else, and I don't need you take care of me." Lelouch stated.

"You're a fifteen year old boy with no parents, and you're taking care of your younger sister." Misato said looking at a file on the Britannian boy before her. "And on top of that, for whatever reason, Commander Ikari wants you to be supervised, so since I volunteered to take care of Shinji, I said I could watch you as well. Unless of course you'd rather have someone a little more strict breathing down your neck every minute of the day who isn't the type to overlook some of your bad habits. Like say, ditching class to gamble."

Lelouch frowned. "It would seem that NERV has done its homework." he commented. It would seem that for now, he had no control in the matter, a feeling he hated. He would have to comply in this situation, if only because he knew that anyone else that NERV would assign to look after him would be much worse. "And what about my sister? I'm not just going to leave her by herself."

"Of course you won't. She can move in with the rest of us." Misato said with a smile.

* * *

Lelouch walked into his home, having been dropped off to pack up his things and get Nunnally. Considering his alternative, he reluctantly accepted to live with that woman. Misato said that she would be back after dropping off Shinji and doing a bit of shopping. As soon as he walked through the door, his sister rushed at him, and immediately embraced him in a hug. "You're finally back! I was so worried about you yesterday!" she said.

"I told you last night when I called that I was fine." he reassured his precious sister.

"I know, but I still wanted to see you."

Lelouch gave his sister a reassuring smile and said "You don't have to worry about me anymore." He then pulled out of the hug and looked his dear sister in the eyes. "Now, theres some important things I need to talk to you about right now."

* * *

Shinji stood outside the door of an apartment holding a grocery bag. He couldn't help but think that this place seemed nicer than the last place he had stayed. Next to the door were several boxes with a NERV label on them. "Perfect, your stuff is already here. I actually just moved in myself, so I've still got plenty of unpacking to do myself." Misato said as she unlocked the door. Opening it, she stood aside. "Well, don't just stand there, c'mon in!"

"O-okay. Thank you for having me." Shinji said.

"Oh, don't talk like its a burden for you to be here. This is your home now, too. Just come in." she

A bit hesitantly, Shinji stepped through the open doorway and into what was his new home. "Well, home sweet home." he said sheepishly.

Misato gave him a smile and repiled "Home sweet home." As the two walked in, she then added "Oh, and sorry if things are a little messy. Like I said, I'm still settling in here." Shinji looked around, and was left speechless by the sight. 'A little messy' was possibly the biggest understatement of the year. The place was littered with beer cans, as well empty bowls and cups of instant ramen, empty bags of chips, and empty pizza boxes and even all over the unpacked boxes of the woman's stuff, which were themselves also placed haphazardly around the room. "Anyway, why don't we put this stuff away in the kitchen before I go pick up our other two roommates." the woman said cheerfully, completely unfazed to just how much of a mess her place was, but then again, it was her mess. "Once I get back, we can celebrate all of us living together with a bit of a party.

"Uh, yeah..." was all Shinji could say as he followed her into the kitchen. As he did, he took note of the contents of the fridge, which was nothing but ice, snacks, and nothing but beer. He couldn't help but wonder just what kind of life Misato lead, and just what he was getting into by staying with this woman. He then caught sight of a second fridge in in the corner. "Um, whats in the other fridge?"

"Oh, don't mind that. Hes probably still sleeping." Misato replied without even looking away from what she was doing.

'_Sleeping?_' he wondered to himself.

"And there we go. Everything is put away. Now I can be on my way." she said as she closed the fridge. She then left the kitchen and headed for the door. "I shouldn't be gone long, so just relax for a bit right now." she said right before she closed the door behind her.

Shinji then looked at the disaster area of a living room and sighed. "I guess I'll bring my stuff in for now..." he said as he headed to the door to get the boxes of his possessions that were right outside.

* * *

As Misato drove on her way towards Ashford to pick up Lelouch, she thought back to her earlier conversation with Commander Ikari.

_"Sir, if you don't mind, since you need someone to watch the Fourth Child, I could do it. I've already volunteered to take care of Shinji, so I guess I could take care of Lelouch as well." she had said._

_Gendo had stared impassively at her for a few minutes saying. "Fine. But you must be aware of the most important thing about observing the Fourth Child, Lelouch Lamperouge."_

_"Sir?"_

_"At some point in the future, Lelouch will come into contact with a classified individual. You are to inform me when you have confirmation that this has occured. Is that understood?" he said as a file was placed on the desk before him. Misato read through the file, which contained background on Lelouch, such as having no parents, taking care of his younger sister, his usual habits, and other things that she glanced through at the time._

_"Yes sir."_

Misato then glanced at the same file that sat in the passenger seat of her car, which was open to a page with picture attached to it by a paper clip. A picture of a young woman with long, green hair and amber eyes. As she neared Ashford Academy, she picked it up and closed it before putting it in the glove box. '_The Third Child, selected without a preliminary report, and arrives on the same day as the Angel attack, which was the same day I was supposed to bring the Fourth Child to meet with Commander Ikari. Not only that, but the Third is also his Commander Ikari's son. The coincidences keep adding up, plus now theres this mysterious girl that I'm supposed to watch out for. I can't help but wonder just whats going on..._'

* * *

Misato smiled widely for the young girl who stood before her. Next to her was an exhausted looking Lelouch, who when asked why he was like this, Nunnally had said that 'he did all of the work before Sayoko helped us.' Misato had laughed at that.

"So you're going to be taking care of my brother and me for now, Miss Misato?" Nunnally asked her.

"Yes. And you don't have to call me 'miss.' Misato will be fine." Misato said as she kneeled to be on eye level with the girl. "And you must be Nunnally. You seem like a very sweet girl. I hope we get along." She said, and recieved a smile back from her.

"Okay." Nunnally replied.

"Well Lelouch, your sister is a lot nicer to me than you are. Now why can't you?" Misato said as she stood up.

"Thats because Nunnally is innocent, and doesn't know what you're really like." he replied, and his sister looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean, big brother?" Nunnally asked.

"For one, Nunnally, Misato is very imature for her age." he told his sister, and Misato frowned.

"Maybe, but she seems real nice." Nunnally said. "If shes going to have to take care of us from now on, I want to give her a chance. I remember how you and Suzaku never got along, but then you two became good friends."

Lelouch sighed. "Misato is nothing like Suzaku..."

* * *

"Shinji! We're home!" Misato called out as she opened the door to the apartment and walked in. As she did, she was surprised to walk into a clean room. "Oh wow! And you cleaned everything up while I was gone! You didn't have to do that!"

"Sorry. I kinda trpped over some stuff, so I just started to clear a walk way, and I guess I didn't stop until everything was cleaned." he explained.

"'Sorry?' Don't appologize for cleaning. You saved me a lot of work!" Misato said. "Anyway, you've already met Lelouch, and here is his adorable, and much-nicer-than-him sister, Nunnally." she said as she pointed to the younger girl.

"Its nice to meet you, Shinji." Nunnally greeted him with a smile.

"Um, hello." Shinji returned.

"They go to the nearby Ashford Academy. And you've already beed enrolled, so you'll be going with them, too." Misato said.

Shinji was a bit suprised by this. "Are you sure thats okay? I mean, I'm not Britannian."

"Don't worry about that. Ashford Academy allows Japanese students to attend." Nunnally told him. "Theres more than a few Japanese kids in my class."

"Anyway, enough talk for now. You kids get the table ready while I make dinner!" Misato said. Not long after, the three learned that said dinner was all instant and microwavable food. As Misato took a big gulp from her can of beer before letting out yell of enjoyment over her beverage. She then looked over children who say before her. Nunnally was eating fine, while Lelouch frowned, not bothering to hide his displeasure though he was eating, albeit slowly. Shinji however, just seemed to stare at the meal, not eating a bite. "C'mon Shinji, eat up. Sure it may all be instant stuff, but its not that bad. Lelouch and Nunnally are eating it just fine."

"Its edible at least." Lelouch said impassively.

"Its okay." Nunnally said. "I've never eaten food like this, and its nice to try new things."

"You sure are an optimistic little girl, Nunnally." Misato said with a smile towards the youngest one. then turned back to Shinji. "So what wrong?"

"Sorry. Its just that, I don't usually eat stuff likre this..." the boy said.

"You're not being picky, are you?" Misato asked as she stood up and stuck her face in the boy's face, soundng a bit angry.

"N-no, I, uh, just meant... Uh, it looks good." he stammered out.

Sitting back down, the older woman let out a giggle. "This is kinda nice, huh? Just a couple roomies sitting down to enjoy a nice dinner together. Wouldn't you guys agree?" she asked.

"Uh, I guess..." Shinji said, still a bit startled from before.

"I don't know..." Lelouch said.

Nunnally giggled. "Its not so bad. Misato reminds me a bit of Milly, wouldn't you agree, big brother?"

"Hm... You have a point Nunnaly, they are a bit similar." her older brother found himself agreeing with her.

"Oh? And who is that? A friend of yours?" Misato asked curiously, wondering who this girl that she reminded them of.

"Shes just a girl we've known for a while." Lelouch said casually. "Very wild, and immature most of the time, which is where the resemblance lies." Shinji thought he saw a vein pop out on Misato's forehead as Lelouch said that.

Nunnally couldn't help but giggle slightly. "Please don't take any offense, Misato. My brother is very nice, but he takes a while to warm up to most people."

"Oh, I see." Misato said slyly, getting into Lelouch's face. "You act like the condescending and stuff, but you're really just a shy little boy underneath the act. Its alright, I won't think less of you." Misato siad mockingly.

Lelouch frowned. He couldn't help but think that Misato was exactly like Milly. He considered that if he was going to stay here, he might have to lighten up a bit, if just so that he wouldn't incure this woman's wrath. He knew how Milly could get at her most immature, and didn't want to have to deal with something like that on a daily basis. Dinner was mostly silent after that, up until they were almost done with their meal.

"Anyway, now that we're just about done, I think its time we divvy up the chores between us." Misato said. "Since we're all gonna be living here together, we gotta make sure we pull our weight around here. Well, except Nunnally. Shes still young, so she doesn't have to."

"Thats fine. I would just do her stuff for her anyway." Lelouch said.

"My, such a caring big brother." Misato said teasingly. "Now, theres only one way we can fairly split the chores up." Said fair way consisted of playing rock-paper-scissors, which resulted in the common patter of Misato with a single day for any chore, while Shinji and Lelouch averaged thrice a week on any given chore, with them sometimes ending up with four days on some. "And there we go!" Misato said after the sat game. "Now wasn't that fair?"

"Sure, why not..." Lelouch muttered to himself.

"Hm? What was that?" Misato asked, staring hard at the Britannian boy. "Ah, who cares. Anyway, its getting late, so why don't we get the bath ready? Thats just what we all need; a nice hot bath, wouldn't you agree?" She said as she looked around the room, not getting a response. "Well, since no one wants to volunteer, Lelouch and Shinji can have the first bath, then Nunnally, and then I'll go last."

"Fine, fine." Lelouch said as he stood up. "I guess I do still need a bath after yesterday."

"Thats the spirit. Just don't do anything that I wouldn't."

"Personally, I think the more responsible thing would be to do whatever you wouldn't do." the raven haired boy commented as he turned the corner, Shinji following him with a sigh. Shortly after, Shinji and Lelouch stood outside the bathroom, both naked save for the towels wrapped around their wastes. Shinji blushed as he noticed the bras and panties that hung near the ceiling. "Just ignore them. If she knows it gets to you, she'll just tease you even worse." he said casually, not even looking at them.

"I guess..." Shinji said, then opened the door. As it opened, the two boys were met with a sight that neither would have ever expected.

Back in the dining room, Misato and Nunnally heard screams from the two boys, and then heard footsteps as they ran down the hall befored they then stood in the doorway. Shinji, had a panicked look on his face, while Lelouch did his best to conceal that he had actually been afraid. "M-m-misato! Theres a thing-!" Shinji stammered out.

"Thing?" the woman questioned. Just then, from behind the boys waddled a black bird-like creature that neither they, nor Nunnally had ever seen before." Oh, thats just Pen-Pen. Hes a warm-water penguin, and I guess you could say that hes our other room mate."

"Oh! Hes so cute!" Nunnally said as ran over to fridge that it had gone into, just in time to miss the boy's towels fall down and expose them. The two boys quickly covered themselves and scurried off in embarrassment, the older woman snickering as she took a sip from a can of beer.

* * *

Lelouch yawned the next morning as he awoke from his sleep. He looked around his new room, which was nearly empty since he hadn't unpacked his things or moved the larger stuff from his old room back at Ashford. It was a bit smaller than his old one. It was fortunate that there were four bedrooms in the apartment, so they at least each got their own rooms.

Looking out the window, it seemed like a nice day, and it was Sunday, so he had no plans. As he got dressed, he contemplated calling Rivalz to pick him up and playing a few chess games at his usual place. He stepped out of his room and caught a whiff of something coming from the kitchen, no doubt Shinji making breakfast since today was his turn. He then knocked on the door next to his. "Nunnally? Are you awake?" he asked.

"Coming!" he heard her reply, then his sister opened the door. "Good morning, big brother!" she said cheerfully.

"Good morning to you, too." Lelouch replied warmly. "Did you sleep alright in your new bed?"

"It was fine. Its not as nice as our old ones, but I'm fine with it."

"Then I'm fine as well. Anyway, lets get some breakfast. It smells like Shinji is almost done."

"Okay!"

Entering the kitchen, the two saw Shinji standing in front of the stove, who turned to greet them. "Oh, good morning. You're just in time; I just finished." he said as he made plates and set them in front of the two, who both thanked him. They ate in mostly silence until Misato walked in with her cell to her ear.

"Yeah, yeah. I understand Ritsuko. I'll get on it. See ya later." she before hanging up the phone and sighing. "Sorry to burst your bubble you guys if you had and plans for the day, but we've apparently got some important stuff to do today." she said as she took a seat at the table. "We've gotta go to the airport to pick someone up, and then we've got some tests and such to do at NERV."

"And what about Nunnally?" Lelouch asked.

"Well, we'll have to find someone to look after her before we leave, so I'll-"

She then watched Lelouch pull out his cellphone and hit a speed dial. "Hello? Sayoko? Could you do me a favor and come to our new address to watch Nunnally for a while?" He said into it. "Thanls, I apreciate it." he then hung up. "Everything is taken care of."

* * *

Much later, after the maid had arrived at the apartment, the three of them sat boredly in the nearest airport. Misato groaned, thinking about how she had planned to sleep in today. She sighed and then looked out a nearby window and saw Britannian military airship with the NERV logo landing. "Ugh, its _finally_ arriving you two." she said with a relieved sigh to the two boys.

"So who have we been waiting for anyway? You've neglected to tell us." Lelouch asked.

"Oh right. Well, its another pilot for the Evas like you two."

"Really?" Shinji questioned, a bit hopeful that he might not have to pilot if there were others to do it.

"Yeah, though her Eva won't be getting here until much later."

"Oh, I see." A faint trace of disappointment was in his voice.

The two made their way outside, and watched a large door on the airship open up, and out stepped a girl that was Shinji's age with long, fiery red hair with two red clips in it. She wore a yellow dress and had a confident look on her face as she strode up to the three. "Its been a while, Misato." she greeted the woman. "And I take it that the two with you are the Third and Fourth that I heard were found?"

"Uh-huh. Shinji, Lelouch, meet the Second Child, Asuka Langley Shikinami." Misato introduced the redhead before them. "You'll all be working together, so try to get along."

"Hmm." Asuka let out as she sized the two up, looking from Shinji, to Lelouch, and back to Shinji. "Neither of them seem all that impressive to me. So, was it one of these two pilotting Unit 01 in the battle, or was it the First?"

"It was Shinji here."

Asuka was then in the boy's face, who flinched slightly by the action. "Um, hello?"

"You may have taken down the first one to show up, but don't think that you're a better pilot than me." she said as she jabbed his chest with her index finger during the last nine words.

"Uh, okay?" he questioned, not sure how to react to this girl.

"I'll be sure to take down most of the Angel's myself, so you two and the First can just sit back, since I won't be needing any help." she declared loudly as she backed up and pointed her finger at the two boys.

"Not like we care..." Lelouch muttered, and Asuka threw him an annoyed glare.

But before she could say anything to him, another person stepped out of the airship. "Now, now Asuka. Theres no need to be off to a bad start with co-workers. Its best to get along, just like Katsuragi says." Kaji said as he walked up to them, and Asuka's mood brighten as Misato's visibly soured. "Nice to see you again, Misato. Its been too long."

"Kaji," Misato started sweetly, then quickly shifted tone as she finished. "It hasn't been long enough."

"Ouch. You wound me, madam." he said, briefly feigning harm. He then looked over to the boys. "So you two are the Third and Fourth Children, Shinji Ikari and Lelouch Lamperouge. Its a pleasure to meet you both. I am Ryoji Kaji."

"Uh, hello." Shinji said and Lelouch nodded.

"Anyway, Misato, would you mind bringing Asuka to headquaters with you? I've got something to take care of before I go there." he said as he started to walk away, not waiting for a response.

* * *

The three designated Eva pilots stood before Ritsuko, now dressed in what she had told them were called plugsuits, which she had said were meant to aid in their synchronization with their Evas. Shinji wore a blue one labled 01 with a white upper body and some black on the arms and sides. Asuka wore one that was nearly all red labled 02, with a black on the arms and orange over her breasts and a green area above them. Lelouch's was nearly all black labled 03 with some gold colored areas on the arms and his front.

"These body suits aren't very comfortable." Lelouch commented.

"You get used to them after a while." Asuka said.

"So you've worn one of these before?" Shinji asked.

"Of course. I've had quite a bit of training with my Eva, so of course I've worn this before." she said. "Wait, haven't you? You've worn one when you've used Unit 01, haven't you?"

"No. They only gave me the nerve clips when I used it for the first time the other day."

"WHAT? You've never been in an Eva before the other day?" she nearly yelled, shocked by this revelation. "But you've had training before, haven't you?"

"No. I only learned about Evas when I arrived here the other day." he explained.

This only served infuriate her more. She had trained for years to be an Eva pilot, and then this kid comes out of nowhere, and without any training, he pilots Unit 01 and beats an Angel! Asuka nearly seethed, but managed to calm down by telling herself that the Angel must have been really weak, and that he must have gotten lucky. '_Yeah, thats it. And I remember how much he was sucking at the start of the battle, so he definitely got lucky!_' she thought.

She was broken out of her thoughts as Ritsuko cleared her throat. "Anyway, we're going to run some synchronization tests, and then I'm going to have Shinji and Lelouch start their training." she said.

* * *

Lelouch pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, wishing there was some kind of alternative to his current situation. He was really starting to dislike the redhead sitting next to him as she continued to go on and on, alternating between boasting about her getting the highest synch scores, and complaining about how she'd have to now live with Shinji and him. Shinji just sat quietly in the frontt seat, while Misato complained about someone she only reffered to as 'that bastard,' and her usual reckless driving wasn't improving his mood. '_Thankfully, we're back at the apartment._' he thought to himself as Misato skidded into a parking space. He quickly got out as soon as the car stopped. Once back in the apartment, he was greeted with a hug from his sister, and Misato introduced her to their newest room mate as Sayoko left.

Asuka then looked into the hallway. "So, which room is mine?" she asked. She opened a door to look inside one. "Man, these rooms look too small. All of my stuff will barely fit into this apartment when they get here." she muttered to herself.

"Oh, thats right." Misato said, realizing that there weren't any other rooms. "Well, Lelouch, Shinji, it looks like you two are going to have to share one while Asuka gets the other."

"Okay." Shinji agreed.

"Fine." Lelouch said, figuring it was this or her sharing a room with Nunnally, and this was the lesser of two evils.

"Anyway, I'm hungry. Shinji, its your turn to make dinner tonight." Misato said as she opened the fridge and removed one of her beers and took a large gulp from it, and showed her enjoyment of it by letting out a yell.

"I'm going to take a bath before dinner, so none of you better come in." she said as she walked down the hall.

"So how was your day Nunnally?" Lelouch asked as he and his sister took a seat at the table.

"It was fine, Lelouch." she replied "And what about you?"

There was then a sudden shriek thoughout the apartment, and a naked Asuka burst into the kitchen. "Misato! Theres some kind of weird creature in the bathroom!" the girl let out in a panic, and Pen-Pen waddled past her.

Misato couldn't suppress her laughter, and Nunnally giggled a bit as well. "The same thing happened to my brother and Shinji last night." Nunnally said.

Lelouch was smart enough to know that if this was like last night, he shouldn't turn around. Shinji however, didn't think as he turned and said "Misato says it a penguin. His name is Pen-Pen, and-" He froze as he saw Asuka, and his face turned red.

Asuka quickly regained her composure, and the first thing she realized was her current state of dress, or rather, lack of. Her face turned an equal shade of red as she screamed as she leaped at Shinji and kicked him in the face. "You pervert! Letch! Dviant! You idiot!" she yelled at the boy as she covered herself and ran off.

"Well, living here certainly doesn't seem like it will be dull..." Lelouch deadpanned.

* * *

"Man, it sure was fortunate that huge monster didn't wreck the ghetto too badly." Ohgi said as he looked around the surrounding area as he sat with Naoto and Tamaki, waiting for the others to arrive. "The worst we got here was a building destroyed, and it was already falling appart before. It really could have been a lot worse."

"Those Brit bastards sure were considerate to hog most of the damage that thing caused." Tamaki said with a loud laugh.

"Knock it off, Tamaki. It doesn't matter who they are, no one deserves to have their home destroyed. Regardless of however it happens, you shouldn't laugh about it." Naoto scolded. "Besides, I want to hear what this so-called 'amazing info' that you called us to tell."

Tamaki grinned. "I was gonna wait for the others to get here before I told everyone, but you're the boss. Anyway, I heard from a guy about something interesting in a facility thats run by Clovis. He figures its too dangerous to keep here in the settlement since the news says that more of those monsters will be back, so its going to be moved in few days."

"And just what exactly is it that they're moving?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just some poison gas."

* * *

In Britannia, Charles zi Britannia stood in a hangar that contained two massive Evangelions that stood next to eachother. One was primarily red with four eyes and an orange crescent-shaped piece on its forehead, while the other was black with a red area on its face. With Charles was a man dressed in a while and black uniform with a white cape with gold trim, and one of his eyes was stitched closed. Charles seemed to be staring in silence at the black Eva, Unit 03, for a long periord of time before started to walk away without any words, and the other man followed behind. Charles then cast one last look at Unit 03 before he finally exited the hangar.

* * *

And there is the third chapter. Fun fact: In the first Rebuild movie, you can see empty Pizza Hut boxes in Misato's apartment. I guess her and a certain pizza loving witch have similar taste. Anyway, first off, for the colors of Lelouch's plugsuit, I based them off of the color scheme of the Gawain and Shinkiro. I also wanted to fit C.C. into this chapter with an actual appearance, but with my current plan it was difficult, so I settled for a picture and foreshadowing. And next chapter will see the start of events based around the Code Geass series, and like Evangelion, things will start simillar, and as the story progesses, things will start to differ in this universe. Anyway, please review.


	4. Contract

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, nor do I own Neon Genesis Evangelion.

Been a while since my last chapter, huh? Sorry about that. Real life can be busy, so I don't always have much time to work on stuff. Also wanted to take my time, and wait for the Rebuild movies to come out to see if they would give me any ideas for the story. Anyway, as an apology for taking so long, I made this chapter extra long.

To avatoa: In the new Rebuild movies, Asuka's surname was changed to Shikinami. In this story, I'm blending aspects of both the TV series and the Rebuild movies, and that includes combining aspects of both TV Soryu and Rebuild Shikinami incarnations of Asuka. In fact, I'm touching upon the surname this chapter.

To A Troper: As said in the first chapter, one thing Lelouch hates is not being in control, and this is evident in the times things don't go his way in the series, and now, here he is at Gendo's mercy. Thats enough reason for Lelouch to hate him off the bat.

* * *

Lelouch cracked open an egg as he prepared breakfast for himself, his sister, and the rest of his room mates. It was the day after Asuka had arrived, and as he had expected, Asuka didn't seem to lighten up with Shinji after her bath. Thus far, Asuka acted almost exactly as he had expected, she was just as loud and self-centered as she had demonstrated throughout the day before, and now seemed to dislike Shinji even more after the little show he had recieved the night before. However, most likely due to her current dislike of her 'competition,' despite her habit of making sure her presence was well known, she at least mostly kept to herself and played a handheld game console she always seemed to have on her. He was also thankful that she seemed to not have anything against Nunnally, so she seemed to get along well enough with his sister. Though at the same time, he was worried that she was a potential negative influence for her.

Misato was still asleep, having passed out last night at some point. It was evident that the woman was much too fond of her alchohol, and didn't care about the ramifications of her consumption. But he decided that he would hold his tongue in this situation. It wasn't any of his business, afterall. Shinji on the other hand, he seemed to be getting along with fine, though he found the boy's compliance to be frustrating. He didn't say much to him, or anyone, and mostly kept to himself as he listened to his old SDAT player. As for the other occupant of the apartement, Nunnally absolutely adored Pen-Pen.

Casting a quick glance back at the table, he saw Nunnally waiting patiently, a slight yawn escaping her. He then saw Shinji enter into the room silently, and his sister greeted him with a cheerful "good morning" that Shinji returned with a more subdued one. He still wasn't used to all this. Not long after, Misato stumbled in like a zombie. "Ugh, I hate when I have to go in early..." she groaned, then took a seat at the table. "Morning kids. The food smells good..." she said as she put her head face down on the table.

"Good morning, Misato." Nunnally greeted her with her usual cheerfulness.

It was then that Asuka walked in, now dressed in the Ashford Academy middle school girls uniform. "So, how do I look?" she asked as she posed slightly. "Not that I care what the pervert thinks." she added with a glare towards Shinji.

"I said I was sorry..." Shinji muttered under his breath, having learned well enough last night that his protests would only fall on deaf ears.

"You look nice, Asuka." Nunnally said politely.

"Why thank you, Nunnally." Asuka said with a smile. Lelouch figured he had the girl pegged. She was the type of person who lived for the recognition of others. He honestly couldn't say that he would enjoy having to deal with her. He figured that she would only continue to grate on his nerves as she already was.

* * *

Shinji didn't know what to think as he followed behind Asuka through the Ashford halls towards their classroom. He thought that this school was much too fancy for him to be able to go to. He couldn't believe that a school this nice allowed Japanese students. He could even see some of the glares that some of the Britannian students were giving him. The Japanese students seemed sympathic of his plight, but he knew that wouldn't last. If people knew who his father was, he would be scorned by the Japanese students as well. It was always the same for the son of Gendo the traitor. No one cared that he had no contact with him, or that hehad been cast off by the man just as he had his county. Shinji was merely an outlet for them.

Asuka on the other hand payed them no mind, even though the looks she was recieving weren't the same kind, at least not yet. Her appearance wasn't as obviously non-Britannian as Shinji's was, so she would get away for a bit. Of course, that was probably because she was in fact part Britannian due to her father, though she rejected his lineage, and embraced her mother's heritage, mostly that of being German, though she had no shame in being Japanese. She just refused to accept any and all of her Britannian roots, and Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu was her only parent as far as she was concerned. Langley and Shikinami were merely assumed names to hide her true heritage, though she wished she could have used Soryu.

She had spent her life living in Britannia, and had grown dull to the condescending looks that she had recieved there. Since she had rejected everything to do with her father, even hiding that she was his, and thus was all-Number from her lineage as far as most were concerned, meaning that to the damn Brits she was nothing more than dirt. It didn't matter to them that her association with NERV gave her status equal to a lower noble. Not that she wanted to have Britannian nobilty, mind you. Her experiences had lead her to detest most Britannians. Though after years, it no longer bothered her as much. She knew she was better than some over-privledged nobles, after all, she had gotten to where she was on her own abilities and not thanks to being born into some stupid family, unlik what she assumed made up half the Britannian military. And a bunch of pampered rich school kids were no different where she was concerned. She would merely prove it as necessary, and show them up at every opportunity. No one got away with looking down on her. No one. She was the best, after all.

As they entered the classroom, Shinji saw the familliar face of Rei Ayanami sitting at a desk in the back near the window. '_So she goes here too, huh?_' he thught. She was still bandaged up from the injuries he had seen her with the other day. He caught her glance at his and Asuka's arrival before she turned her gaze out the window.

After a while, classes began, and they were called to the front to introduce themselves. Going first, Asuka walked up to the blackboard and wrote her full name in elegant, neat, and perfect cursive before turning to face the class. "You all have the honor of being classmates to Asuka Langley Shikinami. And if anyone has a problem with me, then speak up and I'll deal with you." she said.

While the other class began to form their opinions of the new girl, Shinji found his eyes drawn to her for some reason. He knew she was a Number like him, as he had been told she was a mixture of german and japanese, both of which were amongst those Britannia had conqured throughout the years. Yet here she was, not only challenging anyone who might look down on her, but she seemed to be radiating confidence that she could deal with whoever might try. She was the exact opposite of him, who still stood off nervously to the side, hoping no one would notice or pay much attention to him. He really envied that confidence.

"Uh, hello. My name is Shinji Ikari." he said to the classroom nervously.

* * *

Kallen frowned as she glanced towards the seat next to her. She was annoyed that the stuck-up Britannian guy was back. He hadn't been in school the other day, and had hoped that he had either moved away after the giant monster attacked or died during it. Either way, she wouldn't have had to see him again. 'Guess they were too much to hope for.' she thought to herself. 'Oh well. I've got more important things to worry about anyway.' She was of course thinking of the upcoming mission in two days. Acting on Tamaki's intel, they were going to steal the truck's transporting Prince Clovis's poison gas, which meant that she would have to be a part of the mission. She was their resistance group's best pilot, so of course they had to take her on such a big job. She started to smile with pride without realizing it, thinking of her skills. Her talents meant that she would get to help her brother, and that meant everything to her.

Next to her, Lelouch ignored all the going-ons of the class, instead focussing all of his thoughts on all that had happened to him lately. Everything about what had happened to his life in the course of the past few days had happened, and were beyond his control. And it all bothered him to know end. He had thought that he had been so careful over the years, and yet he had thought wrong. Here he was, now being forced to dance in the palm of Gendo Ikari. And what angered him the most was that there was nothing he could do about it. As the class ended, he stood up, and walked over to Rivalz. "Rivalz, I'm in the mood to play some chess. How about we ditch the next few classes and head to our usual place." he told him.

"Sounds great." Rivalz said with a grin. "I was actually hoping you'd be up for going to today."

Lelouch smirked. He needed to blow off some steam, and what better way than his favorite passtime of beating some arrogant nobles at chess.

* * *

As the two made their way down the school grounds to where Rivalz kept his bike, they heard a comotion coming from nearby, and turned to look just in time to see Asuka punch a britannian boy that was twice her size in the stomach. When he then bent over in pain, she then knock him over with a kick to the face. They also saw two other boys, though smaller than the first, lying on the ground around her. Wiping her hands for show, she then looked around the crowd defiantly. "Let that be a lesson to anyone who wants to mess with me, the great Asuka Langley Shikinami!" she declared. "Anyone else?" she said as she surveyed the crowd, and some people took a step back. "Thats what I thought." Asuka said, pulling out her handheld game and started playing it as she walked off, with people quickly getting out of her path.

"Geez, wonder what happened there." Rivalz commented.

"If you're interested, I can ask her later for you." Lelouch said uncarringly as he continued to walk. He didn't really care, though he had a feeling he already knew. He recognized the three now unconcious boys as ones who would often bully japanese students.

"What? Are you crazy? She just beat up guys a lot tougher than you, and you want to ask her why she kicked their ass? I wouldn't go anywhere near her if I were you."

"Yes, well, I also would preffer not to have to deal with her, but unfortunately, I now have to live with her."

"What? With that psycho?"

* * *

In a relatively secluded spot of the Ashford campus, Shinji leaned against a wall as he listened to his SDAT player. As he did, he was approached by a pair other students.

"Hey new guy." the boy with glasses said.

"Yes? What do you need?" Shinji asked as he pulled the earbuds from his ears.

"Well, that friend of yours, the girl you came to school with. She just kicked the asses of a few Britannian students." the other boy said.

"Asuka did?" Shinji questioned with a sigh. "Well, I wouldn't say that we're friends. I only met her yesterday, and she already doesn't seem to like me much."

"Yeah?" the glasses boy asked. "By the way I'm Kensuke, and the big guy with me is named Touji. Don't know if you noticed, but we're both in your class."

"Oh, really? Sorry, I wasn't really paying attention earlier." Shinji replied.

"So, why are you just sitting here alone?" Touji asked. "I mean, normally people try to get to know the other students on their first day of school."

"I'm not really good at making friends." Shinji replied honestly. In fact, he had stopped trying a while ago.

"Man, you sound pathetic right now." Touji said. "You sound like you're okay being lonely. Well then, I guess me and Kensuke are gonna be your first friends at this school. After all, us Japanese gotta stick to together at a fancy school full of Brits like this one."

"Uh, okay." Shinji replied, not sure what to make of what had just happened. He then looked back over to the Academy grounds, and spotted a familiar face. Walking down a path was the bandaged-up Rei. He wondered what she was up to. He watched her as she walked off the school grounds and towards the front gate where he saw a car waiting for her.

* * *

It was much later that day and Misato was driving Lelouch and the other two pilots in her care to NERV HQ for training and tests. "So, how was all of your day?" Misato asked the three.

"Boring." Asuka replied.

"Hmm... You know, most people wouldn't call getting into a fight boring." Lelouch said from the front passenger's seat.

"It is when its with some dumb brits who think they're tougher than they really are." Asuka replied. "Oh, does it bother you that I was beating on your kind? A 'Number' kicking some Brits' asses?"

"Not really. They deserved what they got." Lelouch stated. "Some people mistake status for ability, and those guys you beat up on were some of those people. It was about time one of the people they tried to rough up actually taught them a lesson in humility. Though I'm sure they're too pig-headed to understand the lesson."

"Huh? Well, that sure wasn't the answer I was expecting." Asuka remarked. She was more than a little surprised by his statements. "Usually when I show up some snotty Britannians, others start getting upset."

"Yes, well, most other Britannians don't share my views of the world."

"And what would those views be?"

"That Britannia is the worst country in the world, and that its so-called nobility are are nothing more than over-privledged trash."

Asuka was momentarily speechless. She had been around other Britannians for as long as she could remember, and she had never met another one quite like this boy. Next to her, Shinji was also just as surprised. Sure, he knew Lelouch had been kinder to him than most other Britannians, but he never would have guessed that Lelouch actually hated his own country.

"Well, you two seem to be getting along better than yesterday." Misato chimed in. "This is the first actual conversation I've seen you two have together."

"I guess so." Lelouch responded uncaringly as he looked out his window.

"So, I've been meaning to ask you, but how was your haul from today's gambling?" she said with a snicker.

"I see NERV is indeed keeping a close watch on me." he said, a frown showing his displeasure.

"Sorry, but you guys are pretty important, so we've got to make sure that nothing happens to you."

"Gambling?" Asuka asked incredulously. "What, has Fourth has been hitting the casinos or something?"

"No, nothing like that." Lelouch replied boredly. "I just enjoy playing chess with arrogant people who think they're better than they actually are."

"Chess? You call that gambling?"

"It is when you play for money, though thats not really why I do it, though it is a bonus. I told you, some people think that they're better than they actually are because of their status. I can't stand people like that they're who I play against."

"Whatever."

* * *

In the Shinjuku ghetto, Kallen quickly entered into the room. "Sorry I'm late, Naoto!" she said.

"Its no problem." Naoto said. "Now, Tamaki information says that Prince Clovis is having the poison gas transported the day after tomorrow. Its also being transported in two separate vehicles, and are going to be setting out in the morning. The intel also says that security is also going to be light since its supposed to be a secret. Now, the plan is gonna go like this..."

* * *

Lelouch sighed as he finished coughing up that disgusting orange liquid. It was only his second time, and he already couldn't stand the stuff. "I don't think I'll ever get used to that stuff."

"Oh, quit being such a baby, Fourth." Asuka remarked.

"Uh, please don't argue, you two." Shinji said timidly.

"Oh, shut up, pervert."

"Sorry..."

"Don't appologize! Stand up for yourself, you spineless wimp!" Asuka got so frustrated with Shinji in the short time that she had known him. Other than having gotten a good view of her the other night, she couldn't stand how he appologized for every little thing.

"Sorry..."

"I just said stop appologizing!"

"Not bad in the simulation you two." Misato said as she and Ritsuko came walking up. "You boys are really getting the hang of things."

"And what about me, Misato?" Asuka asked.

"You've been training a lot longer than they have, Asuka." Ritsuko said. "We already know you're a capable pilot."

"The only reason you're here is so that you don't slack off and lose your touch before your Eva arrives." Misato said.

"Impossible!" Asuka declared as she crossed her arms. "Its never gonna happen, because I'll always be the best."

"My, someone sure is conceited." Lelouch commented.

"You trying to start something, Fourth?"

"Of course not." Lelouch said with a shrug as he headed towards the locker room to change out of his plug suit. "I just think that someone thinks that shes better than she actually is."

"What was that?" Asuka demanded with an irate tone, but Lelouch had already entered the locker room.

* * *

Mari let out a yawn as she stretched before sitting back in the seat behind her. "Don't bug me at all you guys. I'm just gonna sleep the whole flight there." she said as she took her glasses of and put them in a case.

Next to her, Anya looked out the window of the plane that she and the others had boarded, and took a picture. "Recorded." she said in her usual monotone.

"Man, I just hope this flight isn't too long." Gino said, impatience clear in his voice. He currently sat in the seat across from Mari.

"Well Gino, we're only flying to Japan, and its just over the largest ocean in the world. I'm sure we'll be there in no time." Mari said sarcastically. She then closed her eyes and put her chair into a reclining position. "Now try not to be too loud, Gino."

"Huh? Why are you singling me out?"

"Because I know Anya isn't going to bother me, and Kaworu is probably going to sit there reading the whole flight." she said, gesturing towards the other boy sitting across from Anya without opening her eyes, who was intently looking over a book of sheet music. "Plus, you're way too loud most of the time."

"Aw, c'mon Mari..." Gino whined, and Mari opened her eyes and glared at him. "O-okay, I'll be quiet!" he replied nervously.

"Good. Wake me when we get there." she said closing her eyes once more.

After a few minutes, Gino loked over to Kaworu. "So Kaworu, you know anything about these Knightmares we're being called in to test?"

"Not much." the other boy replied. "All I know is that Lloyd built them. We're being asigned to work under him."

"Lloyd? Isn't he the guy that works for Prince Schneizel?"

"Yes, but he also works for NERV."

"NERV, huh? So then, you think I might get to pilot one of those Eva things?" the blonde asked hopefully.

"I couldn't say." Kaworu replied as he turned a page. "They require special pilots, who are hand picked by the Marduk Institute. Thus far, I know there are only five who have been picked, with Mari being one of them. Though I hear that there are many possible candidates. Anya and I are two of them, in fact."

"What? So then, you guys have a chance of pilotting one, too? Then what about me?"

"Not likely." Anya said as she took a picture.

* * *

Lelouch sat at home at the kitchen table, simultaneously reading through his homework and his operating manual for the Evangelion. He had once again gone to NERV earlier in the day for training. Shinji was currently working on dinner, and Misato was still at HQ, working the overnight shift. "Working hard, Fourth?" Asuka asked as she sat down accross from him.

"Yes, I suppose so. Not much else to do around here." Lelouch replied as he turned a page of his textbook, not looking up at her. "Any reason you're attempting to distract me from my work?"

"Distract you? Why would I care how you do in school, and I'm already a much better pilot than you." she scoffed, and Lelouch rolled his eyes at her ego. "I'm just trying to be polite and get to know my fellow pilots. Even if one of them is a filthy pervert."

"I keep telling her that was an accident..." Shinji muttered under his breath, though he was ignored.

"Really now?" Lelouch said, glancing up at her. "The "great" Asuka actually showing interest in someone other than herself? I wouldn't have thought it possible."

Asuka narrowed her eyes. "Well aren't you quite the smartass, Fourth."

"I try." Lelouch said as he returned to his activities. "But seriously, I'm not sure why, but I get this strange feeling that you don't like me." Obviously, this comment was dripping with sarcasm.

"I'll ignore that comment. Anyway, so tell me Fourth, since its just something I've been curious about since yesterday. But why does a Britannian like you hate your country?" Asuka said.

"Well now, thats not something I care to share with you." Lelouch replied.

"Fine then, be that way." Asuka said as she got up and pulled out her handheld game and played it as she walked out of the kitchen. '_I guess thats what I get for actually trying to give a Brtannian a chance._' she thought to herself.

Shortly after she did, Shinji spoke up. "Why do you hate Britannia?" he asked. "I mean, I've never met a Britannian that hates Britannia..."

"Its mostly a private reason." Lelouch said. "But I will tell you something, since I've got a feeling that you might understand a bit."

"What do you mean?"

"Lets just say that it has something to do with my father."

* * *

Mari stretched as she got of the plane, followed by Gino, Kaworu, and Anya, who promptly took a picture. "Recorded."

"So, this is Area 11, huh?" Gino said as he looked around the terminal for the man the supposed to meet.

"It sure is." Mari said. "Now where is Lloyd? I'm just itching to get in a cockpit."

"Uh oh. We all know what that means..." Gino said, a chill running down his spine.

"And just what are you implying, Gino?" Mari said, getting into the blonde boy's face.

"N-nothing!"

"Thats what I thought." Mari said with a smile as she backed away.

"Well, aren't you quite the bunch of characters." a voice said and the four turned to see Lloyd and Cecile approaching them.

"Its nice to meet you four." Cecile greeted them with her usual warm smile. "I'm Cecile, and this is Lloyd."

"Hello, ma'am." Mari greeted. "We are the pilots being transfered into ASEEC."

"Well, the uniforms already told us that." Lloyd said, looking over the four. He already knew that three of them were Evangelion pilot candidates, but other than that, the three were mysteries, and their pasts mostly classified. Only Gino's records were public. Of course, not that he cared in the slightest. He only wanted top pilots to test his machines, and anything else was pretty trivial to him. In fact, capability was the reason why he was going to recruit his fifth test pilot, even though it was against protcol.

Anya took out her camera as she took a picture of the two scientists. "Recorded." she said in a monotone.

"So, how long until I can get into one of those Knightmares you're working on?" Mari asked.

"Well, we've only got one ready so far." Lloyd said. "And we've already got someone else in mind to pilot it."

"Aw, that sucks." the girl let out in disappointment.

"Uh, sorry for prying, but why bother having us tranfer to your unit then if you're gonna give the first machine to someone else?" Gino asked.

"Ah, well, you see that is the tricky part." Lloyd said with a wry smile. "You see, he is an Eleven, so that means he won't normally be allowed to pilot. But, in the simulators, he shows a lot of potential. But the simulators that are a required part of military training are just a formality for Honory Britannians. SO, we're gonna show what he can really do by putting him into the Lancelot the first chance we get."

* * *

Shinji was currently minding his own business as he sat by himself during his free time between classes. He didn't really know how he should spend it, so he simply secluded himself for now. Of course, keeping to himself didn't necessarily mean that others would keep away from him.

"Hello, Third." Asuka greeted him as she approached.

"Oh, hey Asuka." Shinji replied meekly. "What do you need?" He figured she wouldn't be talking to him unless she wanted something from him.

He figured right. "Have you seen Fourth around?"

"Um, I think I saw Lelouch with a friend of his." he replied.

"Take me to him."

"What?"

"What are you, stupid? I just told you to take me to Fourth. I want to talk to him."

"Uh, okay?" Shinji said hesitantly, but none the less, he did as she asked.

Lelouch walked with Rivalz towards his friend's bike, and took a seat in the sidecar. "Man, I hope we get a pretty good haul today." Rivalz commented. "I've already got the match set up, and its for a nice sum of money." he explained, already looking forward to his share.

"Today is looking to be pretty boring." Lelouch said to himself as Rivalz started uo the bike. Honestly, he really hated where things seemed to be going for him lately. He hated being Gendo's puppet. Then again, it wasn't like his life was much better before. He knew all too well that his life had been stuck in a rut, and had been ever since he had settled in here at Ashford. And all he had to look forward to was to work out his frustrations on a few hapless, cocky Britannians. Still, not much of an improvement for him. Honestly, it was pretty clear that he was now worse off thanks to being force into being Gendo's pawn.

He really wished that something, anything, would change.

"Hey Fourth!"

He was broken from his thoughts by the familiar voice

"'Fourth'?" Rivalz repeated, unaware of what the term meant.

"Its a nickname she gave me." Lelouch said. "What to you want, Asuka?"

"I'll cut straight to the point; I want to come with you today on your little gambling trip." she stated simply.

"What!?" Rivalz let out in surprise.

Lelouch frowned at her stated intentions. "And why would you want to do that?"

"I want to see how good you are." Asuka stated. "Theres nothing to do around here, and classes suck."

"Well, if you were to come, you'd have to share the side car with Lelouch." Rivalz said.

"What? No way am I sharing a seat like that with him!" Asuka protested.

"Well, then you can't come." Rivalz said as he got on the bike. "The only other seat besides the sidecar is the driver's, and thats mine."

"I see." And with a smirk, she pushed Rivalz off the bike, then on a whim, pushed Shinji into the sidecar with Lelouch. Then before anyone could react, she hopped onto the bike and sped off as fast as she could.

"Hey! Thats my bike!" Rivalz shouted in protest.

"Don't worry, you'll get it back! I'm just gonna borrow it!" she said as they drove off. "Now, where are we off to, Fourth?"

"Don't I get a say in whether or not I wanna go?" Shinji asked as he tried to position himself better in the sidecar. But his protests were pointless at this point.

* * *

Naoto looked at the two armored vehicles that their group had captured. Tamaki's info had been right on the money. And thankfully, because it was apparently to be kept a secret, security was minimal. They had captured both with little resistance. He had briefly inspected the two transports, one had a capsule that was a bit bigger than a human, while the other had a larger container, and a small box. He was a bit curious by that. The smaller capsule definitely looked like some kind of chemical weapon, but the large container looked like a storage for something else, and figured it was probably big enough to fit a Knightmare Frame. Plus, what was with the box? Both trucks were devoid of anything else. He'd like to check it out, but he knew they didn't have time to waste on that just yet.

"So, what is the plan from here, leader?" Ohgi asked.

"I say its too dangerous to move them together." Naoto said. "If we split up, if one is attacked, the other could still make it back."

"Sounds good too me."

Naoto looked over to Kallen. She was currently pilotting one of their two Glasgows, with him getting the other. As much as he didn't want to, it would be best for them to each go with one car. But then he wouldn't be there to keep an eye on her. And what if something happened to her, and he couldn't stop it since wasn't with her. He then looked over to the two transports. Maybe the one with the larger container would be a priority?

"Okay everyone! We'll need to move out ASAP. The longer we stay here, the sooner the Britannian military will track us." he said to everyone. "Kallen, load your Glasgow into that transport. Nagata will drive. Saito and I will be in the other. Both cars will spilt up and take different routes back to the base. Everyone else, head back to Shinjuku, and we'll all meet up there."

"Right!"

* * *

"What was that?" Misato asked Kaji over her phone, having not heard her properly in her half-awake state.

"I said that theres just been a terrorist attack here in Tokyo." Kaji repeated. "They attacked a facility that was run by Prince Clovis, and stole a pair of transport trucks that he was having moved out of the Settlement. They're still on the loose and being pursued."

"What was stolen?" Misato questioned as she started to wake up and think clearly.

"They being tight-lipped about it. Too tight-lipped. They refused to tell us, and just said it was classified." he explained.

"So then why are you telling me this?"

"Just in case something happens, we want the pilots to be safe. You're to pick them up and keep an eye on them. Bring them to HQ if you want."

"What about Section 2? Isn't it their job to protect the children?"

"Personally, I don't really trust them in a situation like this. And you are the one responsible for Shinji, Asuka, and Lelouch. Just do your job before you worry about how others do theirs."

"Fine, I got it."

* * *

"Geez, some bar?" Asuka commented as she followed Lelouch in with Shinji trailing behind her. Lelouch simply ignored her.

As they entered inside, and older man stood up. "Oh, thank heaven I'm saved!" he said. He had been sitting at a table accros from a very well-dressed man, and on a table between them was a chess table with the pieces all set up. It was clear that the game was already in progress. "Are things going well at school? Oh, I see Rivalz isn't with you today. Who are your friends?" he asked Lelouch.

"What have we here? Mere school children?" the well-dressed man commented.

"Well look at this; a nobleman." he said, a smirk already on his face.

"I envy you kids today. You have so much time on your hands. Time for regrets." the man said. "What is your name?"

"Lelouch Lamperouge." he said as he looked at the ches board.

"Le-Lelouch, are you going to play the rest of this match?" Shinji questioned as he looked at the board. He wasn't an expert on chess, but even he could tell that the nobleman was clearly winning, and time had run out, so Lelouch shouldn't be able to plan his moves. "Uh, I don't think you can win."

"Tell me, Asuka," Lelouch said, acknowledging that she was there. "When do you think we would have to leave to make our next class?"

"On that piece of junk, I'd estimate twenty minutes if we went at top speed." Asuka said.

"Then be sure you drive safely." he said as he sat down. "I'll need nine minutes." he then looked at the older man, clearly the bartneder working here. "By the way, about yesterday?"

"Understood. We'll discuss it later." he replied.

"Nine minutes? Looks like someone has a big head, Fourth!" Asuka mocked. She figured there was absolutely no way that he would win. "You only have twnty seconds per move, so you think you can end this in just nine minutes? With how much of an advantage white has on black?"

"Of course. Thats enough time it will take at most." Lelouch said as he picked up the black king.

"You're starting with the king!? AHAHAHAHA!" the noble laughed.

"HA! You're such an idiot! You say you'll win in nine minutes, and you waste a move on the king?" Asuka said. And to think, she had almost thought about buying into his confidence.

Lelouch simply smiled as he moved the piece forward.

* * *

Rivalz grumbled as he walked over to where Milly was eating with Nunnally and two other girls. "I'd like to report a theft!" he said to her. "That tranfer girl with the red hair stole my bike!"

"Hm? How?" Milly asked.

"Red hair? Do you mean Asuka?" Nunnally asked.

"Yeah, that was her name! And she took my bike, and kidnapped Lelouch and that other boy she was with!"

"Other boy? Was it Shinji?"

"I don't know, no one said his name. He was pretty quiet, too."

"What!? Is Lulu safe?" the girl with orange hair, Shirley, asked, her voice clearly showing her concern. "What does she want with him?"

"Worried that another girl is trying to make off with with your darling Lulu?" Milly asked. "And clearly, she's got quite the appetite, taking two boys all for herself!" she said with a laugh.

"Cut it out, Milly." Shirley said with a blush.

"Excuse me, I overheard you three talking." a voice from behind them said, and they all turned to see Misato standing there. "Could you tell me what happened to Lelouch and the other two."

"Uh, who are you, ma'am?" Rivalz asked, warry of the japanese woman before him.

"Thats Misato. She is taking care of me and my brother, now." Nunnally said.

"So you're Ms. Katsuragi? I heard you were Lelouch and Nunnally's new guardian from my grandfather." Milly stated. "Go ahead, Rivalz. You can tell her what happened."

"Uh, right. Anyway, me and Lelouch were talking by my bike, minding our own business-"

"And getting ready to go gambling!" Shirley said.

"Uh, right, that. When that girl came up. She wanted to come with us, but we turned her down. Then she pushed me off my bike, pushed the wimpy guy with her onto Lelouch, and rode off."

"I see." she said. '_What the hell is Section 2 doing!? They're supposed to be watching the Children, but they let all three of them get_ _away!_' She was definitely going to report this to the commander. "Thank you for letting me know. Can you tell me where they were heading?"

* * *

"Oh wow! I have to hand it to you, Fourth!" Asuka said, not bothering to supress her laughter. "You really surprised me back there! And the look on that noble's face was absolutely priceless! And with thirty less seconds than you thought!"

"He also didn't have much time to move either, so I used that to my advantage when planning out my strategy." Lelouch said. "And as far as opponents go, nobles are tepid. Just over priveldged parasites, thats all."

"You have no idea how much I agree with you right now!" Asuka said. "And I'll admit, you're actually really good. I'm genuinely impressed. Maybe you should play against me some time."

"We'll see."

As they exitted the building, they saw that a large television monitor broadcast an announcement about a terrorist attack from yesterday that had occured in Osaka. "_We apologize for the delay. Now, his royal highness, Prince Clovis, Third Prince of Britannia, will address the nation._" a female announcer said.

Prince Clovis's image came onto the screen. "_To all my imprerial subjects, including of course, the many cooporative Elevens who choose to serve the EMpire of Britannia!_" he clutched his chest over his heart for dramtic effect. "_Do you not se my pain? My heart was ripped from my chest, only to be torn appart! The remnants are filled with rage and sadness! However, as ruler of Area 11, I will not tolerate terrorism of any kind! Because the battle we fight is a righteous one, a virtuous battle to protect the well-being of one and all! Now then everyone, I would like you to join me in observance of the eight who died for justice in the line of duty._" he said.

"_A moment of silence, please._"

As Shinji had watched, he saw that Leouch and Asuka had simply kept walking. "Uh, aren't you two going to join in?"

"I'm not wasting my time on that crap." Asuka said.

"And now its me who agrees with you." Lelouch said as he payed their parking fee. "Besides, spilling tears over those people won't bring them back to life, now will it?"

"Pretty dark, but absolutely true."

* * *

Clovis was furious. Moments ago he had been enjoying himself at one of his parties that he would often throw, and then had given a speech to the public about an incident from yesterday, when suddenly he had received news that angered him more than his ineffectual efforts during the Angel attack. His Code R transport trucks had both been attacked and stolen. He had immediately ordered that his royal guard and Knightmares be deployed.

He was not going to give those trucks up.

* * *

"Hey Fourth, your first move back there." Asuka said to him. "Why did you waste it on the king?"

"If the king doesn't lead, how can he expect his subordinates to follow?" Lelouch said.

"Huh? What is with that answer?"

"What do you mean?" Lelouch said as he read a book in the side car, though it was a bit difficult and uncomfortable with Shinji also there.

"Do you have some fantasy to be some bigshot leader or something."

"Not at all." Lelouch said. "Ambitions like that will ruin your health."

Then suddenly, they heard the loud beeping of a truck, and all three turned around to see an armored truck behind them, and Asuka swerved in panic. Inside the car, Nagata cursed at his luck. "You idiot, watch where you're going!" he said as he ade to turn down a ramp.

"No! Not that way!" Kallen protested, but it was too late. As soon as he turned, they broke through a gate, and into a construction site. At the truck's speed, they could stop as they crashed into the structure.

"Uh, I think that might have been our fault..." Shinji let out.

"I don't think so." Lelouch said.

"Me neither." Asuka agreed. "The idiot should have watched where he is going."

All three got up, and took a look at the crashed vehicle. As they did, Lelouch could swear that he saw something. "Looks like the powerline on the stupid bike got cut. Its useless right now." Asuka commented as she examined it. She then saw Lelouch drop his helmet and goggles into the side car, and headed towards the vehicle. "Hey, wait!" Asuka said as she ran after him, and Shinji, not wanting to be left alone in this situation, followed them.

"Hey, are you alright?" Lelouch called out, but no response. As he climbed up on top of the vehicle on a ladder on the side, Asuka abd Shinji followed him up. As they stood on top, they suddenly felt something strange.

"_Its you. Finally, I have found-_" It was as if it was a voice in their head.

But they could waste no time, as the drivers of the armored truck came to, and started the thing up. As it began moving, the three fell inside the truck.

* * *

"WHAT!?" Misato demanded into the phone. "You're telling me that you finally found the three, and they FALL INTO THE TERRORIST'S TRUCK!?"

"_Just as bad, the milliary just caught up with the truck and is attacking it._" Kaji told her.

"UGH! Section 2 is absolutely USELESS!" she proclaimed.

Next to her, in the passenger seat, Nunnally sat silently, though the situation was not lost on her. All she needed to know was that her brother was in trouble. When Misato had showed up looking for her brother and the others, she could tell that something was wrong, and convinced the older woman to take her with her to find him. She didn't want to lose the only family that she had left.

* * *

"Ugh, this is all your damn fault, Fourth!" Asuka declared, all of her postive opinions of Lelouch gone, and returned her her previous dislike of the boy.

"You'd think they stick a ladder on the inside, too." Lelouch commented as he looked around, ignoring her tirade. There were only two things he saw, and was the container, so he figured they might have to use that to climb out of the top. The other was a red Glasgow, but Asuka had already checked it and found that the key wasn't inside. They could also hear that the miliatry was following them as they ordered the vehicle to stop and surrender, and the truck swerved to avoid the gunfire.

In the driver's seat, Nagata was clearly worried. "Damn it, thats the military! What are we gonna do now!?"

"Have you forgotten? Thats what _I'm_ here for!" Kallen said as she took off the hat she was wearing.

Meanwhile in the back, Lelouch and the others had gotten behind the capsule, seeing if they could climb out with it. "If we jump out, we've got the choice of breaking our necks or getting shot." Lelouch said.

"Well, sounds like quite the choice. Maybe if we're _really_ lucky, we can have both happen!" Asuka replied, her sarcasm apparent.

"P-please don't fight you two, we need to-"

Shinji suddenly went silent as as the door to the front opened, and they watched a girl of their age walk out and take off her coat. "Can you enter the subway via the Azabu route?" she asked the driver.

"Kallen! Lets just use it here, why not?" the driver asked.

"Because that would mean a bloodbath! And my brother would never allow that!" she said as she climbed into the Glasgow, dropping her coat on the floor.

"That girl..." Lelouch let out. He couldn't help but feel he had seen her before, but couldn't place it. Of course, he in fact had seen her before, as she sat next to him in class. But due to his own disinterest, he hadn't payed much attention to her, and thus didn't recognize her right now.

"Stop checking out that girl, pervert." Asuka wispered as she elbowed him.

* * *

Naoto fired his own Slash Harkens at the pursuing gunships. "Damn. I really hope that Kallen is having more look than we are." he said to himself. His truck had gained pursuit at around the same time that Kallen and Nagat had. "Saito, head to the subway! That is the emergency escape route!" he ordered.

"Right, boss!" the driver of his transport replied. He veered away

Naoto then surveyed the area. He knew it was only a matter of time until he would be forced to face other Knightmares.

* * *

As the gunships closed in on the other transport, the back opened up and a Slash Harken fired at the closest gunship and destroyed it. When the door opened up completely, Kallen's Glasgow leaped out.

Seeing the back door open, Lelouch Asuka, and Shinji tried to run over and jump out, but it close before they could make it. "Ugh! This is your fault." she told the two boys.

"What did I do?" Shinji asked.

"Just shut up, Third!"

"S-sorry."

"Stop apologizing for everything!"

Outside, Kallen rushed forward. "You fellas know full well what this badass mother can do!" Kallen declared as she used her Slash Harken to take out another gunship.

"_The rest of you, back off. I'll take this guy._" a voice told the remaining pursuing gunships over a speaker. A VTOL carrying a Sutherland then flew up. "_I can only assume that you dug that obsolete relic out of some scrap heap. An over-the-hill Glasgow is no match for a Sutherland!_" the pilot taunted Kallen as his Knightmare was released. "Not to mention a filthy Eleven who spurns the compassion of our glorous Emperor!" the pilot, Jeremiah Gottwald, said as he fired on Kallen's machine.

"_Kallen, we should both split up!_" Nagata radioed her. "_Both of us can't risk being killed! Naoto would never forgive me if something happened to you! Run for it!_"

"But...!" she began to protest.

Suddenly, coming up from below and blocking the road, another Sutherland stood in the transport's way and fired on it. Though Nagata managed to to turn down another road.

"Simpleminded Eleven." its pilot, Villetta Nu, commented.

Back with Kallen, she attenpted to fire her Slash Harken once again, but it wouldn't launch, having been damaged by Jeremiah's shot. "No way! Its stuck!" she gasped.

"_Secondhand junk!_" Jeremiah declared as he got ready to attack with his Knightmare's tonfa. However, before he could strke, Kallen jetisoned her limb and launched it right at Jeremiah's machine, and it exploded. She then used the smoke as a cover to begin to make her escape. "I'll admit, I really like your spirit. However...!"

* * *

Back with Lelouch and the others, they were currently trying to use their phones. Unfortunately, they weren't having much luck. "No cell phone reception. We're out of range." Lelouch said. "And judging from the darkness and road surface, we must be driving along the old subway line. They're heading for an exit somewhere in the ghetto. Getting out will be dangerous."

"Still, as much as I hate them, the millitary has to help us." Asuka said as she pulled out her NERV ID. "We just show them this, and they have to protect us."

"And as insurance, we'll hand over a terrorist communicator." Lelouch said as he held the radio.

* * *

"Okay, so the terrorists have gone into the subway?" Misato asked into her phone, and as soon as Kaji gave her a positive response, she immediately turned her car around and took the ramp she had passed a few moments ago. The other drivers blared their horns, but she couldn't care less and payed them no attention.

"Misato, is my brother going to be okay?" Nunnally asked.

"Of course, Nunnally." Misato said with a smile. The older woman was really starting to regret taking the girl along. She had agreed at first, figuring that everything would be okay. But as one thing after another went wrong, she felt really bad having put her through this.

And of course, she couldn't stop thinking about the Children's situation. They were humanity's only hope against the Angels, and now they were stuck with terrorists.

As she drove into the old subway tunnels, she couldn't help but wonder what else could go wrong.

* * *

"Ah-ha!" Lloyd commented as he stared at Bartley.

"What are you doing?" the man asked.

"Looking at a man who blundered, am I right?"

"Why you...!"

There was a flash as Anya took the general's picture. "Recorded." she said.

"You really screwed this one up. The terrorists came and stole whatever it was that you and Prince Clovis were secretly working on. Retrieving it is simple, but you want to sweep up all their compatriots in addition. Let the terrorists go, and you can find their hideout too." Lloyd assesed, then turned around to where Cecile and the others stood. "Congratulations, your reasoning was spot on!" he told his assistant.

"It was nothing. I just thought it was strange." Cecile replied.

"Okay, thats enough." Bartley interrupted. "So, just what does the Special Corps want out of this?"

"I'm saying that I want to assist you with the cleanup." Lloyd said.

"To assist?"

"Correct! Because its data that I want."

"Uh hey, just what is it that the terrorists stole anyway?" Gino spoke up and asked.

"Chemical weapons." Bartley replied. "In other words, poison gas."

* * *

It semed like forever for the three young teens as they sat in the back of the transport. For the driver, things weren't looking to good. Nagata looked out the broken front window as he clutched his wound. Villetta had indeed hit him when she had opened fire on the truck, and had been struck by a few bullets. He was bleeding profusely, and he couldn't feel his left arm. Suddenly, the truck came to a large crack in the ground and came to an abrubt stop. No matter how hard he tried to go either forward or back, the thing wouldn't budge. "No... the tires are stuck..." he let out.

The accident was noticed by a nearby young soldier, one of the many Honorary Britannians that the military had sent into Shinjuku to find the trucks. Also, inside, it had caused some damage to the capsule, and a spark briefly flicked from it, though it was unseen by the three students.

"Please, Naoto... Ohgi... anyone... Find me...!" he said as he struggled to flip a switch as he started to lie down. This caused the side door of the trailer to open.

When the nearby soldier saw the capsule inside, he immediately radioed in his findings. Shortly after, he noticed three figures near the capsule.

"Well, looks like we finally have a chance to get away." Lelouch said.

"Yeah, now lets-" Asuka started but stopped as soon as the trio heard a sound outside. They saw too late the soldier leap at the and with a spinning, acrobatic motion, deliver a roundhouse kick to Lelouch and knock him to the ground. "Are you Britannian?" he managed to let out before he was pinned.

"Thats enough mindless murder." the soldier said.

"Wait, I'm not-"

"Planning to use poison gas? Don't play dumb with me!"

"Get off him!" Asuka said as she charged at him, and the soldier leaped back. "We're not here by choice, dumbass!" she said as she stood in a defensive combat stance. Shinji simply stood back behind the two, not wanting to get in the way.

"If thats poison gas, then it was made Britannia, wasn't it?" Lelouch asked as he got up. For the first time, the soldier actually got a good look at the boy's face.

"You're..!"

"No more mindless murder? Then why don't you just obliterate Britannia!"

"Lelouch?" the soldier asked, surprising the three students that he actually knew the boy's name. He then removed his helmet to reveal his face, that of a brown-haired Japanese boy of the same age as Lelouch. "Its me, Suzaku."

And in that moment, Lelouch flinched in surprise. He recalled exactly who the boy before him was. His old friend, the son of the former Prime Minister, Genbu Kururugi. He hadn't seen him in about five years, not since Britannia invaded Japan.

"You know this guy?" Asuka asked, though Lelouch ignored her.

"You became a Britannian soldier?" Lelouch asked.

"Yeah, and what about you? You're a..." Suzaku responded.

"What are you, stupid? We have nothing to do with this whole thing!" Asuka interrupted. "We're only here by accident!"

"Lelouch, who are your friends?"

"This is Shinji and Asuka." he replied. "They're... coworkers, you could say."

Then suddenly, before the four of them could talk further, the capsule began to emit light fromthe openings, as all the seals began to release. On reflex, Suzaku took his gas mask and held it to Lelouch's mask as he tackled him to the ground. Shinji and Asuka ducked as they covered their mouths.

"Thats not poison gas..." Suzaku said.

"Its... a girl." Shinji let out.

Indeed, they watched as the capsule opened, and they watched as inside was revealed to contain a girl wearing a restraint suit. She looked to be a few years oler than them, and had long, flowing green hair.

* * *

"Sorry. In all the confusion, I left it in the coat." Kallen apologized, refering to her forgotten communicator.

"_It's okay. The Glasgows circuits are usuable._" Ohgi repied.

"So, any word from Naoto?"vshe asked, her brother's safety being her first concern.

"Yeah, though not much. He ran into trouble as well." Ohgi replied. "He got separated from Saito, who drove into the subway. What about Nagata?"

"I don't know. We split up as well. But I think he made it underground as well."

* * *

"So, tell us the truth, Suzaku. Poison gas? This girl?" Lelouch questioned as he, Shinji and Suzaku began to free the girl while Asuka stood back and leaned on the wall.

"Hey, its what they told us in the briefing, I swear!" Suzaku replied.

"So then its clear they hid the truth from you." Asuka said. "But why? I mean, the obvious answer is that they don't want people to see this girl inside, so they said it was poison gas so that no one would open it. But for what purpose? Just who the hell is she?"

Suddenly, bright lights wre shone on the five of them "Stinkin' monkey!" a voice let out. "Being an Honorary Britannian will not excuse you. It doesn't give you the authority to do as you please!" the millitary officer in charge said.

"But sir, I was told this was poison gas!" Suzaku protested as he ran over to him.

"How dare you question your orders!"

_This is bad. We're definitely in trouble._' Lelouch thought to himself. _'__This is poison alright; a deadly one for Suzaku's superior's if its unleashed._'

"However, in light of your outstanding millitary achievements, I'm going to be lenient."" the millitary officer said as he pulled out a gun. "Private Kururugi, take this and execute the terrorists."

"But they're not terrorists; they're just civilians who got caught up in all of this."

"Actually, we're not even civillians." Asuka said as she pulled out her NERV ID. "We're all with NERV."

"NERV?" Suzaku let out in surprise. The girl's statement caused some murmurs from the soldiers, as they wondered what these three were doing here.

"I see. Then it is unfortunate that we could not rescue you before the terrorists had already executed you." the millitary officer stated.

"What the HELL!?" Asuka let out, becoming furious. "Do you have any freaking IDEA who we are!? We're the pilots f the Evas! I'm the Second Child!" When the man expression remained unchanged, the girl only grew more angry as her rage at the man built up. "You, asshole, are the BIGGEST IDIOT ON THIS WHOLE PLANET!"

"I never really liked NERV, anyway." he simply said. "Now, enough. Private Kururugi, follow your orders."

"I can't." Suzaku said. "I won't shoot innoncent people. I can't follow your orders, sir."

"Very well." the man said as he pointed the gun at Suzaku now, and pulled the trigger, shooting him in the side. "Then die."

"Suzaku!" Lelouch called out as he watched his friend drop to the ground.

"Well, NERV school cheildren, perhaps you shouldn't have cut class today." the man said. "Collect the girl. After you've secured her, kill all three of them."

"Yes, my lord!" all the soldiers responded.

The three of them could only stand there as they panicked, while at that moment, the mysterious girl also began to regain conciousness. Meanwhile, in the truck, Nagata had heard everything. He didn't know what was going on, but he could tell this was the end for him. He was starting to lose conciousness from his wounds, so he knew he probably didn't have long. And even if he did, he would soon be killed by the soldiers. As he listened to the exchange that had went on outside, he struggled to put a cigarette in his mouth and light it, and took one lat look at a picture he brought with him and clipped to the dashboard. It was of one him from before the war, with his wife and child. He resigned himself to his fate, knowing he'd be with his family soon.

"Death to Britannia..." he said as he reached for a switch. "Long live... Japan!" he said as he pressed it.

And at that moment, the cab of the truck exploded.

* * *

"Geez, these tunnels are like a freaking maze." Misato said as her card bumped u and down along the subway.

"Turn there!" Nunnally said as she pointed towards an upcoming fork. "Go left!" she said.

"Huh?"

"I heard something." she said. "I think we should go left."

"Well, its not like I know where I'm going. These tunnels are a hundred times more confusing than HQ." she said, and went left as Nunnally had told her.

* * *

"They got away!? And you call yourselves the Royal Guard?" Bartley said into the radio

"_Forgive me, my lord._" the same millitary officer replied, now reduced to dirt beneath his superior's wrath. "_The blast was mainly directed upwards, but the bedrock-_"

"Why the hell do you think I only told you people about this!?" Bartley yelled, ignoring the man's explanation.

"_W-we'll continue the inestigation__!_" he said before ending transmission

"The plan has moved forward to the next phase." Clovis stated.

"B-but your highness...!"

"I don't know what NERV is doing here, but we won't be letting them report back. If knowledge of her gets out, I'll be disinheritted." he stated. "Tell them back home that we're carrying out a planned urban renewal here." He then began to stand up as he issued the order. "As Clovis, Third Prince of the empire, I command you! Destroy Shinjuku Ghetto! Leave no one alive!

And that was it, all soldiers began to slaughter all the Japanese people that lived in the run-down city.

* * *

"Damn it. The car will never get through here." Misato said as she saw her path blocked by debris. "We'll have to turn around..." she said. She could also here the sounds of explosions from the area above.

As Nunnally sat there, she suddenly felt a strange sensation. "_This way. Come this way._" she heard a voice in her head. She was hesitant for a moment, but then she opened the door and ran out.

"Wait! Nunnally!" Misato called out as she watched the girl climb over the debris. With a grunt of frustration, she got ready to get out of the car, but then a sudden explosion form above cause the ground to shake, and suddenly the ceiling of the dilapidated subway tunnel began to crumble a bit as more ebris blocked her path. She could only stare in horror and shock as the situation sunk in. Now should couldn't go after the young girl. This was _not_ her day. "Oh, MOTHERFU-"

"You there!" she heard a voice from behind, and turned to see a few soldiers behind her.

"Great, maybe you guys can help out. I'm from NERV." she said as she held up her ID as she got out of her car. But they seemingly ignored her as they raised their guns. "Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing!?"

"Our orders are to kill everyone in Shinjuku Ghetto, even if they're with NERV."

* * *

As Nunnally ran forward, she suddenly heard the sound of gunfire from the other side of her. "Misato!" she let out with worry. This was awful! Something might have just happened to Misato, and it was all her fault. And what about Lelouch and the others?

"_This way. Come this way._" the voice in her head beckoned her once again, just as it had moments ago. Just as it had told her to turn left.

With no other choice, she ran down the tunnel as fast as she could.

* * *

Lelouch, Shinji, Asuka, and the myserious girl ran down the tunnel. They had managed to get away from the millitary earlier thanks to the truck exploding. When it did, it had caused a small cave-in, which separated them from the Royal Guard. They could here the sounds of the chaos going on above them as they made their way down the tunnel.

As the the heel of the girl's shoe got caught in a pothole, she tripped and stumbled to the ground.

"What the hell are you!? This chaos is all your fault, isn't it?" Lelouch said as he stared at the girl. "Not only that, but Britannia has... They even killed Suzaku!"

"Hey, its not her fault..." Shinji interjected.

"Of course its her fault!" Asuka responded. "The millitary is doing all this because they don't want anyone to find out about her!"

"But why?"

"How the hell should I know!?" the redhead let out in frustration. "Just what the hell is the big deal with her!?"

The green haird girl could only stare, as her mouth was still covered by the restraints of her suit.

* * *

"Not there?" Lloyd questioned.

"It looks like hes gone to the front line." Cecile said.

"Even though we brought the Lancelot here?"

"Now whats gonna happen?" Gino asked as he sat off to the side with the other three.

"We steam rolled our way in here, but we don't have the Devicer we want to use it." Lloyd said as he held up and stared at the Lancelot's key

"What about one of us?" Mari asked hopefully.

"Well, if we can't get him in time, we might have to use one of you." he said with a shrug. "But there is still time. We can't deploy it without the permission of the one in charge."

"Man, I hope he doesn't make it." Mari let out hopefully.

"Recorded." Anya said as she took a picture of the group.

* * *

"Stay quiet. Wait here." Lelouch told the others as he slowly snuck up the stairs to check the exit. As he neared the top, he heard the sound of gunfire, and he.

"Report." they heard the voice of the same millitary officer.

"We found only Elevens here, sir." a soldier replied.

"Hm... You're sure of it? That exit comes out here?"

"Yes, sir. It matches up with our map of the old city."

As the four held their breath, wondering what to do, the heard the sound of a girl crying. Lelouch rexoilded a bit as he watched the soldiers shoot her. The group held their breath as they hoped that fate would be kind to them, and the soldiers would move on.

No such luck. Lelouch's phone suddenly began to ring. He quickly hung up the call, but it was too late. The soldiers heard the noise and readied their guns.

"DAMN IT, FOURTH!"

* * *

"Huh?" Shirley let out. "That jerk, he hung up on me! I can't believe it." she said. She had no way of knowing what she had just done, so she could only get mad at the boy for blocking her call.

* * *

Lelouch, Asuka, and Shinji were pushed against a wall as the soldiers held he girl. "An appropriate place for you to meet you end." the officer said.

"You scum..." Lelouch let out.

"Still, you did well for students. But I suppose thats to be expected, two of you are Britannian."

"I am _not_ Britannian." Asuka said, venom in her voice.

"Unfortunately, my clever young friends, you have no future." The officer then aimed his gun at Lelouch.

"THEY MUSTN'T DIE!" the girl said, breaking free from the soldiers, the restraint over her mouth coming undone. She ran inbetween them and the soldiers just as the officer pulled the trigger. The bullet struck her right in the head, and she fell over, her life already extinguished.

"Y-you... You just shot her..." Shinji let out in surprise. The trio onlywatched in shock as they saw the blood pool out from the back of her head.

"Our orders were to bring her back alive, if possible..." the officer said. "Oh well, nothing can be done about it now. We'll just tell out superiors that the Royal Guard found the terrorist hideout and killed them all. Regrettably, the female hostage and the three from NERV had already been tortured to death." he explained to them. "So, what do you think, kids?"

'_How can this be happening? First Suzaku is killed, and now this girl._' Lelouch thought, frozen in shock and terror. '_Now we're about to die. And before I've had a single thing to do with my life... Its all gone in a heartbeat... Nunnally...!_'

'_This is how its gonn end for me?_' Shinji thought.

'_Mama..._' was the only coherrent thought that Asuka had, a single tear going down her face.

Then suddenly, the girl's hand moved and grabbed Lelouch's wrist. Suddenly, the three felt a strange feeling in their head, as it felt like they were transported elsewhere, strange visions flashing in their mind. "_You don't want it to end here, do you?_"

"_What is going on?_" No one was sure who asked that, but all three were thinking it.

"_You all appear to have a reason for living._"

"_The girl? But thats impossible._" Lelouch though recognizing the voice that was speaking as that of the dead girl.

"_If I give you power, could you go on?_" she asked. "_I propose a deal. In exchange for this power, you must agree to make my one wish come true. Accept this contract, and yu accept its conditions. While living in the world of humans, you will live unlike any other. A different providence, a different time, a life. The Power of the King will isolate you. Condemn you to a life of solitude. Are you prepared for this?_"

As the visions went through their head, they knew that there was only one possible choice. "_Yes! I accept your contact!_" they all said in unison.

And the they wre back in the Shinjuku Ghetto. Lelouch then stood up with renewef confidence. "Say, how should a Britannian that detests his own country live his life?" Lelouch asked out loud.

"Are you some kind of radical?" the royal guard officer asked as he raised his gun, but then let out a gasp as he stared at the three. Lelouch and Asuka were now standing up, and the looks on their faces unsettled the soldiers before them. Shinji just continued to stare down at the deal girl.

"Whats wrong? Why not shoot? Your opponents are just school children." Lelouch asked, covering his left eye. "Or have you figured out? That the only ones who should kill are those who are prepared to be killed!" he said removing his hand from his eye. As he did, a strange bird-like sigil appeared in it.

"W-whats happening here...?"

"I, Lelouch, command you!" he said, stopping himself from saying his true name in from of Shinji and Asuka. "Now all of you... Die!" his eye emitted a strange light.

And in that instance, the soldiers of the Royal Guard all felt compelled to obey. Nothing else mattered except following this order. "Happily, my lord!" the officer said as he and the rest all took their guns and aimed them to their necks. All wore expressions of happiness, glad to follow the cammand.

"Bye-bye, assholes." Asuka said cheerfully as she waved.

And then they all pulled the triggers, all going to their deaths.

* * *

Nunnally looked at the scene before her. She saw several people lying on the ground, completely unmoving.

All of them were dead.

Most were soldiers, except one man.

All of them were dead. Just like her mother.

She walked over to the truck, hoping to find some sign of her brother, and praying that it was a sign that he was alive.

All of them were dead. Just like her mother. Just like Misato might be.

She could here the sounds of the chaos above. The sounds of the army slaughtering the innocent Japanese people. People who were only guilty of being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

All these people were dead. Just like her mother. Just like Misato might be. Just like Shinji and Asuka might be.

She looked in the truck, and saw no sign of her brother. Only a damaged box and a large container.

All these people were dead. Just like her mother. Just like Misato might be. Just like her Shinji and Asuka might be. Just like...

"This world took away my mother, now it wants to take away all that I have left..." she let out. "GIVE HIM BACK!" she yelled tears streaming down her face. "Please, give back my brother!"

Suddenly, she saw a bright light coming from the damaged box. She looked at, and saw only a small object. It looked like it was a limbless doll of some kind with a bird-like sigil on its face. "_I can feel your desires._" it said in her mind, and she recognized it as the one that had lead her here. "_I can feel your wrath; wrath that you don't even know you possess. Towards this senseless slaughter. Towards the loss of your mother. Towards the fate of those who have recently entered your life. Towards being helpless to do anything. And most importantly, towards those who would take away what is most important to you; your dear brother._"

"W-what are... Who are you?" Nunnally asked. "You lead me here."

"_I can help you. I can give you power._" the doll said.

"Power?"

"_Yes. Power to make your wish come true. I offer you a contract._" It said as an arm began to form on the doll and reach out.

And hesitantly, Nunnally reach back.

* * *

And finally, there is the fourth chapter. And I have to say, this was one of my favorites to do thus far. I got to feature all of my favorite characters prominently, it had a good deal of action, and I even had a plethora of new scenes, and the deviations from CG's plot are already apparent. I'm hoping I surprised everyone by using elements of Nightmare of Nunnally without much warning. I love that spin-off, and knew I wanted to incorporate its elements into this story from the beginning. Theres also some stuff with the Asuka of my story that I'll be working with throughout that I introduced this chapter.

Anyway, I got to say, I had a lot of fun writing Lelouch and Asuka's interactions. I admit, the two are my favorite characters of their respective series, so I might have given them a bit of a biased focus, but I liked the way things turned out. I tried to add some more lines for Shinji, but most of the time they just felt forced and I earased them. But I eventually just decided to let things be. After all, Shinji's introverted, so him keeping quiet at times makes sense.

Also, Shinji and Asuka will have Geass. Now, I thought I'd ask if anyone has any suggestions on what their Geass should be. I haven't yet finallized my decision on what they'll be. So, anyone have any ideas one Geass that would fit them? I only ask that it require eye contact, and that it be something that would fit their characters and not be something over-powered.

Anyway, please review. I really want to know what you guys think of this chapter and the story so far.


	5. Demons and Knights

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, nor do I own Neon Genesis Evangelion.

First, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed the previous chapter, as well as thank everyone who offered suggestions for Geass. There were some very good suggestions, and it really was hard to pick between some. Whether or not I use the idea you suggested, I appreciate all the suggestions. Next up, I'd like to answer a few questions.

To guest reviewer Wilson: Hm, including elements from Reflections of Oz is certainly a possibility, but one I am currently uncertain towards. Primarily due to the fact that I haven't read either stories and can't find translated chapters. If I was to be able to read through both stories, it would be very possible. For now, the only guaranteed Code Geass elements to be included are those from the main series, and from Nightmare of Nunnally, as well as using Knightmares from video games. For other Geass side stories/alternate universe elements in this fic, I am considering maybe using Mariel from the Suzaku of the Counterattack manga, and am already debating ideas using stuff from Akito the Exiled, but that all depends if I can reasonably fit them into my plot.

To an anonymous reviewer: Hm, I think its too early to say with absolute certainty whether I'll go more original or Rebuild. I will say that I have already been giving the subject plenty of thought, and have potential ideas that I could use to go either way. For now though, I suppose that depends on the last movie.

* * *

As the three students looked on at the dead young woman on the ground, many questions were going through their head about her. "I wonder what it was she wanted us to do? Why did she give us this power?" Shinji asked.

"How should I know? She just said 'Heres a contract! Fulfill my wish! Get power!' and all that. None of it made any sense!" Asuka said. "And besides, what is the point of her having us fulfill her wish? She is dead!"

"There are a lot of questions about her." Lelouch said.

Then before the three could talk further, they heard some rumblings, and watched as a of Knightmares burst in.

Inside its cockpit, Villetta Nu quickly took note of all the dead bodies and how they were members of Clovis's Royal Guard unit and let out a gasp in surprise. "How can all these Royal Guards be dead...?" she question aloud. She then took note of the trio of children standing near them. The dead bodies appeared to be surrounding them, and two of them appeared to be Britannian. But why would Britannians be in an Eleven ghetto? Turning on the speakers, she addressed them. "_What happened her? And why are Britannian students in a place like this?_" she ordered them. "_Are you deaf? Answer me, or I'll..._" she fired several warning shots around them, blowing holes through the wall. "_Answer me!_"

"I order you to come out. At once!" Lelouch commanded her as he activated his new power, his Geass.

Unfortunately, he didn't get the desired result. "_Who the hell do you think to order me?_"

'_I only works with direct eye contact._' Lelouch though to himself. "My name is Alan Spacer, and this is my sister Miranda. Our father is a Duke." he said gesturing to Asuka. "The Eleven boy is our personal attendant." he gestured towards Shinji. "

"Nobility?" Villetta said to hereslf.

I have an ID card in my breast pocket. After you confirm our identities, we'll request your protection." Lelouch said as his raised his hands up, and Asuka and Shinji followed suit.

Villetta had little choice. If they were telling the truth, she had to protect them. She couldn't risk doing nothing just in case they really were a Duke's children. And if they were lying, she'd just arrest them and bring them in for questioning, and if they resisted, she'd execute them on the spot. Taking out her key drive and powering down her Knightmare, she opened the cockpit and readied her sidearm. "Keep your hands up in the air. I'll take out your ID."

As soon as he saw her face, Lelouch wasted no time. "Now then, hand your Knightmare over to me." he commanded her as he once again activated his Geass.

As soon as it took effect, she held her gun non-threateningly by the barrel and threw Lelouch the drive. "Understood. The code is XG2-IG2D4."

"Got it." Lelouch said as he caught it. "C'mon you two." he said for the others to follow.

"Quick thinking there. But do you even know how to pilot a Knightmare?" Asuka questioned as she followed, taking Villetta's handgun as she walked past her.

"I have some experience. Ashford Academy keeps the old Ganymede model that the Ashford Foundation made. I've used it a few times." he replied as he used the wire to raise himself into it.

"That thing has to be an antique! You sure you can handle something more up-to-date?"

"I'll be fine." he said as he started it up as Shinji got in. Shinji and Asuka stood behind the seat as Lelouch piloted.

"Whatever you say." Asuka said as she rolled her eyes. "And man, its cramped back here. Don't you go getting any ideas, Third."

"I won't." Shinji said meekly.

"Anyway, so your... Geass. How does it work?"

"I can command people to do anything, and they must follow my orders. Though as you just saw, it needs direct eye contact to work. Which is why I had to trick her out of her Knightmare."

"I see. Thats a pretty powerful. trick you've got there."

* * *

"So are we having a bad day?" Lloyd asked the boy in bed who was just coming to. "Looks like you missed a chance to go to heaven, Private Kururugi."

"I did...?" Suzaku let out still in a bit of a daze. He was confused by the situation he was now in. The last thing he recalled was being in the tunnel with Lelouch and the two others, and the Royal Guards shot him. "Where...?"

"Oh, we're still in the Shinjuku Ghetto."

"With Prince Clovis nearby, this is probably the safest place anywhere." Cecile explained. "This is what saved your life, Mr Suzaku." she said as she presented a pocket watch.

"You're lucky it was under your protective suit, because thats what deflected the bullet."

"Is it important to you?"

"Yeah, very." Suzaku said as he took it and examined it. It was damaged pretty badly, with the glass cracked and it had stopped.

"You Elevens believe that gods live inside of everything, even objects, don't you?" Lloyd asked. "Well, I guess this one-"

"Is Lelou-" Suzaku cut him off, but them stopped himself. "What is the latest on the situation?"

"It looks like the poison gas was released. Massive Eleven casualties have been reported."

"They haven't caught the perpetrators yet." Cecile added.

Suzaku thought on this. He now knew that the poison gas story was just a cover, and that the alleged gas capsule had really contained that girl. So then what did this mean for Lelouch, his two friends, and that girl from the capsule? "I see..."

"Private Kururugi, how much experience do you have in piloting a Knightmare Frame?" Lloyd asked him.

"What? But there is no way an Eleven would be made a Knight."

"Well, supposing you could?" Lloyd said as he held up the key drive of a Knightmare before him, and Suzaku knew what he was getting at. "Congratulation! The only Kkightmare of its kind awaits you! Once you take the controls of this big beauty, everything will change. You, and your world."

"Whether you want it to or not." Cecile added.

It wasn't long after that when the door burst open, and a certain girl with glasses entered the room. "Aw man, is he up?" Mari lamented. "Now I'll never get to try out that new Knightmare!"

"Ah, she'll get over it." Gino said as he and Anya followed behind. "Anyway, nice to meet'cha. The name is Gino."

"Uh, hello. My name is Suzaku." he said, and there was a flash to his side, and saw Anya.

"Recorded." she said in her usual monotone.

"Ah, oh well. I'll just have to hope to get the next one." Mari said. "Anyway, Miss Monotone here is Anya, and I am Mari Illustrious Makinami."

"And its a pleasure to meet our new team member." Kaworu said as he extended his hand to the boy with a smile. "My name is Kaworu. Kaworu Nagisa."

"Makinami? Nagisa?" Suzaku repeated the names. "Are you two Elevens as well?"

"Only half for me." Mari replied. "I'm Half Britannian."

"As for me, who can say? My ethnicity is indeterminable, and this is just the name I was given."

"Huh? I'm not sure I follow." Suzaku said.

"Yeah, neither do I. But Kaworu is a nice enough guy, and he is really easy to get along with." Gino said.

"Besides, it looks like our team is full of weirdos as it is, so its not too out of place." Mari said with a laugh.

"Team? Me as well?"

"The five of you were selected to join the Advanced Special Envoy Engineering Corps as our new test pilots." Lloyd said.

"I hope all of us get along well." Cecile added with a warm smile.

* * *

A pair of Britannian soldiers had their brains blown out as Misato shot them while coming out of a tunnel. "Damn, just look at this whole mess." she said to herself. "Its times like this that almost make me want to quit NERV and join a resistance group. "Damn it, with all this chaos going on, I really hope the kids are all okay."

It was then that her cell phone began to ring, and she quickly answered it. "Hello?"

"_Misato? I finally got through to someone! Are you okay?_" a familiar, soft voice said with worry in her voice.

"Nunnally! Are you okay?" She couldn't help but feel relieved that the young girl was safe. She had brought her here, so it would be her fault if anything happened to her.

"_Yeah, I'm fine. I followed the tracks and came out somewhere outside of Shinjuku, and I've called everyone hoping to get in touch with them, but you're the only one I managed to get a hold of. Are you alright? I heard gunfire after the roof collapsed and separated us._"

"I'm fine. It was nothing I couldn't handle. I'm just glad to know that you're okay."

"_Have you found my brother and the others, yet?_"

"No, not yet."

"_I see. When you do, please don't tell him you brought me here. I don't want him to worry about me., and he'll just get really angry at you._"

"No problem. As long as you're okay, it'll be our little secret." Misato said. "Anyway, I'm gonna keep looking for them, so I'll see you later." Misato said before hanging up. "Well, thats one relief. No I just have to find the others."

* * *

"Thats one issue taken care of." a blonde girl said as she hung up Nunnally's phone. "We don't want brother worrying about us unnecessarily right now."

"_I agree._" Nunnally said mentally. As the blonde girl look into the reflective surface, she added. "_This is all so strange._"

"Hey, I agree. I'm a part of you, so its not like I don't find this all weird. I mean, when I'm in charge, we age a couple years and turn blonde. And get a lot paler." she said as she gestured to herself.

"_Sorry, I'm still having trouble with things. I keep thinking you're just the doll that lead me here._"

"I told you already; I'm that thing, but I'm also part of you that was created as an after-effect. I'm basically another Nunnally now."

"Now then, lets see what we have to work with." as she opened up the large steel container, and saw the black Knightmare inside. "This will be our sword from here on."

* * *

In another part of the Shinjuku ghetto, a Britannian armored vehicle gunned down several Japanese men before the ground nearby burst open and it was disabled by the slash harken of of Kallen's Glasgow. "Those damn Britannians!" she said, tears of anger and sadness in her eyes.

"_Kallen!_" Naoto said over her radio. "_How is your Glasgow holding up? Are you okay?_"

"I'm fine, big brother, I'm alright." she replied. "I'll play decoy, you get the people out of here!"

"_What? Thats crazy! I won't allow it!_" he protested.

"The only ones that will be captured are those of us in the resistance. They're just gonna keep killing all the innocent civilians."

"_I hate to interrupt,_" Ohgi said. "_But the Britannians have us all trapped. We're all completely surrounded!_"

"Its okay, big brother. I'm the best pilot in our resistance group. If anyone can do it, its me!"

"_No, I__ could... Damn, what a hell of a time to run out of power! __...fine, you can play decoy, but don't take any unnecessary risks!_" Naoto relented. "_I'll try to join up with Ohgi's group and help you guys._"

* * *

As Lelouch drove the Sutherland through the ghetto, avoiding being seen as he surveyed the area and gathered all the information on the situation that he could. He then pulled out his phone and redialed the most recent call, which happened to be Shirley.

"Is this really the time to be making phone calls?" Asuka asked.

"I need intel. I'm going to ask an outside source what the public is being told about whats going on here. Just be quiet for a bit." he told her, just as Shirley answered.

"_Lulu? Are you okay? Rivalz said you were kidnapped by a crazy redheaded girl. What in the world have you been doing? Where are you now?_" Sheasked in a rapid fire.

"Anyway, are you near a TV?" he asked, ignoring her rapid fire. This was more than a little

"_A TV?_"

"Sorry, but this is important."

"_Hmph!_" she let out at being brushed off. But none the less, she still would help him out. He then heard her asking her friend to change the channel, and someone asking to what. "Put on the news. Is there anything about Shinjuku?"

"_The news. Lets see... Theres nothing on except stuff about traffic restrictions._"

"Why is it restricted?"

"_I dunno. They're not saying._" she said.

"I see." Lelouch said as he thought about this, also taking note of something outside the frame. It was a chess set.

"_Lulu, you're gambling again, aren't you? I've warned you before more than once how dangerous that is!_"

"Yep, you caught me. Anyway, I've got to go." he said before hanging up.

* * *

"Oh! Why does he always hang up on me like that!" Shirley complained before redialing, and getting a message that he was beyond service range.

* * *

"So, whats the situation?" Asuka asked.

"The media is just reporting traffic restrictions." Lelouch informed her.

"Hm... I get it..." she said as she put her hand to her chin in contemplation.

"Get what?" Shinji asked, a little clueless.

"They're keeping quiet on everything now until the finish everything, and everyone, up here. Then, they'll release news that favors the military. Typical Britannians."

"Yeah, thats exactly what I thought." Lelouch said as he pulled up the battlefield data to show all the friendly IFF signals that he had picked up. "They need to keep a lid on whats going on here, so it will be hard to call in reinforcements. Which means that they'll have to make due with the pieces the have on the board right now."

"Yeah, but even so, we're stuck in here and it'll be hard for us to get out on our own. All we have is this one Sutherland. And we can't take the risk getting the military to protect us seeing as they don't even want NERV to know what happened here."

"Exactly." Lelouch said as he took out the key and opened the cockpit.

"The hell are you doing?"

"I'm picking up that chess set right there." he gestured as he lowered himself to the ground.

"Why on earth are you doing that!?"

"Chess helps me think." he said as he started collecting the fallen pieces. As he did they all noticed an explosion some distance away, and saw a military VTOL ginship falling to the ground in flames, having been shot down by the terrorists' Glasgow's slash harkens. "We're gonna get the terrorists to help us out as payback for dragging us into their fight."

* * *

As Misato ran through the streets as she tried to avoid any Britannian soldiers or especially armored vehicles and Knightmares. Her handgun wasn't gonna be much use against any of those. "I've got to find the children. Without them, humanity is screwed. Of course, even I do, how are we gonna get out of here?" she wondered as she surveyed her surroundings. "I'd say the Military has this whole ghetto locked down, with guards around the whole perimeter. I might be able to sneak out on my own, but four people might be pushing it." Suddenly, it occurred to her that now that she was outside of the tunnels, her cellphone should have better reception. She'd need to call in some backup, so she started to dial Ritsuko's number.

However, before she could call for any help, she heard footsteps behind her, and quickly dodged just in time to avoid the fire of automatic weapons. She had been discovered by a sUnfortunately, she had dropped her phone in doing so. Seeing it on the ground, and knowing they had to keep information on what was really going on here from getting out, one soldiers shot the device, destroying it.

"Hey! Those things aren't cheap, you know!" she yelled out from behind the debris she was hiding behind.

"Murphy, Jackson, Riley, you three go around from the right while the rest of us will go left. We'll flank her!" one soldiers ordered, and the group quickly complied.

"Shit!" Misato let out, and made a break for it before they could get behind the debris to get her. As she did, her path was suddenly blocked by a Sutherland.

"Damn it!" she let out, fearing the worst, and the six soldiers that had discovered her slowly approached her, now certain of her demise.

However, rather than fire at her, the Knighmare opened fire on the group of Britannian soldiers much to her shock. They didn't really stand much chance against the mecha, and were quickly gunned down. After that, cockpit opened up and a couple of familiar faces poked out from the back. "Misato!" Shinji said.

"What are you doing here?" Asuka asked.

"Me? Thats what I was gonna ask you! And what are you guys doing with a Sutherland!" she returned.

"_We're borrowing it._" Lelouch said with its speakers.

"Oh, so all of you are safe. Thats a big relief." Misato said as she ran over to the Knightmare Frame as they lowered the cable for her. "Anyway, things are-"

"We know the whole situation already." Lelouch cut her off. "I've already got a plan worked out for how to get out of this mess. We just need to lead the terrorists to victory."

"WHAT!? Thats crazy! Have you lost your minds!?" she let out in absolute shock.

"On the contrary. I'm thinking very clearly."

"Okay, fine, but seeing as they're clearly outmatched. how to do you plan to do that?" she asked, barely able to keep her disagreement in check.

"Well, first, we're gonna get some Knightmares. Lelouch is gonna ask the Britannian military nicely for them to lend us some of their Sutherlands." Asuka said. The second line had been said in a very sarcastic tone, but had she has meant every word, seeing as he had told her and Shinji part of the plan already.

"You kids are out of your mind!" Misato protested. "Okay, look, just let me take over from here. I know how to pilot a Knightmare pretty well, and I-"

"Okay, fine, guess we gotta do it." Asuka said with a sigh as she turned to Misato. "Misato, I'm gonna have to ask you to trust us." she said, as Misato turned to her, and looked her in the eye, wondering what the redhead was up to. "Or rather, I need you to trust me." she said as. "And you need me." she said as her right eye glowed and her Geass activated.

"Yes, Asuka." Misato said, her demeanor now having changed completely, now sounding much more passive, and her expression seemed a little vacant. She was now under the effects of Asuka's Geass.

"I knew you'd see things my way." Asuka smirked, Geass sigil still in her eye. "Now, just go along with the Fourth's plan. Follow the Sutherland."

"Of course." she said as she leaped down, and Lelouch closed the hatch

"So you used your Geass on her." Lelouch said.

"What, are you shocked? Because I wouldn't buy it if you tried to act like it. You were probably moments from using your own."

"You're right on that account." he admitted. "So, since I told you mine, why don't you tell me yours?"

"Hm... Fair enough, I suppose. Just this once, I'll share a secret." Asuka said. "When I activate it, I guess you could say it "makes me the leader" of whoever I have I contact with. They will do what I say. But, seeing how mine is still on," she said as she took note of her reflection on a monitor. "I think it only lasts while mine is active, and only works on the ones I make eye contact with when first activated."

"I see. Useful in its own way."

"Why did you make her follow outside the Sutherland?" Shinji asked.

"What, are you stupid? Its cramped enough in here as it is!" she exclaimed.

"Still, I feel bad for Misato..." Shinji said, thinking of the state she was currently in. He didn't know if he was comfortable with the idea of Asuka and Lelouch using their Geass on her like that.

* * *

Some time laster, Kallen found herself attacked by a pair of Sutherlands, one of which was piloted by Jeremiah. "Look, its our Glasgow friend." he commented.

Seeing them, Kallen quickly sped off to avoid the fire from their guns. All she had was a single slash harken and arm, so she didn't want to risk engaging them in a direct fight. After all, she had promised Naoto that she would be careful. Especially since she was running low on her energy. "Just thirty minutes left!" she let out worriedly.

"_The west entrance!_" a voice suddenly said over her radio, and it wasn't one of her fellow members of her brother's resistance group. "_Use the tracks to to move to the west entrance!_"

"Who is this? How did you know this code?" she demanded from the stranger.

"_That doesn't matter. If you want to win, you're just gonna have to trust me!_"

"To win?" Kallen repeated. She was in a pretty bad spot, and even she was worried about her chances. Plus, the whole situation here in Shinjuku seemed just about hopeless. But this stranger was offering her a chance to win. Though suspicious, she decided she had nothing else to lose at this point. So, she did as he said, and steered her Glasgow towards the train tracks and leaped up to them and followed them west. "Okay! What am I supposed to do now?"

Behind her, Jeremiah and the other Sutherland had followed her up onto the tracks, and were gaining on her."You pathetic Eleven." he thought to himself out loud. "If you simply run away, this hunt hasn't much to offer in the way of sport."

As she waited for the mysterious voice to respond, she saw that a train was coming at from the front. She was surprised that with all the chaos, it was even running at all. It was also now that her mysterious friend decide to finally reply. "_Since you trusted me, you're gonna win._" he said to her. "_Jump onto the train!_"

"Gotcha!" Kallen replied, making her Glasgow do just that.

As she leaped aboard and played hopscotch with the compartments, Jeremiah's Suthlerand caught the train and forced it to a stop. "So, you think you can get through that way, hm? If thats your plan then..." he mused as he finally got the train to stop. "You! Go after the Glasgow!" he ordered the other Knightmare pilot.

"_Yes, my lord!_" the pilot replied as he made his Knightmare leap over Jeremiah's. However, in mid-air, it was struck by several slash harkens, and was put out of commission.

Following it to its source, he saw a trio of Sutherlands. "Shot by friendly fire!?" he let out in surprise. "Whats your name and your unit? We're after the one-armed Glas-" It was then that the trio of Knightmare Frames opened fire on Jeremiah, and he realized what was going on here. "Oh my god, those are terrorists inside them." But how the hell did those Elevens get a hold of Sutherlands? As he tried to back up, one of his Knightmare's legs were shot and destroyed and he was forced to his knees. He then raised his own weapon to return fire. "You... Sons of-"

"Yaaaaaahhhh!" Kallen yelled out as she drove her Glasgow back into the action.

Recognizing that the odds were stacked against him now, Jeremiah knew he had to escape, so he activated his ejection system, and his cockpit block was launched far away to a safe distance.

"You saved me." Kallen said. "But how did you get a hold of Sutherlands?" She then looked over to the building, but saw that her rescuers were no longer there. "Where did they...?"

"Kalllen!" a familiar voice called out to her.

"Naoto!" she let out in joy as she saw her brother and Ohgi's group running over to her.

"What the hell was that radio message before?" Ohgi asked.

"What? He contacted you guys too?"

"Yeah. And Yoshida's team should be here soon, too."

It was then that the mysterious voice chose to once again contact them. "_Who is the one in charge here?_"

"That would be me." Naoto replied.

"_I present to you the cargo of that train. They're tools for your victory. If you want to use them to win, then follow my orders._" he instructed.

Wondering what he was talking about, Kallen used her Glasgow to open the door of the first compartment. And when she did, she was blown away by the sight that greeted her. Inside it was filled with Sutherlands, and in perfect working condition, completely unlike the Glasgows they used had been when first discovered and repaired.

"Theres more in here!" Inoue said from the next car.

"Here, too!" Tamaki said.

"Its incredible! Every car is filled with Sutherlands!" Sugiyama said. "Maybe we should give this guy a chance!"

"All this...? But how...?" Kallen let out. This entire situation was like something right out of her dreams. It wasn't just one or two rebuild Knightmares like they had been getting by with until now. Now, they had enough Knightmares to use for more than just her. For the first time since this chaos had gone down, she actually truly thought that they had a chance for victory. She really did believe that they could win, just like this mysterious man had promised.

"_Woman in the Glasgow!_"

"Y-yes!" she spoke up a little hesitantly, still taken aback by this whole situation.

"_Stay where you are. Your unit is gonna run decoy, you got that?_"

"Understood."

"_Hold on a minute! Why do you need her to be decoy? We have plenty of other Knightmares to use!_" Naoto protested.

"_The element of surprise will be vital. As far as they know, that Glasgow is the only enemy Knightmare._" the man explained. "_We need to keep it that way for now._"

Naoto sighed. His reasoning was completely solid. Even with all these Sutherlands, they were still greatly outnumbered. But that didn't mean he had to like it. "..._Understood._"

"_Now, woman in the Glasgow, what is your energy filler status?_"

"About fifteen minutes worth."

"_The recharge it. In about ten minutes I'll contact you with your next instructions._" he ordered. "_Also, your total group will be joined by two more Knightmares._"

Far away in a tall building, Lelouch had parked his Knightmare. He was now alone, with Asuka piloting one of their aquired Knightmares and Misato in another. Preferring to be alone for plans, He had stuck Shinji with Asuka, much to her displeasure. He then took a deep breath. "This is wearing me out." he commented to himself. "Regardless, I'll need determination to succeed. After all, I'm betting my life in this game." he said as he spun the black king chess piece in his hand.

"_So, are you confident in your plan?_" Asuka radioed him.

"Of course. After all, I wouldn't be going with this one if it didn't have the highest chance of success. I'm certain I can reach the goal I've set."

"_So, what is your goal?_"

Lelouch smirked. "In chess, you win by putting the king into checkmate."

Asuka was silent for a moment as she thought over what he meant. "_Wait, you plan to take the king in this game?_" she said. He had to hand it to her, while he wasn't exactly fond of her personality, she had shown his so far today that she was at least a fairly bright girl.

"Of course."

In the cockpit of Asuka's Sutherland, Shinji was pretty confused. "I don't get it. What does Lelouch mean by that?" Shinji asked.

Asuka sighed. "So simple-minded." she said. "He is after Clovis himself." she explained.

"What? How can you tell?"

"It seems obvious to me. He isn't saying it outright just in case someone is listening in on our frequency. But the opposing king in this battle is Clovis." And she had to admit, she believed he could do it. His battle plan had seemed solid enough, and with his Geass, if he got through, he could have Clovis do anything. The only thing that remained to be seen was whether or not his skills in chess transitioned in any real tactical skills. As she did, she felt a brief pain in her head. "Ah, stupid headache." she said as she put her hand to her temple.

* * *

"The terrorists are mixed among the Eleven populace and are mounting a minor resistance against us, but the pose no threat to our vastly superior army." Bartley said to Clovis.

"We know that." Cloves said. "Moving on."

"Understood, your highness. The gas capsules will be-"

"What the public thinks."

"Of course. And we'll keep searching for her."

"Either way, I want her captured dead or alive." Not that it would make much difference in the end, seeing as they had been studying her and her abilities. Killing her was just another way to subdue her.

* * *

"Hey, are you guys sure about this?" Tamaki asked. "They've all had their IFFs removed. What if this is a trap?"

"The other side has total advantage in this war. They don't need to set ant traps!" Ohgi said from the cockpit of a Sutherland.

"Ohgi is right. And at this point, we've got no other choice." Naoto said from another. "Okay everyone, lets go. Get to your assigned points, and-"

"_P1, can you move?_" the voice asked over the radio. "It operates basically the same as what you're used to."

"_Hey, can't you tell us who you are? At least give us your name?_" Ohgi asked.

"_I can't do that. What if these signals are being intercepted?"_

"Fair point..." Naoto said. Their communications weren't exactly top-of-the-line, so it was always a possibility. Hell, he still had no idea how this guy had gotten their signal, so it couldn't be ruled out.

"_Anyway, if Q1 is on schedule, enemy Sutherlands, probably two of them, will reach you in twenty-three seconds._" the voice instructed. "_Shoot them through the wall._"

"Ah, he is out of his mind!" Tamaki complained.

"Everyone, double check your weapons." Naoto ordered.

"What? Are you serious!?"

"Enemy spotted at point F-31!"

"A feint, eh? Look at them, playing at strategy now." Clovis remarked.

"Tell Lazlo's squad to go straight in!" Bartley ordered. "Have Eugen and Valerie strike from the rear!"

As the two approached from the rear as ordered, the two suddenly found themselves under fire by the enemy terrorists using the Sutherlands to attack as ordered.

"Sir Eugen and Sir Valerie, both lost!" one staff officer reported.

"An ambush?" Clovis said, surprised by this sudden turn of events

Lelouch smirked from his cock pit as he held a black knight piece in his hand. "An ID signal can be a double-edged sword." he remarked. '_Besides, if the __terrorists follow the orders I issue, then my task at hand is sure to be completed!_' he thought to himself. He then turned on the radio to issue his next orders.

"_P1, P4, P7. Move a hundred meters to the right and fire your slash harkens towards three o'clock!_"

"You heard the man!" Naoto said as he, Ohgi, and another did as ordered.

"Damn, what else does he want us to do?" Tamaki wondered aloud.

"_P5, are you ready?_"

"Grrrr, quit calling me that!"

And the group did as commanded, using their slash harkens to take out the Knightmares as ordered.

"The enemy is moving towards G-28!" one officer relayed

"Send Lazlo squad-I mean, Glaube squad!" Barley ordered.

"This means... Terrorists have our military weaponry!?" Clovis let out. But how? How could they have acquired it?

"Sir Glaube has ejected! His unit has been lost!" a staff officer said. Glaube's Sutherland had been taken out by Kallen's Glasgow, completely taken off guard.

"Change our codes! They're intercepting our transmissions!" Barltey barked out.

"We already have, sir! Four times!" one man informed him.

"Do it again!"

"This failure is unacceptable!" Clovis declared, now getting up out of his throne.

"Forgive me-"

"_Good afternoon!_" Lloyd said as his image suddenly appeared on screen.

"What is it!? We're in the middle of an operation!" Bartley snapped at the man.

"_Then I'd say its time to deploy the ASEEC's special weapon!_" he offered hopefully.

"We've no time for this right now!" he said as he approached the officers.

Meanwhile, the battle was going very smoothly for the resistance group. "_R2, fire anchor._" Lelouch said as he moved a black rook piece in his cockpit. Meanwhile, the ordered Knightmare shot town a military VTOL gunship. "_B__7, use UN __ordinance._" Lelouch said as he moved a black bishop. A Knightmare took out a tank "N group, you'll continue your advance." he said holding a black knight.

In said group, Asuka was piloting, leading a charge of terrorists Sutherlands, with the Britannians able to do little more as they returned fire as they retreated. "_You blody Elevens!_" one soldier said. However, they hadn't been paying attention to their path, and had been lead into the firing range of another squad of resistance Knightmares.

"We've just lost Lazlo's squad!" one officer informed on the bridge of Clovis's transport.

"So do it! We'll have to bring up Quincy's squad!" Clovis ordered.

"My lord, that will break the encirclement!"

"Now then, the enemy has five options." Lelouch remarked with a smirk inside his Sutherland. "Their move."

"Reinforce the breach with some of the units guarding me!" Clovis ordered. "All we know for certain is that enemy forces are here!" he said as he focused on a specific location on the battlefield layout on the map.

In another part of the battlefield, Jeremiag had been retreating to a safer area after losing his Knightmare. As he did, he watched Knightmares move out, much to his confusion. "Who ordered them to break formation?" he wondered aloud, voicing his confusion.

As Lelouch watched his monitors, he watched the enemy's movements. "Thats a more stupid move than I expected." he remarked before turning on the radio. "You, Q1, do you have an area map?"

"Yes, I have a map of the old town. But it has no current landmarks." Kallen replied.

"It'll do."

"Allr right, send in Bertz and the others, too!" Clovis ordered next from the transport.

"Mission number three, now." Lelouch ordered, and gave his next instructions to the resistance fighters..

"Concentrate our forces there! Surround them!" Clovis commanded. He was certain that his plan would completely overwhelm the enemy. After all, whatever tricks the enemy commander had been using, it would make a difference against such superior numbers.

"Is everything prepared?" Leouch asked over the radio to the forces as he received confirmation.

"The enemy's main force is that center dot. Finish every one of them off." he said as he watched the map.

A chuckle escaped Lelouch as he watched the enemy forces make their move, walking right into the trap he had laid for them. It was exactly like many of his games of chess. His strategy was going flawlessly.

"What? Where is the enemy!?" Clovis demanded, watching as the the forces he ordered had surrounded nothing. There wasn't a single Knightmare present!

In reality, Lelouch had ordered the terrorists underground into the tunnels and subways. "With this, I call check." he declared as he placed down the black king. An almost as if perfectly timed, Kallen fired her Glasgow's slash harken into the ceiling of the tunnel and sped off. This act set off a chain reaction as the roof of the tunnel collapsed. And above ground, and a large area immediately caved in, and all of the unwitting Knightmares were all caught in the mess and disabled through the destruction this caused.

On Clovis's military transport, he watched in utter disbelief as they received lost signal notifications from all of the forces.

In his Sutherland, Lelouch couldn't suppress his pleasure and let loose and loud laughter. "Hahahahaha! My plan worked, didn't it?" he asked no one. "I can do it! I can! I can defeat Britannia!"

In her own Knightmare, Asuka couldn't help but marvel at the events. Lelouch had taken a group of ragtag terrorists and had utterly crushed Britannian military in this battle. Everything had gone according to plan, and they hadn't even lost a single Knightmare. Now, she knew full well that Clovis was nowhere near the same league as someone like Cornelia. But considering the odds in this battle and what he had done here, it was still something to be impressed by. "Well now, this is the second time today that the Fourth has impressed me, and this certainly blows the first time out of the water!" she remarked. "I think-AH!"

"Are you okay?" Shinji asked with concern.

"Yeah, of course I am." Asuka replied as she rubbed her head a bit. "I've just got this killer headache."

On the bridge of the transport, Clovis slowly backed away from the display, an expression of utter despair displayed on his face. '_Who... Who in the hell am I up against!? What if... he is even better than Todoh!?_' he thought to himself. He was desperate now, and desperation can drive a man to do many things he wouldn't under normal circumstances. "Lloyd!"

"_Yes, your highness?_" he replied, not even trying to hide his excitement. He knew exactly where this was going.

"Can it win? Will you toy beat them?"

"_My lord, please be so kind as to call it Lancelot._"

* * *

On Lloyd's team's transport, everything was preparing for the Lancelot's very first combat experience. And it was Suzaku's first time in a real Knightmare. He had done time in a simulator before, but now he was in the real thing. "_Did you read the manual?_" Cecile asked over an intercom into the earpiece that they had given him.

"Pretty much." Suzaku replied as he put on the pilot suit that they had provided.

"_Well done. You scored at the top of the class in the simulator._"

"Hey, look... about what you told me earlier..." he asked as he left the medical car he had been in.

"_Huh? It could be, but the possibility is nearly zero._"

"But that means there is still a chance, right?"

"_Yes, I'm afraid thats true. Even so, you're not to do anything reckless._" she warned. "_The new system is not outfitted with an ejection mechanism._"

"Okay, I understand, Miss Cecile." he said as he walk over to the Knightmare he would pilot. As he got near it, the tarp covering it was removed, and revealed the Lancelot in all of its glory. "Thats it?" he asked, a little stunned by it.

"_Yes. The advanced weapon developed by us in the Advanced Special Envoy Engineering Corps. Lancelot. Its the world's first Seventh Generation Knightmare Frame._"

"Well, if you're ready Suzaku," Lloyd said from a section of the transport right behind the mecha where he and Cecile stood, with Mari, Kaworu, Anya, and Gino. "Shall we proceed with the initial start-up?" As Suzaku climbed into the machine, Cecile and Lloyd went through all the processes to its first activation.

"Good luck, Suzaku." Kaworu said.

Once everything was complete, Suzaku prepared for launch. "Lancelot, activate ME Boost." he said.

"Lancelot, launch!"

And without a moment of hesitation, the white Knightmare sped out of the transport, leaving a trail of dust in its wake.

"Hahaha, runnigh full throttle right out of the gate!" Lloyd remarked, a sense of pride at his masterpiece.

"Man, that thing is so cool! I am so jealous right now!" Mari let out in amazement as next to her Anya took a picture of it. "Oh man, I am way too pumped to sit still right now!" she said as she ran off. "I need to get me a Sutherland and have some fun!"

"Hey, Mari!" Gino said, before she was joined by Kaworu and Anya.

"As pilots, it doesn't seem right to just sit back right now." Kaworu said.

"I think that there is a couple left for you three!" Lloyd told them.

Meanwhile, Suzaku made his way to the battlefield in the Lancelot. "Its way cooler than the manual! With this..." Suzaku remarked in the cockpit as he held his wound for a moment. As he neared his destination, he saw one of the hijacked enemy Sutherlands.

"Huh? What is that?" Tamaki wondered aloud as he saw an unknown white Knightmare speeding towards him. "It doesn't look like a Suther-" he was cut off as his head was knocked off, and he ejected to safety.

* * *

"Ha ha ha, another push and the check point will fall." Lelouch remarked

"_This is B group! Reporting enemy presence!_"

"Hm? Reinforcements? Real battle is different, isn't it?" he then picked up the radio. "Status?"

"_Everyone ejected, but they took out four units in nothing flat!_"

"Enemy numbers?"

"_Just one!_" This caught Lelouch off guard. "_I think its a new model! I never seen anything like-Aaah!_"

"Whats happening out there!?"

On the battlefield, the white Knightmare took out another unit as the cockpit block ejected. "Bastard!" one terrorists declared as he and another opened fire on it. As they did, they discovered that it had little effect due the devices built into its arm.

"What? It reflects bullets?" Lelouch repeated the info he had just been given.

"_Yeah! What'll we do? Ishida!_" was the last he got from this one before he lost connection as his Knightmare was defeated and he ejected.

'_Useless so-called terrorists._' Lelouch thought to himself. '_With all the resources they have, they're being beaten by one unit._'

Back on the battlefield, Asuka had gotten word of what was now happening, and was making her way to intercept this new machine with Misato, and the group she had been leading. "Geez, what the hell happened? Where did this thing come from all of a sudden?" she wondered aloud. She then felt more pain pulse through her head. "Ugh, this headache just won't go away..." she said rubbing her temple a bit.

However, before they could reach the location, they were intercepted by a new group of enemy Knightmares, a trio of Sutherlands.

"Lucky! We ran into a whole squad!" Mari remarked from her cockpit. "Ill take point! You guys just back me up!"

"_Roger._" Kaworu and Anya replied.

Mari charged in at Asuka's unit, who opened fire on her. Mari weaved through before pulling up her own rifle. As she got in fire at close range, Asuka fired her slash harken in reverse to pull her towards a building upwards, and fired her rifle some more while in the air. "Oh, this one has some fight in it! And I like that!" Mari said As she leaped at the Knightmare in midair, figuring it seemed helpless. However, it was merely a feint as she release the harken in the the building a fired one at the ground, causing Mari to go right over her, exposing her back to the enemy.

"Fell for it, dumbass!" Asuka yelled inside her cockpit, and readied her rifle to fire. Now, a typical pilot would have been done for in this situation, but Mari was definitely not a typical pilot. When she had seen the trap she had walked into, she had acted on instinct to get out of this situation. So, just as Asuka readied her rifle to fire, Mari's own thrown rifle struck her Knightmare's hand, interfering with her aim, and causing her to miss. Mari had also grabbed onto the retracting cable of Asuka's first slash harken, which used the opening caused by her rifle to use it to pull her right at Asuka's machine and deliver a kick that caused her to drop her weapon.

"Oh man, this is so much fun! I never expected to get a challenge like this!" Mari let out. Meanwhile, Kaworu and Anya were engaging Misato and the rest. A couple units had been lost already, and the pilots ejected to safety. However, using their numbers to their advantage, they seemed to be holding their own well enough. Misato was also a very capable pilot, even if she was under the effects of Asuka's Geass.

Elsewhere, Suzaku continued to single-handedly tear through the rest of the terrorist forces "Yes, I can do this! With Lancelot, I can stop all this at once!" he declared.

"N4, N5, hold there. When the rear units arrive, surround that thing!" Lelouch ordered.

"_Gotcha!_" one replied as they attempted to fire at the Lancelot, only to be deflected by the shields it possessed. It then charged right through them, and took one out.

"_We can't stop it!_" the other replied before his machine was destroyed and he was forced to eject.

"N units, what is it?" Lelouch asked over the radio, but received no answer. "What happened? Something I didn't foresee?"

"For heaven's sake. Now I'll owe my brother a debt that I don't need to incur. And NERV, as well, do to Lloyd's association with them as well." Clovis remarked back on the bridge of his transport. "Its for the best, though." At least Lloyd and his team hadn't learned any information that would be harmful to himself. All they knew was the cover story.

Back with Asuka, she was grappling with Mari, their Sutherlands both trying to overpower the other. After a few minutes of this unsuccessful attempt, Asuka used her Knightmare to kick off, and made a break for the rifles, both of which were lying nearby.

"Alright, with one of those, ah," she said messaging her temple. This headache just wouldn't go away! And it was making harder and harder to focus with it. Hell, it was even getting worse by the minute. "I'll have a huge advantage." she told herself, focusing instead on the battle. "Cover me!" she ordered, and Misato broke off from the others and fired at Mari.

"Ah, forgot there was more than just this one." Mari said as she avoided the shots.

"Now, I... just need to... to..."

"Asuka?" Shinji asked her, getting worried. Something seemed wrong. Very wrong. And his fear was proven well-founded as Asuka suddenly slumped over in her seat, and her Geass deactivated right as she passed out. And to top it off, the Knightmare stumbled and fell to the ground. "ASUKA!"

In her own Sutherland, Misato blink in confusion. She had no idea why she was in the cockpit of a Knightmare Frame. She had no memory of her time under the control of Asuka's Geass. She had also stopped firing on Mari. "What the hell is going on? Where am I?" It was then that Mari took this opportunity to charge at her, and Misato did her best to defend herself in her state of extreme confusion.

"Asuka! Are you okay? Wake up! Say something!" Shinji said as he shook her, but to no avail. He then saw on the monitor that Misato's Knightmare was in trouble. And if she was taken out, what about him and Asuka? She was in no condition to fight! He wondered what he should do. "I mustn't run away. I mustn't run away. I mustn't run away..." he muttered to himsef, and quickly climbed over the seat and pushed Asuka on to his lap. He then quickly picked up one of the rifles before him, and turned and shot at Mari's Knightmare. And while he missed most, one lucky shot did hit her Knightmare's leg, and damaged it.

"Ah, oh man! I keep getting distracted by one opponent and forgetting the rest." Mari said. "I'm gonna have to try and be more aware next time. I'm a way better pilot than that!" she lamented.

"That Mari. She is a skilled pilot, but she is always way to reckless and never covers her back properly." Kaworu remarked.

"Ugh, what the hell is going on!? I've got no idea what the situation is!" Misato complained, trying to figure out what to do. For now though, one Sutherland was firing at her and the other ones, so it was safe to assume that at least that one was an enemy."

"_Misato? Are you back to normal?_"

"Shinji? Is that you? Wait, what do you mean-"

"_Its Asuka! She just suddenly passed out! I don't know why!_" he said, sounding frantic.

"What?" She really hope that nothing was wrong with the girl. "We need to get out of here! Is Lelouch with you as well?"

"No, he is in a different Knightmare. I think he is okay, though."

In another part of the ghetto, a lone black Knightmare stood atop a building as it watched the events of the battle unfold. "Looks like the battle is no longer going in the rebels' favor." its pilot, the blonde Nunnally said. "I think its just about time that we get involved."

Meanwhile, Suzaku took down several more Knightmares, all while performing beyond even what Lloyd had expected. Of course, it was largely in part because he was on a self-imposed mission. '_If I can stop all of the Knightmares, then this battle is over!_' he thought, reaffirming his purpose to himself. '_No matter what it takes, I've got to save Lelouch, his friends, and that girl!_' It was then that his sensors picked the reading of a lone Knightmare, hiding away in a nearby tall building. And using his arm-mounted slash harken, he scaled it in mere moments.

Now faced with the powerful white Knightmare, Lelouch barely managed to defend himself. "You mean this thing is whats ruining my plan!?" he let out. However, his Knightmare was greatly outmatched, and while he was a brilliant strategist and tactician, he was only an average pilot. His Knightmare was being forced back by the superior machine.

"Are you the guy thats in command?" Suzaku demanded, though it wasn't as if he would get a response. He didn't have the signal for Lelouch's communications, and he hadn't said it over the exterior speakers.

"Nothing more than a pilot! How dare he!?" Lelouch spat, completely unaware of the identity of the Lancelot's pilot. As the two struggled, the floor beneath them collapsed, and they fell down a few floors "No choice! I've got to get out of here!" he said, before the Knightmare launched itself at him, and for the second time today, Lelouch found himself victim to a powerful spinkick, which similarly knocked his Sutherland to the ground.

And also for the second time today, Lelouch was rescued from this situation by a redheaded girl. Just as the Lancelot was about to finish his machine off, Kallen came charging in to his rescue in her Glasgow, delivering a punch with her machine's single arm, though it was blocked. "Hey! I'm returning the favor!" she said, repaying him for helping her earlier. She then fired her slash harken at the Lancelot, but the white Knightmare easily caught it in its free hand. He then crushed the harken, and was overpowering and doing the same to her arm. Sparks coming from her machine, including her monitor, it was clear that her outdated machine had finally reached its limit. And excellent pilot she may be, but there was nothing that she could do in this situation. "I can't..." She then relented, and ejected to safety.

However, her sacrifice hadn't been in vain, and her distraction had given Lelouch the opportunity he needed to escape. '_I must remember that. The most vital element in battle is the human one!_' As he fleed, he saw that the white Knightmare was still in pursuit. And if that wasn't bad enough, he had headed straight into another battle, where Shinji and Misato were defending themselves from Kaworu, Anya, and the immobilized but still dangerous Mari.

As the Lancelot closed in on him, he took note of the other Sutherlands. "Hey Suzaku, nice of you to join the party!" Mari said.

"Mari? What are you doing here?" Suzaku asked her.

"She isn't the type to sit out of a battle. And Anya and I followed." Kaworu explained. "Though I think things should be wrapped up quickly now that you and the Lancelot are here."

"Lelouch, is that you?" Shinji asked over the radio.

Hoping that their signal wasn't monitored, he replied. "Yes, its me." he said. "What happened to Asuka?"

"She just passed out suddenly! She is unconscious right now!"

"Lelouch!" Misato said, alerting Lelouch to the fact that she was also no longer under the effects of Asuka's Geass, and figured it had deactivated when she lost consciousness. "We're all here, so we should just get out of here now!"

Lelouch couldn't help but frown. He had been so close to his goal, and now he might have to abandon it because of this unknown Knightmare's intervention. If only he had a way to deal with this threat!

Then suddenly, almost as if through some sort of divine intervention, the battle was now joined by another new participant. A mysterious Knightmare jumped down from above and blocked the Lancelot's path. "What the-!?"

The Knightmare was unlike any that they had ever seen. It was mostly black, with areas of red on the torso, arms, and legs. It had six hair-like extensions hanging from the head, which were thick yellow cords with dagger-like attachments on the ends. And curiously, it appeared to lack landspinners. Also, there was something about it that seemed almost familiar about it to Shinji.

"That thing... That is no ordinary Knightmare..." Kaworu uttered.

Before he could decide on a course of action, the black Knightmare charged at the Lancelot.

Meanwhile, on the bridge of his transport, Clovis watched this latest turn of events with shock from the live feed provided by the Lancelot and the other Knightmares. "No way... How could it be...?"

"Im-impossible!" Bartley stammered. "We could never get it to activate before! So then how is it now here on this battlefield!?"

Back on the battlefield, for the first time today, the Lancelot had run into an enemy that was not overwhelmed by it. In fact, it was fighting on even ground, and performing on equal footing. As the two engaged in close quarters combat, one of its hairs suddenly moved as if it had a mind of its own, and aimed to strike at the opposing Knightmare. The Lancelot then quickly backed away, and pondered the next course of action, which his allies chose as their opportunity to back him up.

"I may be sitting here, but I'm not useless!" Mari said as she fired her slash harkens at the opposing Knightmares, and Kaworu and Anya opened fire on it. As the attacks approached it, the black one didn't seem to budge to avoid the assault, and simply raised its hand.

And then, before they could make contact, the bullets and harkens were repelled by and invisible wall, and orange hexagonal patterns appeared from their points of impact.

Misato could only gape absolute in shock of what she witnessed. "NO WAY!? Thats..."

"An AT Field!?" Lloyd let out in shock. "Cecile!"

"No Blue Pattern detected! Whatever it is, its not an Angel!" she replied.

"_How can this be?_" Mari let out in surprise. "_How could a Knightmare Frame generate an AT Field? I mean, that shouldn't be possible, right?_"

"_I don't get it. Whats an AT Field?_" Gino asked.

"Its something only Evas and Angels should possess."

"_So then, if its not an Angel, does that make it an Eva or something?_"

"Hm... 'Or something', indeed. But, I think you might be on the right track." Lloyd said as he studied every little detail about the mysterious black Knightmare. "I'll have to speak with Ritsuko about this as soon as possible. But for now, tell Suzaku to be careful. I don't want the Lancelot to be destroyed in its very first operation."

Back on the battlefield, Shinji finally realized what this new Knightmare reminded him of. "Its almost like... an Eva." he let out.

As the seemingly unstoppable foe was preoccupied by the newest arrival, Lelouch had used this opportunity to make his escape. Thanks to the intervention of this new one, his plan was once again on track. "I owe it to the black Knightmare for this. Friend or foe, its appearance here at this time was quite the boon." As soon as he was far enough away, he turned his Knightmare around and prepared the ejection system. "Shinji, Misato, I'd suggest you flee now while you have the chance. I'll meet up with you as soon as I'm done." And with that, he ejected.

Doing as he said, the two then sped off together. However, unlike for Lelouch, this time the opponents took note of their retreat, and Anya fired on them. However, the black Knightmare quickly jumped into the path of the bullets and used its AT Field to block the attacks. "Sure am glad that it looks like its on our side!" Misato remarked.

Then suddenly, the six hairs planted into the ground, much to the confusion of the four military pilots. Then mere moments after that, they suddenly came up from under the ground, and from beneath the feet of the enemy Knightmares, destroying the legs of Mari, Kaworu, and Anya's Sutherlands, and they were forced to eject or be sitting ducks.

"No way! How can those hairs be able to do that? No slash harken should be capable of such a feat!" Mari let out.

"Not just that, but the cords' length is much long than it would initially seem, especially given how thick they look." Kaworu added.

One had also came out from beneath the Lancelot, but Suzaku's quick reflexes and machine specs allowed him to avoid the subterranean attack.

In her cockpit, Nunnally then looked behind herb to see that Misato and Shinji had gotten away. "Now then, lets see..." she said, and a Geass sigil appeared in her left eye. "...Victory is possible, but not guaranteed. Too many factors to consider the most likely outcome. And there is definitely possibilities of us losing." The Geass in her eye then disappeared.

"_Then maybe we should retreat now. My brother and the others have gotten away._" a spectral image of the real Nunnally said to the other her.

"You're too soft. But have it your way. After all, we've already achieved our goal here." The blonde Nunnally then leaped up and bounced off the wall of a building and over the Lancelot as it began to run away.

"You're not getting away!" Suzaku declared as he pursued. While their machine's may have been equal in combat, Suzaku's landspinners gave him a huge edge in this pursuit, and he was quickly gaining on Nunnally.

"Lets see, what is a good way to escape..." the blonde Nunnally said as she once again activated her Geass. "Perfect. Though I don't think you'll like my method here, Nunnally." The black Knightmare then used one of its hairs to strike at a nearby skyscraper, much to Suzaku's confusion. The debris it caused to fall wouldn't be much use at slowly him down, and he quickly passed by.

It was then that he suddenly heard a scream of terror, and Suzaku saw a woman clutching a baby falling to what would be certain death for both. Without a moments hesitation, he quickly turned around, and leaped into the air to catch her, and safely

"You'll get over. At least she lived." the blonde Nunnally said to the real Nunnally as the escaped from the Lancelot. Nunnally clearly wasn't very pleased with the other her endangering and innocent to get away.

* * *

Back at the group of Britannian transports, one of the few guards raised his rifle to halt another soldier from approaching. "Stop right there!" he warned. "Your Id! This is Prince Clovis's personal transport!"

"At last, the checkpoint." the other soldier said as he removed his helmet. "And barely guarded, per my plan."

"Your plan...?"

"Thats right. Now I'd like you to let me pass." Lelouch said as he used his Geass.

"Yes sir. Understood."

* * *

Elsewhere, Kallen was running down an abandoned street. As she was looking for where to head to, Ohgi suddenly called out to her, and lead her to a location where many Japanese had taken shelter. Some civillians were arguing with some of the resistance members, blaming them for making the Britannians decide to do all this.

"Hey Ohgi, who was that voice we heard?" Kallen asked.

"Damned if I know. Me and Naoto have been trying to contact him, but he won't answer when we call. Maybe he when and bought it out there." he said.

"Kallen!" Naoto called out, and she immediately perked up and ran over to him. "Are you alright?"

"Of course. I'm just so relieved that you're safe." Kallen said.

"Me too."

However, before their little reunion could continue, there was suddenly a rumbling and the doors of the shelter where blown off and a Britannian tank came in.

"There, ya see!?" Tamaki yapped. "Instead of following someone we don't even know, we should have used the poison gas!"

"But he..." Ohgi said, well aware that neither Nagata nor Saito made it to the rendezvous points.

"Damn them to hell!" Tamaki cursed as he recalled that as well.

Britannian soldiers then filed in and raised their weapons. "So this is where you Eleven vermin scurried off too." a solider commented from atop a tank. "Prepare to fire!" All the soldiers took aim.

"Naoto...!" Kallen said as she embraced her older brother, fearing that these would be their final moments.

"Commence-"

"_Attention all forces! Cease fire at once!_" a voice said over speakers. A voice than was easily recognized as that of Clovis la Britannia himself. This surprised many, both military and terrorist alike. "_I Clovis, Third Prince of Britannia, and royal viceroy of Area 11, hereby command you! All forces are ordered to cease fire at once! You will also cease destruction on any buildings or property! All casualties, whether Britannian or Eleven, shall be treated equally and without prejudice! In the name of Clovis la Britannia, you are herby ordered! Cease fire at once! I shall allow no further fighting!_"

* * *

Back on his transport, the lights of the bridge turned off. What was once full of military staff, now only teo people were present here."Are you satisfied?" Clovis asked the only other occupant of the room. His tone of voice indicated he was none too pleased by this situation.

"Very. Well done." the other said, holding a gun.

"And what shall we do now? Sing a few lively ballads?" Clovis suggested sarcastically. "Or perhaps a nice game of chess."

"That has a familiar ring." Lelouch said as he removed his helmet, but still stood in the shadows so that his face was obscured to his half-brother. "Don't you recall? The two of us used to play chess together as boys. Of course, I would always win."

"What?"

"Don't you remember? At the Aries Villa?"

"You... Who are you!?" Covis demanded.

"Its been a long time, big brother." Lelouch said as he stepped out of the shadows, revealing his face to the prince. As he got a good view of Lelouch, Clovis looked like he had seen a ghost. Of course, that was the case for him as he saw now before him, his long-thought dead younger brother. "The eldest son of the late EMpress Marianne, and seventeenth in line to the Imperial throne. Lelouch vi Britannia, at your service."

"Lelouch!? But I thought-"

"That I was dead? You were wrong. I have returned, your highness." Lelouch said as he cut him off. "And I have come back to change everything."

* * *

"Why the hell are we letting the Elevens go!?" Jeremiah demanded over the radio. "What about the poison gas that they've stolen!?"

"But its by order of Prince Clovis!" one soldier replied back

"What about Bartley? Get the general staff on the line!"

"They're not at their post, sir!"

"Are you telling me Prince Clovis is alone on the con!?"

* * *

Elsewhere, Kallen and her brother were making their way among many of of the other Japanese. "Naoto, about all of this. Do you think that it was that mysterious voice from the radio that is responsible for all of this?" she asked.

"Definitely. Why else would the military suddenly let us go after everything that they've done here?" he replied.

"But how?"

"I couldn't tell you." he said with a shrug. But still, I have to admit that he was one hell of a guy. He led us better than I ever did."

"Don't say that!"

"Its the truth, though."

* * *

"Does that mean that Lelouch's plan worked?" Shinji said as he and Misato made their way down a path together.

"Wait, what?" Misato questioned, carrying the unconscious Asuka on her back.

"Asuka said that he was after Clovis."

"What!?"

* * *

"I'm overjoyed, Lelouch!" Clovis said honestly, though a hint of fear in his voice. After all, as glad as he was to see his long-lost brother, said brother was still holding a gun at him. "Had heard that you died when Japan was brought into the fold. What a blessing to have you back! We should depart for the homeland immediately."

So you can use me as a tool of diplomacy?" Lelouch asked. "It seems you've forgotten why we were used as tools in the first place." Clovis let out a gasp at that. "Thats right. It was because my mother was killed." He recalled the death, how she had mysteriously vanished, and found dead shortly after. Her body was unharmed seemingly, but she was a corpse none the less. And he could never forget that expression on her face. It was as if someone had ripped the very soul from her body, and in the most painful way imaginable. "Mother held the title Knight of Honor, but was a commoner by birth. No doubt the other Imperial Consorts held her in contempt. Even though it was made to look like the work of terrorists, its clear to me the real culprits behind the assassination. You people killed my mother!"

"It wasn't me! I swear to you, it wasn't!" Clovis said, clearly absolutely terrified.

"Then tell me everything you know. The truth can not be hidden from me any longer. By whose hand was she slain?" he said as he activated his Geass and used it on Clovis.

Clovis's demeanor then quickly changed, and he became much more calm. "Second Prince Schneizel, and Second Princess Cornelia. They can tell you."

"So are they the ones responsible?" he asked, but got no reply. "So thats all you know, isn't it? Still, at least its a start."

As the Geass stopped affecting him, Clovis then began to panic again. "I swear it wasn't me! I had nothing to do with it!" he sputtered out.

"I believe you." Lelouch said as he lowered his gun, and Clovis began to calm down a bit. "However..." he then raised it again.

"Please, you can't! We may have different mothers, but you and I are still brothers!" he fearfully protested.

"Sorry, but I can't let you live now that you know I'm alive." he said as he placed the gin to his forehead. "Besides, you can't change the world without getting your hands dirty."

And with that, Lelouch pulled the trigger.

* * *

And now, there is the fifth chapter.

So, what do you think of Asuka's Geass? I'll go more into it in the future, but what do you think of it so far? And what did you think of the new bits of the battle? There was the confrontation between the Lancelot and the Mark Nemo, as well as Asuka's skirmish with Mari, which I hope gives you a tiny glimpse at their piloting skills in this universe. And of course, there is the fact that the Mark Nemo possesses the ability to generate an AT field in this story. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Anyway, please review. As usual, I want to know what you guys think of this chapter and the story so far. So all reviews are appreciated. Plus, a lot of good reviews just motivate to work on this story faster, so everybody wins there.


	6. Aftermath

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, nor do I own Neon Genesis Evangelion.

I know, I'm just as surprised as you that I got a new chapter out already. But, I had sudden spurt of inspiration, and managed to channel it into a new chapter in probably record time for me.

* * *

Asuka was a bit disoriented when she finally came to. She had a bit of trouble focusing at first. "Where... am I?" she let out weakly.

"Ah, your finally awake." Misato said, still carrying her.

"How do you feel?" Shinji asked.

"Like I just got my head out of a vice..." Asuka said. It was then that she suddenly recalled what had gone on. "What is the situation? How did the battle go? What about that white Knightmare? Did Lelouch's plan work? Did he get Clovis?"

"Woah, woah, slow down." Misato said. "Well, I'm still trying to figure out what happened when I blacked out, but seeing as Prince Clovis called everything off suddenly, I'd have to say it might have."

"Sounds great." Asuka said. She also took note of something else. '_Blacked out, huh? Guess she doesn't remember anything while under the control of my power._' she thought, making a mental note of this info.

It was around this time that Misato's phone began to ring. Picking it up, she answered. "Hello?"

"_Glad to see you're alright._"

"Lelouch? Where are you right now?"

"_Don't worry, I'm fine. I'm on my way out of the ghetto._" he replied. "_We should meet up on the outskirts and head back home._"

* * *

Elsewhere, Nunnally had brought her Knightmare to a secluded location. "We'll have to stash this Knightmare away here for now." blonde Nunnally said.

"_Are you sure thats a good idea? What if somebody finds it?_" the original Nunnaly asked.

"Its fine. The chance of someone stumbling upon this in the near future is extremely low, and even if that happens, we're the only one that can use it thanks to me." she explained. As she prepared to open the cockpit, the liquid that had been inside it with her began to drain.

As she hopped down, she then began to change as she transformed. In just a few seconds, she was back to her original appearance and age. "So I'm in control again, now?" Nunnally asked as she moved her hands.

"_Of course._" the other Nunnally replied, now seen to Nunnally as a spectral image visible only to her.

"So what are you?"

"_Thats a bit difficult to explain to you. As I said before, I am both the doll and part of you. However, I can tell you what to call me; Nemo._"

"'Nemo'..." Nunnaly repeated.

_"Anyway, we should hurry along. If we do, we should be able to get to the apartment before brother and the others._" Nemo said. After all, they both agreed that it was not yet time for Lelouch to know of her new powers. He would never allow her to help. But she had no intention of allowing him to go on alone now that she had the power to protect him. She had feared today once that she might have lost him, and she never again wanted to be helpless again in the face of such fear. She knew full well that today's events had set in motion things that couldn't be stopped. Her brother would continue on his new path, and she would use her new powers to help him, even if he wouldn't yet know it was her.

"So what happens next?" Nunnally asked.

"_I can't say for certain just yet, but I'm sure we'll find out in a few days what path our brother will take, and we'll decide from there._" Nemo said. "_Predicting the future is hard enough as it is, and the further you try to look, the harder it becomes._"

"Predicting the future... That was what we did during the battle, right?"

"_Yes. That is the power of your Geass__. And mine as well as long as I am a part of you._" Nemo explained. "_However, its not as perfect of an ability as you might think. The future is not set in stone, so to speak, and what we see is are merely the many different possible outcomes. We now have the power to see the lines that lead to different potential futures. And the further into the future, the more lines leading to more possible outcomes._"

"During battle, many of the visions we saw looked really hazy and weak, as if they were far away. Does that mean that those futures are less likely to happen?"

"_Not quite. Its easier to predict what will happen the more factors we know. Also, there are certain futures that will be completely invisible to us._"

"Why is that?"

"_Those that possess a Code are unaffected by Geass, and that includes our own._"_  
_

"What is a Code?"

"_Even I am not sure completely on that, as I am an artificial construct. However, I was created from a being with a Code. I think that is where most of my knowledge comes from. And those with a Code have the power to bestow Geass onto those that they form a contract with. That is how I was able to give you Geass._"

"I see..." Nunnally said. Looking up to the sky, she then said. "All this information, everything that happened today, its all so much to take in..."

* * *

Eventually, Misato and the others finally found Lelouch. He was back to being dressed in his school uniform. However, he had the military uniform in a case he was now holding, just in case he needed it again in the near future. After all, he had every intention of continuing what he had started today.

"Thank god you're okay. All of you." Misato said.

"Of course. I know how to take care of myself." Lelouch said.

"Look, I don't know a lot of what happened today, or how you managed to do what you did, but I really hope you don't go making a habit out of this." she complained. "Anyway, lets just get to my car, and-" She stopped mid-sentence as soon as she recalled the fate of her vehicle. It was stuck somewhere underground in the subway. And even if she did find it, it was ruined. It had been shot up by the Britannian soldiers when she used it as cover.

"Looks like we're calling for a ride, aren't we?" Asuka asked, figuring that the car was unavailable.

"Either that or walking..." Shinji said.

Then suddenly, Misato's phone began to ring, and she pulled it out to see it was Kaji. "Ugh, what does he want?" she said before picking up.

"_Hello, Katsuragi._" he greeted. "_Are the Children safe?_"

"Yeah, all three of them." she replied.

"Is that Kaji?" Asuka asked hopefully. She always had been fond of the man that had acted as her guardian the past couple years.

"Unfortunately..."

"Ask him for a ride!" Personal feelings aside, from either of them, the group really could use one right now. She did _not _want to walk all the way back from here.

Of course, Misato wanted none of that. Asking for Kaji's help was the last thing in the world she wanted to do, or at least close to the top of the list. "Like hell I-"

"_Oh, you all need a ride?_" Kaji asked over the phone, having overhead the conversation between Misato and the redhead. "_I'd be happy to. Where are you now?_"

Misato groaned before replying. Too late to avoid this now. Even if she turned down the offer, Asuka would probably either shout their location or call him back herself after she hung up. "Near Shinjuku. We'll meet you by the main road."

"_Shinjuku, huh? Lucky you, I'm not too far from there right now. Shouldn't take too long._"

* * *

In a transport vehicle, Lloyd reviewed the data from the earlier battles on a computer, monitor while Cecile drove with the rest sitting in the back seats. The transport had just entered into the tunnel that would take them down to NERV Headquarters, where ASEEC had begun setting up shop on the Geofront.

"So Suzaku, what did you think of your first time in a real Knightmare?" Mari asked.

"Well, I have to admit, it was much more than I was expecting."

"So, what was it like in the Lancelot?" Gino joined in.

"It was unlike anything I was expecting."

"Not bad for a first time, right?" Mari asked. "Man, I love piloting Knightmares. Can't wait to get my own of Lloyd's awesome's machine's after seeing what the Lancelot could do!" To say she was excited to pilot a Knightmare like the Lancelot would be like saying that the Purebloods disliked non-Britannians; a _huge_ understatement. Mari lived for piloting, be it Knightmares, or her soon to be Evangelion, whenever she got in a real one and not a simulator.

"Thats good, because we're almost done with two more." Lloyd spoke up.

"What? Seriously?" Mari asked with excitement.

"Yes. The first Lancelot was funded by Prince Schneizel, ASEEC's primary benefactor. However, as part of my contract with NERV, I work for them as one of their lead scientists, and they fund my Knightmare research."

"So then, who is getting first dibs? What are my odds?"

"Ah, we'll see. Though I'm sure you'd offer some valuable data as a pilot. After all, not only do you have high marks from your military academy training, we've all heard the story of your escapade in the Gawain." Mari only laughed sheepishly at that.

It was actually a relatively well-known incident. Shortly after her graduation from a prestigious Britannian military academy earlier this year, by chance she had been in the same location as the sole Sixth Generation Knightmare Frame, the Gawain. The machine was truly a sight to behold, towering over Sutherlands and Gloucesters, and its had technologies that had not yet been implemented in any Knightmares yet, such as the Float Pack and its Hadron Cannons. Her excitement getting the best of her, she knew she just had to pilot it, at least once. So, she borrowed it. Late at night, she snuck out and took it for a test drive. Though when she attempted to fire the Hadron Cannons, the not-yet-perfected weapon went out of control, causing damage and alerted the base. She was court martialed, however, a certain Britannian prince took note of the event. Why she had indeed broken several rules, her performance had been top notch. That, combined with her top scores in piloting from her academy records, Prince Schneizel had granted her a one-time pardon, knowing that she should be able to put her talent to good use. After that, she had been assigned to a special team, and had met her current associates.

Around this time, the transport had just entered a tunnel. And not long after that, they began to receive a call, and Ritsuko's image appeared on screen. "_About time you decided to arrive._" she said. "_If I didn't know any better, I almost might have thought I was waiting on Misato._"

"Ah yes, sorry 'bout that. Got caught up in that whole terrorist mess. Wanted to get a chance to put the Lancelot to use in actual combat."

"Why am not surprised." she said with a sigh. "Anyway, we've already got the tests set up for Anya, so we can start as soon as you get down here."

"Roger that." Lloyd said before the call ended.

"Testing?" Gino asked as he glanced at the girl.

"Ah yes, don't know if you've been informed, but the Marduk Institute has issued that Anya is to be officially declared the Sixth Child, and she'll be going through a bit of preliminary testing to confirm. More of a formality, really, seeing as to my knowledge, once the Marduk Institute says that someone is an Eva pilot, then thats it. They never even bothered with testing the Third and Fourth."

"Wait, Eva pilot?" Suzaku let out in confusion at that bit. After all, at this point, everyone knew of the giant robot that had fought against that monster. And Anya was going to be a pilot of one of those things?

"Yeah, guess you're a little behind here." Mari said. "I'm the Fifth Child, so I'm also a pilot."

Suzaku thought about this. Lelouch and his two friends were with NERV as well. Did that mean that they were Eva pilots as well?

* * *

"Big brother! You're okay!" Nunnally said as she ran over to him, and gave him a big hug. "When Misato showed up today looking for you at school, I was really worried!" She then looked over to the older woman, who gave her a wink, confirming that she intended to keep her promise.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you. We just got a little lost is all."

"I'm glad." Nunnally then looked over to the other two, still smiling. "And I'm glad you two are safe as well."

Shinji couldn't help but feel a little bit touched by the young girl's sentiment. Despite her Britannian heritage, she actually seemed to care for the well-being of a Japanese person such as himself. People actually caring about him wasn't something he was used to. As for Asuka, she did have to admit, as far as Britannians were concerned, she couldn't bring herself to hate the young girl. She was sweet, gentle, polite, innocent, and the young girl even seemed to like her for no reason.

"Yeah well, today sure was crazy." Misato said as she walked over to the kitchen, intent on retrieving a beer. She really needed a drink after today.

"Must say, quite the makeshift family staying here." Kaji said as he followed her into the kitchen. "Anyway, don't worry about getting in trouble for the incident today. I've already written up a report, and for old times sake, I'll cover for you." he said as he handed her the papers. "No mention of anything serious, and it says you took the kids into your own protective custody."

After reading through it, she handed it back. "Thanks a lot." She then opened her can of beer and took a sip. "Geez, today has been such a mess. This whole terrorist incident, and I've got a big gap in my memory."

"By the way, what do you know about today's events?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, from what I've gathered, the military is saying that the terrorists stole and released poisonous gas. But, from someone who was there, what do you say about that?"

"What? Thats a load of bull! They're the ones who were killing everyone in the ghetto! And they even tried to kill me even though I'm with NERV!"

"Makes one wonder what the terrorists stole in the first place, doesn't it? Because I'm almost positive it wasn't really poisonous gas."

"Thats for sure." Misato said before taking another sip. "What about you? What do you make of this?"

"Depends. After all, I'm certain that those kids you're taking care of know more then they've said."

"You too, huh?" She sighed. She may not know what happened during the blank space in her memory, but she did know that it involved them working with the terrorists. She had learned from Shinji that Lelouch had been leading the terrorists to victory up until the white Knightmare showed up. Then, she recalled something. What about Clovis? Shinji had said that Lelouch had gone after him, and he assumed that Lelouch had done it when Clovis suddenly did a 180 and ordered the ceasefire.

"Tell me Misato, what do think of Britannia?"

"What, like you need to ask? I'm Japanese. Just because our job at NERV gives us Honorary Britannian status doesn't mean a lot of the Japanese people there don't hate Britannia." she said. "It just means that the Angels are that big of a threat."

"You sure about that? I mean, you'd be surprised by the amount of Japanese who might have got the job because high quality jobs that hires regardless of ethnicity as long as you have the qualifications." Kaji said. "Plus, its not as if NERV will just hire people that they think might leak information to someone like say, the JLF."

"Well, not me."

"Yes, I know well. You hate Britannia, but hate the Angels more." Kaji said as he took out a cigarette. "Still, I get the feeling that soon, something is gonna shake things up soon. And in a real big way." He lit the cigarette. "Anyway, take care." he said before leaving.

"Yeah, I get the feeling a storm is coming, too." Misato said to herself.

Outside in the parking lot, as he started up the card, there was suddenly a banging coming from his trunk. Looking around, he figured that the Section 2 agents should still be distracted, so he opened it. "Finally awake, eh? Welcome back to the land of the living." he said to its occupant. A shoe was suddenly tossed in his face. "Its nice to meet you, C.C."

"You put me in a trunk." the immortal witch complained.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at NERV headquarters, Anya was currently finishing up the test in one of the simulators. "Alright, preliminary testing is done." Ritsuko said, writing down into a file. "As of this moment, Anya Alstreim is officially designated to be the Sixth Child."

Next to her, Maya Ibuki informed Anya that the test was done and that they'd be draining the entry plug in the simulation Eva. "So now, we have six pilots." Maya commented.

"And yet, only four completed Evas." Lloyd commented as he and Cecile entered the room.

"Anya, like Mari, will be one of our back-ups in case of emergency." Ritsuko explained. "This test was to make sure that no complications will arise."

"We've finished preparing the data that we wished to talk with you about, Dr. Akagi. And its very important." Cecile said.

"Right. So what is it?" Ritsuko asked.

"Oh, nothing much. Just a Knightmare capable of creating an AT Field." Lloyd said nonchalantly.

"WHAT!?" Ritsuko said, dropping her clipboard. "How is that possible!? Was it-"

"No, it was not an Angel. We immediately checked for a Blue Pattern." Lloyd said before popping a disk into a computer, and an image of the black Knightmare appeared on it. "I've never seen a Knightmare like this before."

Watching all the recordings, Ritsuko couldn't help but notice some things. "Its appears to be partly organic."

"Yes, I noticed the same thing." Lloyd said. "In fact, it greatly reminds me of something else I've seen before; An Eva."

"Some kind of Knightmare Eva..." Maya commented. "Is that even possible?"

"Anyway, forward this report to Commander Ikari. He is scheduled to be taking a trip to Britannia, make sure he gets this report before he leaves." Ritsuko instructed.

* * *

Kallen yawned as she and Naoto walked through the doors of the Stadtfeld estate. After a big argument, it was decided that the ghetto might be a little too risky for a while. Naoto had wanted Kallen to head home and focus more on school, as their resistance cell was going to be putting all activity on hold for now to avoid drawing attention. However, Kallen didn't want to abandon her brother in such a dangerous time, so after much heated debate, he agreed to return with her to the estate for now.

As they walked in to the main entrance hall, a snide voice addressed them from the top of the stairs. "I see your returning home late again." the woman said. And this woman was a person Kallen despised greatly; her stepmother. "Oh, and I see you've actually come home for one as well. I almost forgot you were still alive." she added, referring to Naoto.

"Whether I come home often or not, I do still live here." Naoto replied, not a hint of aggression nor of being offended by her.

"That may be so, but you fir in to the ghetto far more than you do in Britannian society." Even though the two full-blooded siblings, one might not realize it at first. While Kallen's appearance could easily pass for pureblooded Britannian, Naoto's appearance was more in line with his Japanese genetics.

"I don't see how its any business of yours where we go or what we do!" Kallen retorted.

"Whether or not its any of my business, its not as if I at all whether you come home at all." And Naoto knew it was the truth. She really didn't care at all about them, and only ever interacted with them to get a rise out of them. Unfortunately, she always did get one out of Kallen. "However, I would prefer if you didn't come in through the front door together. Wouldn't want rumors of the daughter of the Stadtfelds returning home late at night with an Eleven. Those kinds of vicious rumors wouldn't be good for the Stadtfeld name's reputation."

"Of course you would. After all, thats all you ever cared about; the Stadtfeld name's reputation." Naoto sighed as he sister played into her game. If she had any weakness, it was that she was far too easy to rile up at times, especially if they knew what buttons to push. He then gently shoved her forward, and she lead the way down the hall to their rooms.

Still though, she wasn't wrong. Within the Stadtfeld estate's walls, it was no secret that there was no real love between the Mr and Mrs. Their marriage was the mere product of an arranged one. In fact, shortly after the marriage, he had left for Japan on an indefinite leave of business. It was also during this time that he had met a Japanese woman, and the two had fallen in love. And that love eventually brought forth two children. And he took care of them, proving for them and his mistress, to the point that after the war, he had moved the Stadtfeld estate to Area 11 for the two. Of course, his legal wife shortly followed, in part due to his long leaves of business to the Homeland for his job. He made it clear that she was not to do anything to them nor attempt to deprive them of them of what he had provided for them. And she would do no such thing, as putting up with his bastard children was a small price to pay to be married to Duke Stadtfeld.

"Hey Naoto, what are we going to do now?" Kallen asked.

"About what, specifically?" Naoto asked his sister, knowing she could be talking about any number of things.

She stopped in her tracks, hesitating as she thought for a moment. "That voice earlier... Do you think we'll hear from him again?" It was undeniable how effective that had been with whoever it was giving them orders. They had defeated overwhelming numbers, and he had someone even gotten to Clovis and gotten a ceasefire ordered.

"Hm... Well, if I'm to be honest, I certainly hope so."

* * *

It had been a long day, and Lelouch was preparing to head to bed for the night. He was exhausted fro all the events that had gone on through out the day, and was ready for the embrace of sleep. However, it wasn't yet time for him to get the chance just yet. There was a knock on the door followed by the voice of the one on the other side of it. "You better be decent, because I'm coming in." Asuka announced as she opened the door and came in, leaving the door open behind her.

"Why yes, you may enter my room." Lelouch deadpanned.

Choosing to ignore the snark for now, she cut straight to the point. "So, what happened in there?" she asked. "I'm assuming you used your power on Clovis to order the ceasefire. So, what else did you do?"

"Well, after I was through, I put an end to his term as Viceroy." he stated with a smirk.

Asuka stared, almost dumbfounded, having easily figured out just what he meant. "Woah, you really killed him?" she let out in disbelief. For a moment, Lelouch appeared passive, but then suddenly, he placed his hand to his mouth, and went for the nearby waste bin, and threw up into it. "EW, GROSS!" Asuka let out as she averted her eyes.

After finishing, Lelouch turned back to the others. "Sorry, happened earlier too, right after I did." he said as he wiped the remains from his lip. "First time I ever killed anyone. Guess I'm not as tough as I thought." Of course, actually knowing Clovis personally also contributed to that. It was tragic really, as the man had said, the two were indeed brothers, Lelouch could honestly say that he had liked his now deceased brother. However, he knew this would be a sign of his resolve for things to come.

"Yeah, well, I hear that a lot of people have trouble after their first kill, but then it gets easier over time..."

"Well, lets hope so, because I doubt it will be the last." He did his best to steel himself well for that. After all, even though they had once been close, he had killed him all the same. He knew that this was likely not the last of his siblings he may have to kill. And not just his brothers and sisters, but many soldiers as well. In fact, come to think of it, he had killed those soldiers as well. While they had pulled their own triggers, it was by his power that it happened. He commanded them to their deaths.

Asuka stared straight at him, her expression dead serious. "So, I was right; you do plan to go on from here. Then my next question is, what are you planning to do next?"

"Interested, are we? Tell me, what do you think?"

"Hard to say, but even though you won't tell me _why_, you've outright stated to me that you hate Britannia, and as much as any Number ever can even. And I think you want to channel that hatred at the source." Asuke then took a step forward. "You plan to fight Britannia."

"And what if I do? What do you plan to do about it?"

"Why, I'm here to offer my services, of course! I want to be your partner in your plans." Asuka said as she took a seat on the nearest bed. "I'll even tell you my resume. Due to my association with NERV, they put through Britannia's top Military Academy, which I graduated from just this year, and with top marks. If I wasn't a Number, that would have qualified me instantly for Knighthood and being immediately promoted to Captain upon joining the military. Not like I would, but the potential achievement is there. I'm also an above average Knightmare pilot."

"You certainly love to brag, don't you?"

"And if thats not good enough for you, Mr. High and Mighty, I've still got this to offer." she said pointing at her eye. "I think that oughta make my partnership offer pretty worthwhile, don't you?"

"Alright then, say I include you, why do you want to join me?"

"You mean besides being Japanese and German?" Asuka retorted as she stood up. "Well, I'd say because you impressed me big time today. You crushed the military in terms of tactics today. Up until that new Knghtmare showed up, your strategy was perfect. I feel like you've got an actual shot as a leader. Besides, I've got some personal history that leaves me with a less than favorable opinion of specific Britannians." And those specific Britannians, she sure did hate them. Like her father. Oh, especially here father. "And the way I see it, you need people. So I won't mind playing pawn for you."

"I'd say you're more valuable as a piece than a mere pawn." Lelouch said. "Fine then, I accept your application."

"Then its settled." Asuka said. "Anyway, I'm heading to bed myself." she added as she started to make her way out of the room.

"Wait." they heard, and saw Shinji standing in the corner.

"What the..." Asuka let out in surprise. She hadn't seen him there when she had come in. "How did you...?"

"Sorry... Uh, my power did it." he told her. "I guess it sorta works like invisibility. I came in during the conversation."

"I see." Lelouch said.

"Wow, perfect power for a pervert." Asuka commented.

"Uh, aren't you two afraid?" Shinji asked. "You two just decided to fight against the most powerful nation in the world. Aren't you afraid you'll fail or die?"

"Even if I am, I've no hesitation." Lelouch said. "My decision was made a long time ago."

"Same. I've got quite the grudge against Britannia, and something tells me Lelouch here does too." Asuka stated. "But the question is, what about you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, you heard me." Asuka said as she walked over to the boy. "What are you going to do? You going to rat us out? Do nothing? Or maybe join us?"

"What am I gonna do...? Uh, I don't know..." Shinji replied. He hadn't really thought about what he was going to do after confronting the two.

Asuka sighed. "Geez, you're Japanese, and you're actually hesitating fight the Empire?" she said in exasperation. "Don't you want to take back your country? Take down the oppression?"

"Thats enough." Lelouch said to his cohort. "We're making our choice, and we can't force Shinji to join us. And as harsh as this might sound, we don't need nor want anyone who's not committed to this fight."

"Yeah, got a point there."

"As long as you have no intention of turning us in, we won't take any action against you."

"I won't turn you in." Shinji said. He really had never had any intention to turn them in from the start. But still, a question lingered in his mind. "Lelouch, why do you want fight?"

What do I do now?

* * *

Nunnally frowned as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Or rather, more specifically, her back. She had noticed it as she was preparing to bathe for the night before heading to bead. It was a round area of skin that was a blemish on her otherwise perfect skin, almost appearing to be like a burn or a scar. And on that patch of skin was a red bird-like sigil.

"Is this related to you?" she asked her new partner.

"_I believe so._" Nemo replied. "_I'd have to guess that there is where the doll body I once possessed is fused to your flesh._"

"I need to be careful. I can't let anyone else see this."

"_Shouldn't be too hard. Besides wearing clothes, your hair is long enough to conceal it._" Nemo offered. "_Still, its good we discovered this now. It'd be pretty bad if we were unaware of it and someone noticed it before us. The last thing we need is for the wrong person to see that and recognize the Geass brand on it._"

* * *

"So, the Mark Nemo has appeared." Gendo said as he looked at the recording with Fuyutsuki that Ritsuko and Lloyd had sent him.

"Yes, it would appear so." another voice from the shadows said. "That means that C.C. is surely here as well, whether she is piloting it or not."

"Yes, which means that things are proceeding as we had hoped."

"Of course, even knowing that it has appeared, that doesn't mean it will be a simple matter dealing with it." Fuyutsuki pointed out.

"Yes, but we do have the means to do it." the third occupant pointed out.

"I've already arranged for the necessary measures." Gendo stated.

"Of course you have. You always have been one to be on top of such things." the third person said, finally stepping out of the shadows to walk over to the desk. Said person appeared to be a young boy with very long blond hair, longer than his body. "The pilot is either C.C., or perhaps the "Magical Instrument" has bonded to a host."

"Theoretically, those who have formed a contract with C.C. could also pilot it." Fuyutsuki pointed out.

"True, though we never did manage to test that before she took the completed product and ran." the boy said.

"Regardless of the pilot's identity, capturing Knightmare and its pilot is a priority." Gendo stated.

"Of course. So, I assume you've already contacted _them_?"

"Of course."

"As usual, always prepared."

"However, has the Order completed the new project? Even if we bring in the special team, it will prove pointless if we can not neutralize the Mark Nemo's AT Field." Fuyutsuki interjected.

"Of course we have. We'll arrange for it to be shipped here."

"I see Ikari isn't the only one who is well prepared, V.V."

"When we're dealing with Geass, we must always try to prepare for everything." Gendo said, taking off his sunglasses, and for an instant, the bird-like sigil of Geass was in his right eye.

"And what better way to deal with Geass than with Geass, right?" V.V. said. "As a Geass user, wouldn't you agree?" he added to another occupant in the room, still standing in the shadows.

* * *

"We have a new assignment." a man said to the one on the other end of the monitor he was speaking through. He was a large man, and was balding. His eyes and a spot also gave away that he was clearly a cyborg.

"_I assume this has to do with the data you sent me?_" the one he was speaking to questioned as she simultaneously reviewed the data. She was a young woman, with long dark hair. "_Hm, its movements suggest that it is an organic model like our own units. But unlike ours, it is capable of generating an AT Field. I assume this is the stolen Mark Nemo model?_"

"Correct. After all this time, its finally showed up. Its presence suggest that either C.C. has finally made her move, or that the "Magical Instrument" has bonded to a host." the man, known only as Madd stated. "Whichever it is, we have been ordered to combat it. So, once you have finished your current assignment, your team is going to be transferred here."

"_Understood. Our current assignment shouldn't take much longer._"

* * *

Shinji lay in bed as he stared up at his ceiling. He looked over to Lelouch, who appeared to be asleep. He then looked back upwards, and thought about the one thing on his mind.

"What do I do now?"

Lelouch and Asuka had made up their minds, and they could not be deterred from their decision. But him, he had no idea what he should do. Like them, he had been given power. Like them, he was an Eva pilot. But unlike them, he was unsure in himself. In the short time he had known them, both of them had displayed that they were not only confident in themselves, but they actually could do something. For example, Lelouch was smart, and Asuka was strong.

But him? He was weak, indecisive, and probably not too smart either. But most of all, he was afraid. Compared to them, he was useless. He couldn't come up with a briliant plan for victory, and he had no experience with Knightmares, so he was certain he wasn't much of a pilot. And their Geasses. Lelouch and Asuka could use theirs to make their plans come to fruition. If they wanted to, Lelouch and her could use theirs to create an army, though Lelouch had told him that he would not be using his Geass for such. But his just made people not notice him, making him essentially invisible. All he could probably do with his was run away.

He was nothing compared to those two.

As he thought, he knew he was afraid of what might happen if he decided to join them. He was afraid of a lot of things about it. As he wondered about whether Lelouch or Asuka was afraid, he suddenly recalled something.

_"Are you afraid?" Shinji asked._

_"More than a bit, but like I said, I have little choice but to pilot it."_

_"Why is that?"_

_"Because if I don't, my sister will have to." Lelouch said, clenching his fist. "And just like you couldn't let that injured girl pilot, I can't let my sister pilot one. I'll never allow that to happen."_

That had been his first real conversation with Lelouch. And it had stuck with him ever since. He had been put into a similar situation as himself. While he chose to pilot so Rei would have to fight that Angel, Lelouch chose to become a pilot so that Nunnally wouldn't be given the choice. And after meeting the girl, he could understand why. She was a kind and gentle young girl, and cared about everyone. Even though she was Btitannian and he was Japanese, she treated with respect. She was way to nice of a person to have to end up in such a dangerous situation.

They hadn't say whether they were afraid or not. And knowing Lelouch, his resolve meant his fear wouldn't even hold him back in the slightest. And as for Asuka, he felt she may very well be the same. After all, she certainly was confident.

_"You all have the honor of being classmates to Asuka Langley Shikinami. And if anyone has a problem with me, then speak up and I'll deal with you."_

Her very first day in class, that had been her very first words to them. She had defiantly declared herself, and challenged anyone to try and put her down. And when someone had answered that challenge, she not only stood up to them, but beat them down. She was already gaining a reputation around the school.

He reminded himself of the biggest reason once again; Lelouch was smart, Asuka was strong, and he was weak and useless. He couldn't think of a single thing he could offer them.

And then, there was the matter of what if he helped them and they all failed? Lelouch and Asuka were smart and strong, but was that enough? Britannia was mighty nation that controlled 1/3 of the world. Could they even hope to stand up to that? And if not, what would happen to them? The obvious answer was death or imprisonment. He could easily imagine being paraded to a public execution, after all, Britannia had done it hundreds, no, thousands of times to show what happened to those that opposed the mighty nation. Or, they could be imprisoned for the rest of their lives, and he could think of many different ways too. Simply put in regular cells, or maybe they could be secluded on their own and locked in a small cell and never get to see even artificial light for the rest of his life, or maybe be chained to a wall or maybe a cross, and then suspended in the air, or maybe...

Shinji shivered, and did his best to cease thinking of all the different and terrible ways that he could be imprisoned. The point was, he could think of countless reasons why he shouldn't ever do something like they were going to.

But... Did he want to join them? He honestly couldn't figure that out. While he could easily think of many reason why he shouldn't or couldn't help them, he couldn't seem to find a single answer to that. He supposed that the very fact that he was laying in best restlessly like this was because maybe a part of him did indeed want to join them. After all, he was Japanese, and he had suffered oppression at the hands of Britannians. And maybe if he did, people might not hate him for being the son of Gendo the Traitor.

But was that why he might want to? Maybe. But then again, maybe not.

Regardless of the reasons why he might want to, he could only come to one decision.

"Theres no way I can."

* * *

And now, we close this story's sixth chapter

During the original conception of this story, I had thought to hold off on Anya's status as an actual Eva pilot until I had a unit for her. But, plans evolve over time, and I figured there was no harm in at least giving her the official designation of Sixth Child now. After all, in the original plan when I conceived the story, Mari going to pilot Unit 05, but in more recent times, I've considered simply having her go straight to Unit 08 and giving Unit 05 to someone else.

Another note, while the settings only let me select four characters, I do intend for Kallen to be just as prominent in this story as Lelouch, Asuka, Shinji, and Nunnally. In fact, I admit that part of my reason for having Naoto alive is for having new ways to work with her as a character more than anything. I've rarely seen any story where he isn't dead, so I thought it might be an interesting experiment to use him.

For Shinji's Geass, I decided to forego the eye contact requirement for him and go with a Geass that causes people to not notice his presence. I thought it perfectly fit Shinji at this point in time. Admittedly, so would a Geass like C.C.'s, probably more so even, but I didn't want to rehash that Geass, and it was a little too powerful. As for Gendo, I've already decided on it. But I'm not gonna be revealing it any time soon. And speaking of Shinji, I hope I made up for his lack of focus in the past few chapters.

As usual, I'm asking for reviews. Praise, criticism, all good. Motivate me, too.


	7. Classmates

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, nor do I own Neon Genesis Evangelion.

My god, whats happened to me...? How? How did I manage to get a new chapter out in a week!? I've never gotten a chapter out this quick!

* * *

It was early in the morning, and Lelouch and Asuka sat in his and Shinji's room, having their very first meeting as partners. "...after that, a strange black Knightmare appeared and fought the white knight." Lelouch said, filling in Asuka on the events of yesterday's battle after she passed out. "The Knightmare was not only able to fight on par with the white Knightmare, but it somehow possessed the ability to generate an AT Field."

"You're kidding. Only Evas and Angels should be able to do that!" Asuka reacted, though knowing full well that the boy told the truth. "So then, what do you make of the Knightmare?"

"Hard to say, but for whatever reason, it appeared to be on our side. It intentionally protected Shinji and Asuka when they retreated." Lelouch answered. "However, I want to be wary of it for now."

"Makes sense. And after that, I assume is when you got to Clovis and worked your magic, right?" Asuka asked and Lelouch nodded. "Anyway, my question is this; what now?"

"There are a lot of possibilities, but the most important one will have to be gaining members for our cause." Lelouch said. "It'll take more than just the two of us to rage this war we plan on Britannia."

"Makes sense. What about those terrorists from Shinjuku? They could prove useful."

"Its possible, but we don't know how to contact them. I had to leave the communicator in Shinjuku."

"What about that red haired girl we saw in the truck who piloted the Glasgow? We could track her down, and then use her to contact the rest."

"A sound plan. Its definitely one worth looking into." And like before, Lelouch remembered that feeling of familiarity, as if he had seen her before. Now, if only he could place where he had seen her... He was usually so good with remembering names and faces, so why why he having a problem?

"Well, you certainly took a good look at her yesterday, so you better remember her."

As a persona, Lelouch could easily say he found Asuka to be grating. However, as an ally, she was someone he could definitely work with. Like him, she had definite hatred for Britannia. And she had everything that could make her an acceptable accomplice. As much of a braggart as she was, her Knightmare skills were genuine, and she had actual military training, and that applied to strategies as well as combat skills. And add her Geass, and she was right; she was worth it to agree to partner with.

Elsewhere in the house, Shinji was making breakfast, as Nunnally walked in. "Good morning, Shinji." she greeted him.

"Good morning, Nunnally." he replied.

"Where is my brother right now?"

"Hes talking with Asuka about something."

"Its nice to see that they finally seem to be getting along."

"Yeah..." Shinji knew what they were talking about. Asuka had stated as much when she had kicked him out of the room so that she could speak with Lelouch. Still, he had made his choice. He was way to afraid of the consequences of joining them. Being an Eva pilot was bad enough. "Anyway, Misato left earlier already. She had an early morning, and with her car wrecked, she left early to make it on time."

"Speaking of which," Lelouch said as he and Asuka entered the kitchen. "We don't have a ride and we're pretty far from school, so we should probably leave soon ourselves." He walked over to help Shinji cook while Asuka took a seat. "I'll help you finish breakfast so we can leave before we're all late. I have some business to attend to before school."

* * *

"The walk here is way too far..." Lelouch commented as he caught his breath. Indeed, they were quite the distance from the apartment, and at times needed to run since according to Lelouch, he had to be early.

"Maybe you just need to get in shape." Asuka retorted.

As the group entered the school grounds, they were greeted by a familiar person."You!" Rivalz declared as he saw them and ran over to them. "You stole my bike yesterday and just left it in the middle of the city! I was lucky the police found it and impounded it! But you left it damaged! Now I gotta buy replacement parts!"

"Geez, sorry." Asuka said as she rolled her eyes, clearly not all that apologetic. "But seeing as you got it back already, I don't see how its my problem anymore."

"Ah, perfect timing." another voice joined in. "We were just on our way to the Student Council building for an early meeting." Milly said as she approached them, followed by Nina and Shirley. "Anyway, nice to see you're okay. Shirley has been so worried about her darling Lulu after all the commotion yesterday."

"Madam Prez!" the girl in question protested.

Asuka couldn't stifle her snicker. "Lulu?" She found the idea of his nickname absolutely hilarious.

"Ah, you must be Asuka." Milly addressed her. "I'm Milly Ashford, Student Council President. I'm an old friend of Lelouch's. Heard what you did to Rivalz yesterday." She then turned to the third of them. "And that would make you Shinji."

"Um, hello." he replied.

"Nice to meet you both. I heard Lelouch is living with you now. I've already met your guardian, Misato, when she was here yesterday. Also," A devious grin spread across her face. "If you learn any secrets about him, especially any embarrassing ones, let me know immediately."

"Oh, knock it off Madam Prez." Shirley interrupted. "Anyway, its nice to meet you both. My name is Shirley."

"And you've already met Rivalz." Milly added, pointing to the still irate boy. "And our last member is Nina." she said bringing forth the last girl, who appeared to be pretty nervous at the moment. Shinji and Asuka were a bit taken off guard by the friendliness of these people. Until Lelouch and Nunnally, Shinji had never really met any Britannians who had ever been friendly to him. And he had figured they were the only exceptions.

"My brothers friends are all really nice people, so you should all get along well." Nunnally said.

"Hang on. You said your name was Ashford, right? As in, Ashford Academy?" Asuka pointed out.

"Yes. My grandfather is the founder, chairman, and principal of this school."

"Uh, Ms Ashford?" Shinji spoke up.

"Please, just call me Milly."

"Uh, right. Um, I've been wondering...why does a Britannian school, and a really nice one at that, allow Japanese students to attend?

Milly smiled before replying. "My grandfather wanted to make sure that there was a least one establishment remaining in Area 11 that would give anyone a quality education, even if they were Japanese."

"Milly's grandfather is a very kind man." Nunnally said, also referring to how he had sheltered them all these years.

"Anyway, we should get going, Lelouch. That budget isn't gonna sort itself out." Rivalz said.

"What about a budget?" Asuka asked.

"We're the middle school student council, as well as acting student council for the high school as well." Shirley explained.

"Huh? Thats sounds pretty weird to hear. How does that even happen?"

"Oh, well thats because the previous student council all quit because they couldn't keep up with Milly's demands." Rivalz said.

"Sounds like a slave driver."

"Actually, it was a bit more than that." Shirley said, a bit of a hesitant laugh. "Milly likes to organize all kinds of events, and it just got on their nerves, so they tried to organize a strike, and, well..."

"I just went and replaced them with the middle school student council." Milly said. "After all, Lelouch was on it, so I knew I could count on him."

"And now we're saddled up with all the extra work." Rivalz groaned.

"Well, actually, the duties of the the middle school student council were extremely limited, so we didn't really have much work to begin with." Lelouch said. "Only difference now is we have actual work."

Asuka was more than a bit taken aback by all the friendliness from this group towards her and Shinji. In other Britannian schools she had attended, the students had always been so col to her, especially after Germany and Japan had been conquered. Hell, even Rivalz didn't seem to dislike her so much as he was angry she stole his bike yesterday.

"Lelouch, I'm gonna go to class on my own." Nunnally said. "I'll see you later, big brother!" And with that, she started to run off.

"Have a good day! Make sure to meet up with us later to head back!" he called out to her as she waved back to him. "Anyway, we should probably get going to the clubhouse to get that meeting over with before class."

"Yeah, better get this over with now..." Rivalz lamented. And with that, the group started to make their way towards the clubhouse building for the early meeting.

"Lelouch's friends seem nice." Shinji said. Before coming to this school, he hadn't had many friends, if at all. But now, he had Touji and Kensuke, plus Lelouch's friends all seemed nice enough. He wondered if they might come to hate him though if they found out who his father was. But then again, Lelouch and Nunnally knew who his father was and they didn't seem to care. Maybe, just maybe, this time, he could actually dare to hope he might be able to make friends.

"Yeah, I guess..." Asuka was still taking in what just happened. She had spent her entire life growing up in Britannia, and she had never met people like these ones. She had hid her own Britannian lineage from practically everyone since she was a child, so naturally, Britannians had treated her with contempt for not being one. Throughout school and the military academy, she had barely any friends. She could probably even count on one hand the amount she had had. But these guys, they didn't seem to judge her for not being one.

* * *

Elsewhere Nunnally arrived in class, and took her seat. As she did, Nemo appeared next to her. "_By the way, you're probably already aware of this, but since others can't see me, be careful talking to me. You wouldn't want to seem crazy._"

"I know." Nunnally said as quietly as she could.

"_Anyway, isn't it kinda weird being back in school after everything that happened yesterday?_"

"I suppose." In all honesty, it really was strange. Yesterday, she had been on a battlefield, and now she was back in class as if nothing had happened.

"You sure seem spaced out." a voice said next to her, and she turned to see a girl with blond hair in pigtails. It was a girl she recognized well.

"Alice! Good morning to you." she greeted her close friend. Alice was perhaps her best friend in class. She had met her when the girl had stuck up for her and protect her from a group of bullies.

"Morning." she said as she took her seat.

"Anyway, I suppose I am. I have a lot on my mind."

"Anything I can help with?"

"Thank you for the offer, but its rather personal."

"No problem, I understand."

* * *

Misato groaned as she entered in to NERV HQ. "I hate not having a car..." she grumbled, resolving to fix that problem ASAP. She was not a morning person, and was still way too tired. And she did not want to have to commute every morning.

"Ah, good morning, Lt Colonel Katsuragi." a Britannian staff member greeted her, and she recognized her as Lloyd's assistant Cecile. "You're just in time. Dr. Akagi has requested your presence at a meeting."

She let out a yawn before replying. "I don't remember a meeting being scheduled for today."

"Its a new one. Ritsuko called it in light of yesterday's events." That caught her attention. There was only one event of note that she was aware of yesterday.

"I see. Well, lets get going. Don't need Ritsuko chewing me out for being late again."

In the meeting room, she found Ritsuko, Lloyd, Kaji, and several others such as the Maya and other bridge technicians.

"Ah, just in time, you two." Ritsuko said.

"Cecile said that you were holding a meeting about yesterday's events. I don't see how it is NERV's business, though." Misato said, feigning ignorance.

"Well, not normally. But, two very important things need to be discussed." Ritsuko said before pushing a button, and an image of the Mark Nemo appeared on the screen. "This Knightmare appeared yesterday, and it possessed the ability to generate an AT Field."

This got several reactions from people in the room. "What!? Is it an Angel!?" being the most common vocalized one.

"Lloyd and Cecile were present yesterday to gather data, and as far as they can tell, it is not an Angel."

"But then, what is it?" Hyuga asked.

"That has yet to be determined. However, Lloyd and my assessments are that the Knightmare is similar to Evangelions, and appears to be organic."

"Does such technology to make a Knightmare like this even exist?" Aoba asked.

"Evidently so." Lloyd said. "And its performance is top notch. It even managed to fight on par with my Lancelot, which would put it at a Seventh Generation level." All this info sparked various murmurs among the room as everyone took in all the details that had been disclosed. "Honestly, its quite remarkable. I'd love to be able to study it if given the chance."

"The next issue," Ritsuko said as she lit a cigarette. "It hasn't been revealed to the public yet, but Prince Clovis was assassinated yesterday." Misato's eyes went wide at this news, instantly connecting the dots and realizing what Lelouch had done. The reaction of the rest of the room was mixed, at best. Unsurprisingly, Clovis wasn't too popular with NERV, and not just with the Japanese staff. It was no secret that Clovis had held little love for NERV, and dealings with him had always been problematic.

"Well, on the bright side, I suppose this may make things easier for us." Aoba said. "After all, dealing with Clovis always had been troublesome for us. Since Commander Ikari is the highest ranking individual in the country, he'll be appointed as the interim Viceroy."

"Actually, since Commander Ikari left for Britannia on business last night, that duty would fall to Margrave Jeremiah." Kaji said. This earned a few groans. Jeremiah was a Pureblood, which meant he actually might be even more problematic to deal with. At least Clovis, for all his faults, wasn't completely racist.

"Anyway, do we know who did it?" Misato asked. She was worried what this might mean for Lelouch if he was caught.

"No. The prime suspects are the terrorists from the incident yesterday, but that has yet to be confirmed." Ritsuko replied. "Since we don't yet know who did it, or what the motive was, NERV may have to be on alert when Commander Ikari returns for his safety."

* * *

"So, you five must be the new team, right?" a brown haired Britannian woman in the ASEEC uniform addressed the five, who were sitting in a hangar that was to serve as a temporary base for the unit.

"Yep, sure are." Mari replied.

"Hi, my name is Mariel Labie. I've just been reassigned to this unit as one of Lloyd's assistants." she explained as she looked around. "Lets see if I've got your names right... Mari , Anya, Gino, Kaworu, and Suzaku." she said as she pointed to each of them.

"Sounds right to me! Nice to meet ya!" Gino greeted her.

"Recorded." Anya stated in her usual monotone as she took a picture of the woman.

"Does she do that often?" Suzaku asked.

"Apparently, all the time." Mari said.

"Its a pleasure, Ms Labie." Kaworu said.

"Mariel is fine, seeing as we're all coworkers now." she said, then took another look around. "So, where are Lloyd and Cecile?"

"In a NERV staff meeting." Mari said. "We don't have much to do right now, so we're just sitting around. And its so boring!"

"Perhaps you just need a hobby other than piloting." Kaworu suggested.

"I just wish that something, anything, interesting would happen!"

* * *

Shinji entered the classroom and once again spotted Rei sitting in the back. It occurred to him, that even though he had seen her each day since coming here, he had yet to speak to her. He did note that she appeared to be recovering well. Britannian medical science was quite a wonder at times.

Asuka also took note of his gaze. "Oh, looking at that girl, huh? Isn't that the First Child?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah. Thats Rei Ayanami." he replied.

At that, she walked over to her desk, with Shinji following right behind. "So, you're the First, huh?" Asuka asked as she stood next to her desk.

"I am." Rei replied simply, speaking in a monotone with little, if any, emotion. She had only spared a brief glance to the other girl, and continued to focus on the book she was reading.

"Would you want to be friends?"

"Why?"

"Because it'd be convenient, right?"

"If I am ordered, to I will."

Asuka merely blinked in confusion at this. She'd be friends if she was ordered to? What kind of dumb logic was that? She honestly didn't know how to respond to that. This girl was just way to weird! "Tch, whatever..." Asuka said as she walked over to her seat.

As for Shinji, he lingered long enough to say "I'm glad you're looking better. You looked like you were in a lot of pain that day, so its nice to see you're healing well." And then he headed over to his own seat.

Meanwhile, Asuka simply glanced over to the First Chlld again. "What a weirdo..." she let out in annoyance. She had figured it'd be a good idea to at least start a friendly relationship with the only other female pilot as far as she was aware of. But now, she wan't sure she wanted.

"Um, excuse me." a voice got her attention, and she turned to see another girl standing over her desk. She had brown hair in pigtails, and she vaguely recognized her as the class rep.

"Yes?"

"I sorta overheard a bit of your conversation over there." she said a bit embarrassed. "But if you're looking for friends, I'd be happy to be friends with you. I'm Hikari."

"Sure, I think I'll take you up on that offer. Nice to meet you." she replied.

"I heard you grew up in Britannia. That must have been hard."

"Ah, it was nothing I couldn't handle."

Further in the back, Shinji watched Asuka talking with the other girl. "Looks like that friend of your is making friends with the class rep." Touji grumbled.

"Is that a bad thing?" Shinji questioned, not seeing the problem with Asuka making friends.

"Ah, just ignore him there." Kensuke spoke up. "He is just saying that because of all the squabbling he and Hikari do."

"She gets on my case for everything, and that new girl is just gonna make things worse, I can tell."

* * *

"Geez, our President is just a dirty old man on the inside!" Shirley complained. Milly, being Milly, had brought up Shirley's body. "Sullying the meeting with filth.

"Yeah, well, thats Milly for you..." Nina chimed in

Rivalz just laughed it off. "Look on the bright side; we got the budget balanced, didn't we?" he said. The meeting done, Lelouch was heading to class with his friends.

"They used poison gas!?" they heard a student say as they entered the room. Students were gathering around computers as they watched the news report on yesterday's events.

"Man, that freaky! Shinjuku is only thirty minutes from here!" another chimed in.

"Oh my god! I saw smoke rising over in Shinjuku! It must have been the gas!" a girl said.

"Are the saying anything else about?" a male student questioned.

"Shinjuku...?" Shirley questioned Lelouch as he entered in.

"I heard about it in real time from a friend." he replied. "Thats why I called you yesterday."

"Hey, check out the footage of those dead Elevens!" a student watching the report callously said.

"Ugh, don't look at that!" a girl complained, disgusted by the sight.

'_This is strange. Why would they cover it up?_' Lelouch pondered to himself. There didn't seem to be any report on the death of Clovis. '_Are they hiding Clovis's death to fend off anarchy? But if thats the case, when they finally do announce it..._'

As he looked over to his seat, he was met with a surprise, and Lelouch pondered the irony of this situation. Here he was, entering class, and when he looked over to his seat, for probably the first real time, he payed attention to the girl who sat next to him. And he finally realized why the terrorist girl had looked familiar. '_I wonder what the odds of this were?_' he thought to himself as he took his seat and glanced over to her. Of course, he finally realized why he had been having such a problem recalling her; Kallen Stadtfeld was rarely at school, and had been showing up regularly again only recently. Her return was the same time as his NERV recruitment, so he had been so preoccupied with everything that he had barely payed any attention to her.

His attention, however, did not go unnoticed by Rivalz. "Whats up, buddy? See something you like?" he teased. "You've got a thing for her, don't you?"

"No, just surprised that she is still coming. After all, she has missed a lot of school."

However, Rivalz didn't seem to pay that much attention as he began to talk about her. "Kallen Stadtfeld. They say she is sick, or something. And she barely showed up at school last year. Still, her grades are at the top of the class. And shes a member of the Stadtfeld family, which means she is well bred and rolling in money! Man, you sure know how to pick 'em!"

"Its not like that." Lelouch brushed off the accusation. Plus, that was all information he already knew. He had gathered and memorized basic information about every student at Ashford, so he didn't really need Rivalz to tell him that. Still though, he'd have to make sure it was in fact her before he jumped to conclusions. He'd wait until she was alone and interrogate her as soon as he could

"Ah, you don't have to hide it. A touch too sheltered though, if you ask me."

'_If my suspicions about her are correct, I highly doubt that she is sheltered at all._' He then discreetly took out his phone, and sent Asuka a message.

* * *

"Oh, got a text." Asuka commented as she took out her phone. She gaped in shock as she read the short but informative message.

**Found Q1**

'_How does he do that...?_' she thought to herself, then ran through a list of possibilities. Did she somehow follow them and sneak into the school? Was she undercover here? Was she coincidentally just passing by/through the school grounds? Did she actually go to school here? The last one stuck out at her particularly as possible. After all, she did look rather young, maybe around the same age as them. And this school did allow Japanese students to attend, so if she was a student, it was highly possible that she might attend here.

She then typed in a response. **I'll meet up with you at lunch**

* * *

Elsewhere in the city, a car was being driven along. And its passengers in the back seat were two high ranking members of the military. "That ex-civil servant s such a fool." Jeremiah Gottwald stated.

"So are you referring to Bartley?" Villetta Nu questioned.

The two of them were both members of the Pureblood faction of the military, a sect of the military that believed only Britannians of pureblood should serve in the military, and certainly were some of the most discriminatory Britannians that you'd ever find. Jeremiah was the highest ranking member of the group in Area 11, and he despised the Elevens more than most other numbers. He had failed Lady Marianne not once, but twice. First, by failing to protect her, and then by being unable to protect her beloved children when they were sent here and ultimately were killed by the savages during the war. And for that, he could not forgive them. As for Villetta, she wasn't any more prejudice than the average Britannian, but her drive to advance had brought her to the Purebloods. Born a a commoner, she desired to elevate her status. She had become a Knight of Honor, but such a title was for her alone. She desired true nobility, one that would extend to her family and remain for generations to come.

"The killer has breached our heaviest security twice already. This perfunctory inspection is a farce."

"Margrave Jeremiah, now that Prince Clovis is out of the way, we Purebloods can-" She was cut off as Jeremiah put a finger to her lips.

"Let me make that call." he told her with a grin. "We still need to woo everyone over." Though he did have to admit that it was absolutely the best timing. Clovis's murder was tragic, and he would genuinely grieve for him, but it did happen at the perfect time for him. With the contemptible Grand Duke Gendo Ikari currently out of the country, that meant it fell to him to act as the Area's Viceroy until a new one was officially appointed.

In fact, the wheels were already turning as he worked out a plan that would paint them in a favorable light, working out the ideal scenario to rally the public behind them.

* * *

Shinji exited the classroom, followed by a grumbling Asuka. "I can't believe you forgot to make lunch this morning!" she complained.

"Sorry, I was a little preoccupied..." he said.

"I mean, Lelouch made lunch for himself and Nunnally, but you went and forgot ours!" She was hungry. She wanted to eat something before meeting with Lelouch.

He briefly turned around to say something as he walked, when all of a sudden he collided with someone turning the corner. "Ah! I'm so sorry! I should have watched where I was going." he quickly apologized. When he looked up at the person he collided with, he was immediately surprised by who he saw.

"No, its fine, don't worry about it." Kallen said in the softer tone she used in school. She felt bad for bumping into the kid. Yeah, it was his fault, but at least he was apologizing. Plus, he was Japanese, and probably thought that she would get angry at him since she looked Britannian.

Asuka gaped in absolute shock as she pondered the odds. She was almost certain that the girl before her was the very same girl from yesterday. Of course, she also noted that she didn't look very Japanese.

"Imagine the coincidence." a new voice said, and they saw Lelouch standing there.

"Oh, its you..." Kallen said, and Asuka took note that she didn't seem to like Lelouch.

"Well, fancy running into you here at this time." Asuka commented. She figured he'd probably been tailing the girl, waiting for a chance to question her. Looking around, there weren't any students nearby or in earshot. She signaled Lelouch that it looked clear.

"You know him?"

"Yeah, uh, we live together." Shinji said, Kallen found that a bit weird, a Japanese boy living with a Britannian. However, she wouldn't get a chance to inquire about this at the moment.

"Excuse me." Lelouch said to get her attention. "Answer my questions." he said as activated his Geass while making eye contact. As he did, Asuka looked away while she covered Shinji's eyes.

"Of course." she said as she snapped to attention. Her tone of voice had changed and didn't seem as frail as she was acting.

"Were you the one piloting the Glasgow in Shinjuku?"

"Yes."

"Why are you a terrorist?"

"Because I am Japanese. Though technically I'm half-Britannian."

"Thought so." Asuka remarked. It made perfect sense why such a Britannian-looking girl was in a Japanses terrorist group.

"But why go so far?"

"Because my older brother is our leader, and I want to help him."

"I see." Lelouch said. That seemed like a good enough start for now. He confirmed his suspicions as well as learned a bit about the girl.

"Um... Did you want something?" Kallen asked as she returned to normal.

"No, I got what I wanted here." Lelouch said as he went to go on walking back. "Oh wait. Just to be sure..." he said as he turned back around and reactivated his Geass, and Asuka looked away again.. "Don't tell anyone about Shinjuku."

Kallen gasped at such a weird choice of words. "What do you mean about Shinjuku?" she questioned, now growing increasingly more suspicious. "Why would you say that?"

"Go back to class."

"As soon as I get an answer to my question, I will!" she said, her true personality starting to slip through her sickly and frail act.

'_Its not working? Whats going on here?_'

Seeing that this situation was becoming worse and worse, Asuka knew she needed to take action before they completely lost control of the situation. "Ah, crap! Lelouch, you, me, and Shinii are gonna be late!" she said as she grabbed Shinji by the wrist and then grabbed Lelouch's and took off dragging the two boys, leaving a confused Kallen behind. She ran as fast as she could with them in tow, both her and Lelouch trying to figure out what went wrong. "The hell was that!?" she hissed as she demanded an explanation disaster that just took place. "What just happened!?"

"I don't know." Lelouch admitted reluctantly. He had to admit as he now realized it, but he really knew too little about his power if something like this happened.

* * *

Later in the day, General Bartley stood in a lab as he addressed the researchers of his and Clovis's secret project, Code R. "As you know full well, the project was a complete failure." he stated. "Therefore, this research division is being gutted."

"What...?"

"I've set up a place in Narita for you. Move everything out there."

Code R was a special project that Clovis and Bartley had set up to research and study that mysterious woman. She didn't age, as they had photographic evidence of her from decades ago, in which she looked exactly the same. And she healed from any injury inflicted upon her as if it had never been there to begin with. And then there was the strange doll she had possessed that almost seemed to be made out of flesh. And then there was her strange, organic Knightmare that she possessed. They couldn't seem to activate it at all, but it had provided them with interesting data towards one of the project's other endeavors.

"While we may have no memory of it, the fact is that the other staff officers and I left Prince Clovis on his own." He lamented the situation he was in, and he had no idea why! His memory was muddled, and he couldn't recall anything after a certain point up until he had realized he was not on the G1's bridge anymore. "I'm going to be called out on the carpet for this back home. When that happens, if his majesty learns this experiments gone on without his knowledge, I-"

"Understood, sir. We'll start prepping immediately." a reseacher replied.

* * *

At the apartment, Lelouch and Shinji were preparing dinner, while Nunnally sat at the table, folding origami cranes. Asuka then walked in. "Misato just called and said that she has to stay overnight."

"I see." Shinji said. "Anyway, thanks for helping out with dinner, Lelouch."

"Its no problem at all. I've been taking care of Nunnally and myself for so long, its almost second nature. Besides, it hardly seems fair to have you do all the work for four or five people."

"My brother's cooking is really good, too!" Nunnally said.

"So anyway, what are you doing, Nunnally?" Asuka asked as she took a seat next to her.

"Our previous maid, Sayoko, taught me how to do origami the other day." she explained as she continued folding.

"Origami? Mind explaining? I grew up in Britannia, so I'm not exactly familiar with every facet of Japanese culture."

"Origami is the art of folding paper into different things, and without any cutting involved! You can make a bunch of different things, like boats, or birds!" she explained, holding out a finished paper crane for her to take.

"Wow, thats kinda cool." she said taking it to examine it.

"I think its amazing how talented the Japanese can be." Nunnally said as she began to fold another. "And there is an old legend that says if someone folds one thousand paper cranes, they can have a wish!"

"Sounds like a cute story."

"If I could have a wish, I would wish that that world was a gentler place."

"Thats just like you." Lelouch said as he and Shinji brought out dinner and placed a plate in front of her. His tone was caring, one he reserved just for his beloved sister. "I'd like to think that one day, your wish could come true."

Nunnally liked this. In this moment, she could pretend that nothing had changed. That neither her nor Lelouch had done anything of note yesterday. That she didn't have strange powers. That she wasn't sharing her body with a strange being. And that her brother was still just an ordinary boy his age. She knew it was a bit childish, and things could never return to the way things had been. But during moments like this, she would gladly forget.

"Gotta say, you're like a completely different person when it comes to your sister." Asuka chimed in as she began to eat. "The rest of the time, you're either serious or snarky. But when it comes to her, you dote on her constantly."

"What about your family, Asuka?" Nunnally asked.

"Me? Well, my mom died when I was pretty young, so its not like I've got any stories I can recall clearly enough."

"What about your father?" Shinji asked.

"My father? What about him?" she scoffed. "I haven't spoken to him or the rest of my family in years. And I want no part of them in my life. I bet they don't even know that I exist."

"I think thats rather sad..." Nunnally said. She may not have known much of her other family well, but she did wish that she could see Euphy and Cornelia again. She did miss them.

"Well, my life isn't exactly a happy one." Asuka said bitterly, taking a sip from her drink before standing up to head out of the room.. "But its not like I ever needed them. I got to where I am on my own, and thats how it'll stay. Don't need anything from that family." She then took out her game and started to play it.

"Honestly, the amount of family issues in this apartment is astounding." Lelouch said to Shinji.

* * *

"How was school today?" Naoto asked Kallen as she sat in his room.

"Stifling." she grumbled. She couldn't stand that stupid school.

"Maybe you should try making friends." he suggested.

"Why would I want to make friends with stupid Britannians? And the Japanese students think I'm Britannian, so that won't happen either." she grunted. "Look, maybe we should get in touch with Ohgi and the others and head back with them."

"Already called him today. And the army is on a really high alert right now. Just keep going to school until things cool off." He really did wish that she would focus more on school. He would much rather have her there. Going to classes, making some friends. He wanted her to have a normal life and not have to worry about it these kinds of things.

"What about the voice on the radio?"

"I'm wondering how to go about finding him. Honestly, I want to know why he helped us. Plus, if he joined us..." Naoto said as he thought about the battle from yesterday. "Anyway, just forget about Shinjuku for now and let me do all the worrying about it. Go to your room and finish your homework."

"Yeah, fine..." she grumble as she left the room. As she walked back to her room, she wondered how the rest of the group was doing back in Shinjuku. That suddenly triggered a memory from earlier that day.

"_Don't tell anyone about Shinjuku._" Lelouch's words echoed in her head.

'_Could... could he have been the voice?_' she suddenly thought.

* * *

Some time later, Lelouch was doing the dishes as Asuka sat nearby on her game. "By the way, something I've been meaning to talk to you about. As I'm sure you're well aware, this apartment is under near constant surveillance." Lelouch said as he glanced out the window.

"Of course, they follow us to and from school to protect us and stuff. So how do you know that they haven't bugged the place?"

"Because I've already checked." Lelouch replied with a smirk. "This place isn't the most recent, so there is very few places to hide surveillance equipment as it most certainly can't have any put in during construction. Checking them all was a simple matter as long as you know where to look."

"Impressive. Though, what do you plan to do about that?"

"Ideally, I'd like to relocate."

"Yeah? And where to?"

"Ashford Academy would be ideal. Its where I stayed before. And I'm quite familiar with layout, and its hidden facilities will be useful. Especially for leaving the school grounds undetected."

"Well, that might be for the best. Honestly, this apartment is too small and so are its rooms. Plus, there are no locks on the doors!" she complained. "Anyway, so how we gonna do that?"

"We'll talk to Misato about it. If it comes to it, I can use my Geass to convince her."

"And now we get to the elephant in the room." Asuka said putting down her game. "What is with your power?"

"I do have a theory." Lelouch said as he finished the last dish. "That it only works on a person once."

"Hm, might make sense." She contemplated this limitation, and then also drew a conclusion of her own. "Come to think of it... I think the reason I lost consciousness in Shinjuku was because of my own power."

"Yes, that would make sense considering the nature of your power." Lelouch said, thinking about various different things. "Its obvious that if we intend to use our powers, we will have to test the limitations."

"Yeah, I suppose we will..." Asuka said, and a thought occurred to her. "I'm giving you fair warning, you're not gonna like what I'm about to do, but I'm gonna need you to trust me." She then activated her Geass while making eye contact with him.

As she did, a faint red line flickered around his irises. "Damn it Asuka, what are you doing!?" He damnded, clearly angry. He seemed to be struggling.

"Well, that was unexpected." She remarked, but decided to see if she could continue with her plan. After a few more moments he relaxed. "Use your Geass on me and command me to...hop on one foot twice."

He then activated his own Geass, and in a monotone he gave the order. "Hop on one foot twice."

Asuka then felt her mind numb briefly, and she was under the effects of his Geass now. As she was in the trance, she did as she was told and hopped on one foot twice. As soon as she completed the task, her mind snapped back to attention. "Did it work?" she asked, wondering aloud. She then deactivated her own Geass.

As soon as he snapped back to attention, he seemed slightly confused. "What just..." he then realized what had happened. "Why did you do that!?"

"Relax, I just wanted to test the theory of yours without having to worry about any commands you might give me." '_And maybe make sure he hasn't used it on me._' "Go ahead and tell me to do something now."

Almost hoping it would work, he issued his command in an annoyed tone. "Call Misato and tell her you think Shinji is a better pilot." he said activating his Geass.

Unaffected, she laughed at what he had tried. "Someone is angry. Well, I'll give you points for trying. But at least this should confirm your theory that it only works on someone once." she said as she did. "Anyway, something else important, when I used my Geass on you, unlike how it worked instantly on Misato, it didn't take hold right away and you seemed to fight it for a bit."

Lelouch took in this information. "Hm, interesting. Does it have a harder time controlling people it they're aware of it? Or maybe it has problem working right way on those with a strong will?"

"Sounds like we've got a lot of testing to do."

* * *

The next day in class, Lelouch could tell that Kallen's glare was on him. She was focusing on him completely. And as for Kallen, she wanted to figure out if he was the voice or not.

'_It could be... No, I can't remember well enough to be sure._' she thought as she payed attention as he replied to the teacher's question.

'_All I did was mention Shinjuku, but now..._' Lelouch thought. Unknown to one another, they were having similar inner monologues about the other._  
_

_'And if he isn't the voice, and he knows who I really am..._'

'_And if she suspects my involement, then at the first opportunity..._'

'_I need to take care of her/him!_' They somehow thought in perfect unison.

* * *

As Asuka and Shinji both sat in class, the doors suddenly opened to and a certain student stepped in. "Sorry for the interruption, but I need to speak with Shinji Ikari and Asuka Langley Shikinami." Milly said to the teacher, who excused the two to talk with Milly out in the hall.

"Uh, so what did you want to talk to us about?" Shinji asked hesitantly.

"I was wondering if you two would be interested in joining the student council."

"Huh? Us?"

"Why?" Asuka asked in confusion.

"Well, one of the rules the Academy has is that its mandatory that all students be a member of at least one club. And me and my grandfather thought it might be best for you, Shinji, if you made sure to join something where people won't judge you because of your family." Her meaning was clear enough, even without looking at Shinji when she said the last part.

"Oh, so you know..." he said, looking a bit downcast.

"Hey, I thought I just said I wasn't gonna judge you, didn't I?" she said with a smile. "Don't worry, I know that you have nothing to do with your father. We have your old records, after all."

"So then why are you asking me?" Asuka asked her.

"Because why not? Lelouch is part of it, we're offering Shinji membership, and even Nunnally helps out on occasion. Everyone else you're living with is in on the fun, so why not be a part of it?"

* * *

At the end of class, Lelouch knew what his course of action had to be. The Kallen situation was something that needed to be resolved immediately. But first, he'd have to get her alone.

"Hey Lulu, you coming along?" Shirley asked as she approached his desk.

"Sorry, some other time." he replied as he stood up, and looked to the seat next to him. A group of girls was also gathered around Kallen, asking her if she wanted to join them, which she of course turned down.

"You think that you can spare a minute? I need to talk to you." he said Kallen.

"Sure." Kallen replied as she stood up. "I was wondering when you were gonna ask."

This choice of words got _quite_ the reaction out of Shirley and the other girls.

* * *

"I didn't even know this room existed." Kallen commented as they stood alone in the hall of a place familiar to the boy.

"Its the clubhouse for the student council. They build it as a ballroom for various special occasions." he explained.

"And we won't be disturbed inside here?"

"Yes, thats correct."

Or apparently not as they suddenly heard the familiar voice of another. "Whoa, this place is big!" Asuka said from the upstairs as Rivalz and Shirley showed her and Shinji around, with Nina following timidly.

"All finished giving them the grand tour? Perfect timing seeing as I just finished." Milly asked as she entered in pushing a cart of food.

"Great, cause I'm starving!" Rivalz said leaning over the railing.

"Looks delicious!" Shirley remarked.

"You adore me, I know." Milly said with a giggle as she set up the table.

"Where do you want us to put this?" Nunnally asked as she and Alice followed in next with trays of desserts.

"Right there." Milly pointed.

"Um... What is all of this?" Lelouch asked in confusion.

"Don't you know? I thought that was why you brought 're inducting Kallen, Shinji, and Asuka into the student council." she explained, which caught Kallen's attention. "It was my grandfather's idea, actually."

"The principal's?"

"He thought it be best since with her poor health, she'd have a harder time with regular club activities." She then realized that she hadn't introduced herself to the girl. "Oh, I'm Milly, the president of the council. Pleasure to meet you."

"Oh. Thank you, the pleasure's all mine." Kallen said with a polite bow.

"I'm Rivalz, the secretary. If you need help with anything, just let me know." he introduced himself.

"Hi I'm Shirley, and I'm also on the swim club. Welcome."

"Um, hi there. My name is Nina."

"And these two are Lelouch's cute little sister, Nunnally, and her friend Alice." Milly said as she pushed the two towards the group. "They're not actually members, but they hang around with us."

"Nice to meet, Kallen." Nunnally greeted her in her usual sweet manner.

"Same."

"Uh, than you. Its nice to meet you all, too." she said, not quite sure what to make of all this going on. She then noticed Shinji and Asuka, and recognized them from yesterday. "You two are here as well?"

"We're also new..." Shinji admitted. Asuka simply had her arms crossed as she watched Kallen.

"Grandfather and I also thought it'd be best for Shinji, considering his situation is a bit delicate." Milly explained, which raised a few eyebrows in confusion, but she didn't elaborate. "And since she is staying with other people who are a part of this, I offered it to Asuka as well."

"Its not like I had anything better to do." she said with a shrug.

"You don't care that they're not Britannian?" Kallen inquired.

"Nope. Should we?" Milly said, and Rivalz and Shirley agreed, though Nina stayed silent. At the very least, Kallen thought that this was a bit of a point for these people. They might not be so bad. For Britannians, anyway.

"Alright, this calls for a toast!" Rivalz said as he pulled out a bottle. And everyone quickly recognized what it was a bottle of.

"Champagne?"

"But we're underage, and on the student council, so we really shouldn't." Nina chimed in.

"Ah, loosen up a bit, you guys!" Rivalz said as he went to pop the cork.

"No way! We're not allowed!" Shirley said as she tried to wrestle it from his grip,

As Nunnally and Alice watched, Milly poured cups of juice and hand them a pair as she ignored these events. Alice appeared to be amused by what was going on.

"Lelouch, heads up!" Rivalz said as he tossed the bottle to the boy, who reluctantly caught the bottle.

"No way, you're not gonna get away with this either, Lulu!" she said as she went to get it from him, only to trip and fall into him, knocking him over a bit. And it was at this moment that the cork burst off, having all the shaking built up the pressure inside. And while everyone else watched Shirley fall into Lelouch, Asuka watched as the cork rocketed towards Kallens face, only for the girl to easily swat it away, much to the other redhead surprise, impressed by her reflexes.

Unfortunately for her, she could do little about the champagne itself as the liquid shot out and drenched the poor girl. Alice just snickered at the whole thing.

* * *

Kallen sighed from inside the shower. After the little fiasco, she needed to wash off, and had been sent to the shower inside the clubhouse. '_This is why I hate Britannians._' she thought to herself as she washed her body.

She was then startled by a knock on the door. "Its Lelouch." he announced himself. "I brought you a change of clothes."

"You can come in. I've drawn the curtain already." she replied.

"Uh, sorry about all this. I know they can all be a little over the top sometimes."

"Thats okay. Nothing wrong with cutting lose every once in a while." she said as she continued to clean her body.

"These are some of my clothes. Hope thats okay."

"Its cool. don't worry about it. That was fast, though. You went all the way to the boys' dorm and back?"

"Actually, I was living here until recently, and these are some spares I left just in case. Hoping to move back in soon, though. Me and my sister were able to live here together as a favor from the principal. We don't have family anymore, but he was an old friend of our mother."

"I see."

"Anyway," Lelouch said as he was making his way to the door.

"Hey wait!" Kallen called out and he stopped to look back. She then reached out from behind the curtain, and pointed to the sink. "Can you hand me that pouch over there?"

"Sure, no problem." He then geld it out for her. But as soon as he did, she grabbed his wrist instead, much to his surprise. He had also dropped the pouch. "Well, you seem a lot livelier than everyone gives you credit for." he said, keeping his cool.

"Were you the one in Shinjuku?" she demanded.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb! You brought up Shinjuku yesterday. Why?"

"Why do you ask? Is there something wrong with Shinjuku?"

"Don't answer my question with a question!" Kallen then bent down to pick up the fallen pouch. "Yes or no. Thats all I want to hear out of you." She then revealed that inside of her pouch was a knife.

However, before he could answer, the phone suddenly rang. "If I don't answer it, someone will come." Lelouch told her, and she let him pick it up. "Hello? Ashford Academy student council." He then paused to let the one on the other end speak. "No, this is... Oh." He then turned to Kallen. "Its for you. He says he knows you."

This all surprised Kallen. Who on earth could be calling her while she was here? She then set down the knife to take the phone, still keeping her grip on his wrist. "Hello?"

"_Glad you're still alive, Q1._" the one on the other end said, and she immediately realized who it mine then raced as she looked from the phone, then to the boy who she had a firm grip on. He was just standing there and he wasn't saying anything.

'_Was I wrong?_'

"_Sixteen hundred hours, the day after tomorrow. The observation deck at Tokyo Tower. Come alone._"

"Who are you!? How did you arrange that ceasefire order!?" she demanded as she yelled into the phone. When she got no answer, she became a more than a little annoyed, and moved a bit, causing her to jerk the the phone cord into opening the curtain, though she hadn't noticed yet.

"Did you say ceasefire? Sounds like you keep dangerous company." Lelouch said.

"Oh, um... That was just..."

"Let me guess. You're talking about a game? Something online?"

"Uh, yeah, thats it." she said, playing it off. "Cause, you know, I'm always shut up in my house all the time, what with being sick so much."

"Thats what I was warning you about. When I told you not to bring up Shinjuku before. Seriously, some guys will try to show you footage of what happened that day, and its pretty dam grim." he said as he rubbed his wrist. "By the way... you know I can see you, right."

She then quickly turned around and saw that the curtain was wide open, though Lelouch was looking away. She quickly ducked down and closed the curtain in embarrassment

"Um, I won't tell anyone. Later!" he announced as he left the room.

As she crouched down in the shower blushing, she thought back to what had just happened. "I was wrong..." She realized she shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. After all, even if it was a cover up, its not like Shinjuku wasn't a hot topic at the moment. SHe was just glad that she hadn't mentioned her suspicions yet to anyone else, lest she look foolish for jumping to conclusions.

* * *

"Well that sure was easy." Asuka remarked as she turned off the recording of Lelouch's voice and headed back to the main hall. His trick had worked like a charm.

* * *

"Along with the paperwork, we also plan school events." Lelouch said as he and Kallen headed back to the ballroom where everyone was waiting.

"So you mean like the school festival?" Kallen asked.

"Yep, along with a bunch of others like the Crossdressing Festival, the Absolute Silence Party, and Swimsuit Day. Along with anything else Milly comes up with, whenever she comes up with it."

"Whats up with that?"

"Our president's weird tastes. Its why middle schoolers are working on the council, since we actually went along with things, unlike the ex-student council members. And since you'll be spending a lot of time with her, hope you're ready." As he was finishing up his explanation, they had arrived in the ballroom.

"Lelouch, its awful!" Nunnally said, and they saw everyone was gathered around a tv.

"Whats going on?" Lelouch asked.

"Prince Clovis has been found dead!" Milly said.

"They're saying he was assassinated!" Rivalz added.

Kallen was visibly shocked by this news, while Lelouch acted just as surprised. He saw Nunnally looking over to him with sadness, unaware that she had figured out the truth.

"_Prince Clovis has been taken from us! He fought for peace and Justice against all the Elevens! He died a martyr!_" Margrave Jeremiah said from the press conference that had announced this tragedy. "_We must all bury our sorrow and carry on his will!_"

"_We interrupt this broadcast with breaking news!_" a news caster as she came onto the screen. "_The one suspected as the murderer has been captured! According to this report, the suspect is an Honorary Britannian._" The scene then changed to a boy being escorted by armed soldiers.

As he came on screen, Lelouch, Shinji, and Asuka recognized him immediately. "What the...!?"

"_Private Suzaku Kururugi. A former Eleven and Honorary Britannian. I repeat, Suzaku Kururugi, arrested for murder!_"

* * *

As this all went on in Area 11, far way, across the globe other events were taking place.

In a long, dark hall, Gendo and Fuyutsuki walked on their own. As they did, they saw man standing in the middle of the hall looking at a large picture. "Hello, Gendo, Kozo." Bismarck Waldstein said, not taking his eyes from the painting.

"Hello Bismarck. Its been a while." Fuyutsuki replied, looking over to the painting. "Well, that certainly is a lovely portrait. How long has it been up here?"

"Five years. Right after the incident." The portrait was that of Empress Marianne vi Britannia, and a lovely piece that was practically life size.

"It certainly captures her spirit perfectly."

"Yes, I agree."

Gendo said nothing as he resumed walking, and Fuyutsuki and Bismarck followed. Eventually, they came to a large set of doors, and they opened to reveal a throne room. Inside was only a single occupant, and that was the Emperor himself, Charles zi Britannia. "Hello, old friend." Gendo greeted him.

"Its been a while since we have met face to face, Gendo." Charles replied.

"Now, on to business." Gendo adjusted his glasses. "Shall we go to where the Fifth Angel is being contained?"

* * *

And now, we close this story's seventh chapter.

First up, I'd actually like to ask my readers for an opinion; What would you prefer to be done about the size of an Evangelion unit in this story? As most of you know, in the series, the side of an Eva in the series was widely inconsistent. Sometimes, according to EvaGeeks, they were as small as 40 meters, and others they were as tall as 200 meters, and the movies gave them a fixed size of 80 meters. So, seeing as I want to keep it at a fixed size, I thought I'd ask what you all think. Obviously, I'm going to keep them larger than Knightmares, but would you all prefer them at the 40 meter size so that it actually would be possible to support them in Knightmares, or go with the movies 80 meter size.

Anyway, how did I do for character interaction? I'm hoping it came off well, as I am looking forward to having scenes of groups interacting.

I also want to make a note, or rather admit something. Literally the only reason I had them move in to the apartment, even though I knew it would only be temporary, was to reenact the Pen-Pen. But with that out of the way, I actually will work something out of it being like that.

I had considered having Lelouch reveal to Kallen his involvement now, but ultimately decided against it. I figured let her actually have her trust in Zero before I think about whether to reveal to her that he is Zero. Makes things more interesting and impactful that way.

Anyway, heres hoping I get the next chapter out soon, too!

As usual, I'm asking for reviews. Praise, criticism, all good. I just love to hear the thoughts from you guys who are enjoying the story, and even those who might not be as constructive criticism can only help me improve.


	8. Countdown to

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, nor do I own Neon Genesis Evangelion.

And another fast chapter release. Gonna try to milk this spur of inspiration/motivation/etc I've been having for all its worth, and I'll be focusing on this story for as long as this lasts.

* * *

As the group made their way home, a lot was no the minds of several of them. Especially Nunnally.

Nunnally kept glancing at Lelouch. Had he really killed Clovis? No, she knew with certainty he had to have done it. But why had he done it? She had thought that the two had been close when they were younger. He had spent a lot of time at their home, the Aries Villa. And Clovis had always been a kind brother and loved all of his family. Of course, she knew that if he had been involved in Shinjuku, then that could only mean that it had been him who ordered the slaughter. She supposed her kind step brother had changed over the years. Overall though, she wasn't sure how she felt about Lelouch killing him.

But she also had thoughts of another on her mind. "I can't believe Suzaku was on the news like that." she said.

"Yeah. It looks like he is still alive." Lelouch, another meaning in his reply. He was relieved to learn that Suzaku was still alive. He had thought that he had been killed by those damned Royal Guard soldiers, but somehow, he had managed to survive.

"Its been a long time. We haven'y seen him since the war ended."

Asuka meanwhile simply wondered what Lelouch was planning for their meeting with Kallen in a few days.

Eventually the group arrived at the apartment, and headed up to their room. As they opened the door, they quickly learned that they were not alone when someone called out to them. "Ah, perfect timing." Kaji said from the other room.

"Kaji? What are you doing here?" Asuka called out.

"I dropped by to pay you all a visit. And I brought pizza with me."

As soon as Lelouch entered the living room, he stared in shock, and action that was repeated by Asuka and Shinji. Sitting on the couch next to Kaji was the very same girl from Shinjuku. The very one who had died after being taking a bullet to the head. Except that for some reason that they could not comprehend, she was alive. "Whats going on?" Nunnally asked as she entered the living room. As soon as she did, the girl looked right at her, and Nunnally had a strange feeling briefly.

"Hey guys. I believe most of you know C.C. here." Kaji introduced her.

"Nunnally, why don't you start working on your homework in your room." Lelouch said to her. "We need to have a private conversation with Mr Kaji about work."

"Um, okay." Nunnally agreed. For some reason, she felt a strange, uncomfortable feeling as the mysterious girl watched her.

As they heard Nunnally's door close, Lelouch looked right back at the two on the couch. "Okay, explain what is going on here. How are you even alive?"

"I hate having to have repeat conversations so soon after the first." the green haired woman said as she took a bite of pizza. "We're still waiting on one more person."

"Huh?"

"We're waiting for Misato to get back." Kaji explained. "It would be best not to leave her out of this loop. We could really use her help, after all."

"So you're expecting us to wait around doing nothing until she gets back?" Lelouch asked.

"Well, I did bring pizza."

* * *

"Do you know anything about this weapon, Suzaku Kururugi?" Jeremiah asked, performing an "interrogation" on the "suspect". "It was the one used to rob Prince Clovis of his life. The barrel striations leave no doubt. And we've done a little homework on you as well. "You're the eldest child of Japan's prime minister, are you not? Your motive here is clear."

"You're making a mistake. I have never even laid eyes on that gun!" the Japanese boy protested. However, this just earned him the reward from a soldier, Kewell Soresi, of his chair being kicked out from under him. Which left the boy helplessly lying on the floor due to his restraints.

"We've found your fingerprints all over this weapon." Jeremiah stated. It was a complete lie, though. Any fingerprints belonging to Suzaku on the gun had been planted on it by the Purebloods. "You're also suspected of murdering members of the Royal Guard. Come clean now, and you'll be judged as if you were born a Britannian, not some worthless Eleven!."

"You're wrong! I've done nothing!" At this protest, Kewell kicked him in the face this time.

* * *

"We've been waiting for you, Misato." Kaji called out to her as she walked through the door.

"The hell are you doing here?" Misato called back to them as she walked down the hall, the annoyance clear in her voice. "Anyway, I don't know if I'm in the moo-" She stopped abruptly as soon as she stepped into the room and saw C.C. sitting on the couch next to Kaji enjoying one of the last slices of pizza.

"C'mon, take a seat. We're about to have a long talk, so I don't think you'll want to be standing the whole time. " Kaji said. "I take it that from your reaction, you recognize this woman. I'm guessing Commander Ikari told you to watch out for her, right?"

Hesitantly, she replied. "Yes."

"Mind explaining what you were told?"

"I was told that she would try to make conntact with Lelouch and to inform Commander Ikari when that happened."

"Why?" Lelouch asked, though he assumed that it definitely had to do with all the things that he had gathered that she could do. After all, he had watched her being shot and he had checked her pulse to confirm her death. And yet, here she was now, alive and well. And then there was the power she had somehow given to them.

"He didn't say." No, of course he wouldn't.

"Well, are you going to let him know?" Kaji asked. When he got no answer, he continued. "Misato, I'm going to ask you, not as and old friend, but as a fellow Japanese person-No, as a fellow human; You can't turn her in to Commander Ikari." His tone was very serious.

"Why?"

"Because I don't know why he wants her." Kaji said. "Everything about it is way too suspicious. Something is going on, and you can't take take that risk just yet."

"And what makes you so sure?"

"Because I'm actually investigating NERV on behalf of the JLF."

"WHAT!?"

"Relax, I haven't given away any of NERV's secrets to them. I'm actually doing it to keep them from interfering with NERV's battle against the Angels. That parts actually on orders from Commander Ikari himself."

"So, you're a double agent, are you?" Lelouch asked. "But the question is, whose side are you on?"

"Whose indeed?" he said. "At the very least, on this matter, you can be sure its certainly not Gendo's."

"Obviously." Asuka said. Or else he would have just handed the girl, C.C., over to him.

He then took out a cigarette. "I've done a lot to keep them out so that they don't jeopardize the battle with the Angels. But of everything I've investigated, I came upon one thing that stuck out to me, and that is the information on this girl, or rather, that I can't find anything on her despite obtaining her being a top priority."

"Sorry I can't tell you anything there." C.C. said, finishing the last slice.

"Can't, or you won't?" Lelouch asked, but she remained silent

"Thats up to you to decide."

"So then if finding her is such a priority, why would you bring her to an apartment under constant surveillance?" Lelouch asked, returning to the issue at hand.

Kaji just kept the same smirk on his face from the beginning. "Its no problem seeing as I distracted the Section 2 operative to sneak her in here."

"You did what?" Misato as

"Actually, I think I should come clean. I've been doing a bit of manipulating lately to gather information that seemed pretty important. I've been pretty busy ever since getting back to Japan."

"What do you mean?" Asuka asked.

"When I arrived in this country with Asuka, I was checking in with the source that seemed accurate and found out that Clovis was planning to transport her, labeling her as poison gas. After that, I found out who the local resistance group was and tipped off one of their members, hoping that they'd take the bait. And when they did, I tried to set up a meeting with Lelouch and the girl."

"So thats why Section 2 had lost track of them." Misato said adding everything up. "And why you told me to pick them up and fed me the info."

"So you planned everything that happened that day?" Lelouch asked him.

"No, I'm afraid I'm not _that_ good. I had intended for Misato to pick you up and then force you into a meeting with the girl in the capsule, but while I tracked you, the very truck actually ran into you, and then you three quite literally fell right in there with her. I had wanted to see your meeting with her when it happened but missed out. And she won't say what happened." Kaji then took a drag from his cigarette. "Not to mention the Shinjuku incident. I didn't plan any of that."

"I see." He then turned to the girl, C.C., who was sitting back and observing the discussion. Her expression somehow seemed by be a mixture of bored and amusement, if such was even possible. He wondered how much she had told Kaji already about what had happened.

"During the incident, I got into Shinjuku and found her, hoping that she could answer my questions, but she hasn't said anything other than insisting on meeting up with Lelouch, Asuka, and Shinji."

"Why is that?" Asuka asked her.

"Because we have a contract." she replied, speaking as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You mean-oof!" Shinji had started, but Asuka elbowed him to keep him quiet. If Misato and Kaji didn't know about Geass just yet, then she didn't want to tip them off.

"That stuff is private." she said.

"What is?" Misato questioned.

"Our contract." C.C. said. "I'm glad you catch on quick, girl." Though she said that, her reasoning was a bit different. She wasn't much to answer questions in general, but she didn't quite trust the man known only as Kaji.

"And we would be able to know if we made a contract with you?"

"Yes, I suppose I could tell you as much I would them." Which honestly, wasn't much at all. "However, I am rather picky about who I make contracts with. I don't think I can with either of you."

"I see. Guess that means I'm back to square one." Kaji said with a sigh.

"Alright then, explain how you're still alive." Asuka demanded. "You said that you would when Misato got here, and you haven't said anything."

"No I didn't. I just said I'd hate to have a repeat conversation." C.C. said to her. Asuka just stared at the green haired girl before, the frustration clearly evident in her face. Oh, this girl was going to be _fun_.

"You're not going to answer any of our questions, are you?" Lelouch inquired.

"Not if I don't feel like it." C.C. admitted with a shrug.

"So, Misato." Kaji said turning to her. "Have you decided? Are you going to turn her in, or are you going to keep the secret?"

Misato thought things over. It was true that she didn't know a lot of what was really going on. Like with Shinji and Lelouch. Both had been selected as Eva pilots without preliminary reports. And as she found out, they had to have already have received their designations while there was already two other candidates, and one who had been designated right after them. So why pick them? Plus, Shinji was Gendo's son. What about Lelouch? Why did he have to have surveillance just to know when he met this woman? And just who was she? Why was she so important? And really, just who was Lelouch that he was important beyond just being a pilot? So many things that she didn't understand or know, but that she definitely wanted to. "...Fine, I'll keep this a secret." Kaji seemed to smirk a bit at that as he left he room to go to the kitchen. "Also, I want to ask you something, Lelouch." Misato turned to face him. "What do you plan to do from here? Why did you kill Prince Clovis?"

A devilish smile then creeped on to his face. He recognized that an opportunity was upon him. "And what'll you do with that information?"

"I haven't decided yet."

"Fine then." he said standing up. "I intend to destroy Britannia!"

"...I just knew he'd turn out to be such a fascinating guy. We'll see how the other two have turned out." C.C. remarked.

"Is that why you killed Prince Clovis?" Misato asked.

"Yes, thats exactly why. His death has been the trigger for the coming events. A message to the Empire." Lelouch then looked her dead in the eye. "Now, answer my question; What do you intend to do about that? Where do you stand?" He was ready. If she would be against him, then he would use his Geass to make her forget about these transpirings. But, if she made the other choice...

"What do you intend to do about NERV?" was her response, not breaking eye contact. "Because above all, my duty to NERV to fight the Angels is my top priority. Only they can stand up to them, and if they fall, humanity is doomed."

"Shes right on that point. Thats why I've been keeping people who don't understand the situation from infiltrating and possibly sabotaging them." Kaji said, coming back from the kitchen and handing Misato a beer.

"I see." Lelouch said. "As long as its to defeat the Angels, I suppose I won't bother interfering with their operations."

"And what about you, Asuka?" Misato asked.

"You have to ask? You know I hate Britannia!" she declared loudly. "I've already teamed up with Lelouch."

"And Shinji?"

"Uh, well..." Shinji mumbled a bit.

"He isn't part of our actions." Lelouch said. "If he chooses to follow us, so be it. But for now, he is simply not part of our plans."

"I see." Misato then took a sip from her can. "I guess I'll have to keep an eye on you guys to make sure you don't get yourselves killed. Wouldn't want to have to explain to Commander Ikari why one of you is suddenly dead."

"So, does that mean you plan to join us?"

"Well, duh. What self-respecting Japanese person actually likes being subjugated by Britannia?"

"So then I suppose that should settle things. Though you realize you'll be working for me, right?"

"Lelouch is the leader. He was the one who lead us to victory the other day." Asuka said. "Took a rag-tag bunch of terrorists and crushed the army up until that white Knightmare got involved."

"Huh, hadn't thought of that." Misato then recalled the data from the incident that she had seen. The battle was really impressive seeing as despite the overwhelming forces, they had come out on top. The data was actually pretty impressive. "I guess I will have to listen to you when we fight. Anyway, what are we going to do about you?" she asked C.C. as she turned to her.

"I plan to stay here with you all. After all, I do have a contract with them." she said.

"That might be a bit of a problem. I mean, this place is kinda small for six people to be living here. Plus, are you sure its wise to be here with surveillance on the place?"

"Actually, I've been meaning to talk to you. Now that you are working with us, it'll make this conversation easier." Lelouch said. "I want to move out of here and back to Ashford Academy."

"And why is that?"

"Its location is preferable to that of this apartment. It can better facilitate us, as well us better aid us, such as giving a means to leave the grounds undetected." Lelouch then decided to add "As well as offer more room to accommodate our living arrangements. At the very least, its guaranteed to be far more comfortable and spacious than that of this apartment."

"Hm... Well, living it up in a better, more comfortable home does sound tempting." Misato took a nice big sip from her beer. "Ah, what the hell. Why not go all the way then, right?"

"Glad to hear it. I'll make the arrangements tomorrow. You worry about getting our stuff moved there. As well as sneaking C.C. out of here undetected." Lelouch said.

"That clubhouse, right? Well, I'm certainly looking forward to that." Asuka said. "That place is pretty classy. Much better than this dump."

"By the way, Kaji." Lelouch said as he turned to him. "I'd like to ask you for a favor."

* * *

Later that night, Kallen was home sitting with Naoto after telling him about call that she had gotten today. "I can't believe he contacted you." Naoto remarked. Here he was trying to figure out if they could somehow get in touch with the mystery voice again, and somehow he gets in touch with his little sister. Still, Naoto and his group hadn't lasted as long as they had by ignoring opportunities. And this one was definitely a golden one.

"He said to come alone, but-"

"We'll follow you, of course." Naoto said. Ohgi and a couple others would suffice. Anyone but Tamaki, really. Nothing against him, but he could not be trusted for a mission like this.

"Are you sure thats wise? I mean, what if he notices?"

"We'll just have to take that risk. Besides, I want to meet with him. Plus, we can't risk a trap."

"Yeah, I understand." Kallen relented. It made sense. And at least her brother wasn't trying to stop her from going. "So, how did everyone else react the news?"

Naoto sighed. "Most were pretty shocked. Tamaki kept calling to yell at me for not issuing a statement so we could take credit for this."

"Credit, huh? You don't think that the mystery guy is the one who did it, do you?" she asked. She was definitely sure that it had to have been him. But did that mean that their mystery contact was Suzaku Kururugi, or someone else entirely?

"I do. Its the obvious thing from my perspective. I'd say that he had to have been killed right after the ceasefire order." This just made him want to meet this mystery man even more. It was blatantly clear that this guy was a potential force to be reckoned with. He had lead them to near victory, saved their asses a second time, and killed not just the Viceroy but a member of the Imperial Family.

"Anyway, how was school today?"

"Huh, well, I somehow got roped into joining the student council. A bunch of annoying, over-privileged kids." she complained, though then she recalled something. "Although, they did also let a pair of Japanese kids join, so I guess they're not completely bad. They're kinda nice." She then recalled what happened afterwards, i n the bath with Shirley, Milly, and Nina... She shivered at the memory of when Milly and Shirley had gotten her measurements... "No, they're all awful!" she said, blushing at the memory.

Naoto chuckled. "So which is it? Almost sounds like you're thinking of making some friends." He liked the sound of that. She really needed some friends her own age. Plus, it was a good sign that maybe she'd start to enjoy her time at school. He sure hoped so, at least.

"No way, not with them!"

* * *

Later in the night, after Lelouch had made sure Nunnally was in bed and Misato had passed out drinking, C.C. stood in the hallway of the apartment. "So, do you like the power I gave you?" asked.

"I do have to thank you. It has sped up my schedule tremendously." Lelouch replied.

"Your schedule?"

"Yes. My schedule for destroying Britannia. I'd have had to wait for much longer before I could have made any initial moves."

"You believe that you can do it simply by using that power?"

"I had always intended to do it without this power."

"I see." She then turned to Shinji and Asuka. "And what about you two?"

"Well, I'm certainly not gonna complain." Asuka replied. "And I'm gonna use it to fight Britannia with him."

C.C. then turned to Shinji. "Um, I really don't know." he admitted. He really didn't have any particular goals like his two roommates. "I guess though, I should thank you. If you hadn't given Lelouch power, we would have died back there. I guess you really didn't need to make one with me, though."

"Well, I made a contract with all of you. It was my own choice to offer each of you the chance, even though I could have picked one." C.C. explained.

"I see, though I don't really see how I'd be of much use..."

"And speaking of which, what is this contract anyway?" Asuka demanded.

"I made the terms quite clear. You receive the power in exchange for helping to grant my wish." she replied matter of factly. "I can explain them in any simpler way than that."

"Thats not what I mean and you know it! What the hell is this wish of yours anyway!?"

"I'm done with this conversation." she said turning down the hall and going to the kitchen.

Shinji backed away slowly from Asuka, her face a perfect gauge of her building anger. "I _hate_ that girl." she hissed. As this was happening, she noticed Lelouch was walking over to the door. "Where are you going?" Asuka asked.

"To order something." Lelouch replied. "Actually, you should probably come, too."

"Why?"

"I'm getting a mask. I'm having one custom made. As well as that, I'm going to have a costume prepared." he explained. "The key from here on is that we'll need to conceal our identities. For one, we don't want the military to know that we're the leaders. And next, I'm a Britannian and you don't actually look Japanese, so the terrorists might not be willing to trust us initially."

"Makes sense." she said as she followed him outside.

"But there is another reason, as well." Lelouch said as he made his Geass appear in his eye. "The masks should be able to open a slot so that we'll be able to use our Geass."

"I see you've put a lot of thought into this."

"I've left some room for modifications." she said with a smirk. "I'll also order a few extra supplies and make arrangements that will make our upcoming displays work better."

As they reached the bottom area, they saw Kaji sitting in a car. "I've got that opening in security you asked for."

"Thanks. I'd rather they not notice us leaving in the middle of the night." Lelouch told him. "Take me to this address. "I've got a request to put in." he said handing him a piece of paper.

"Hm... This is your usual bar for gambling, isn't it?"

"What better place to pick it up once its finished? Nothing odd about me going there at all."

"Clever." Kaji said starting up the car.

* * *

Back at the apartment, Nunnally slept peacefully in her room. As she lay in bed, the door to the room opened up, and C.C. stood in the doorway. "I know you're in there." she said, almost as if she were speaking to the sleeping girl. Though the one she was actually speaking to was the being inside the girl.

The spiritual body of Nemo materialized next to Nunnally. "_I'm not surprised. I'm made from your cells, so its obvious you should be able to sense my presence from inside of Nunnally._"

"So this is your current appearance." she mused as she looked over her form. "So, you've made a contract with the girl? What is your current goal?"

"_I'm part of her now, so I want what she wants._" Nemo said, looking down to the sleeping girl. "_We plan to help our brother._"

"And the Mark Nemo?"

"_I've stashed it away for now._"

"As long as you don't let it fall into their hands then, do as you wish."

"Of course. Besides, that Knightmare is our weapon. We don't intend to lose our best

"Make sure you protect her, then." she said as she turned around. "It wouldn't be good if anything happened to Nunnally. He wouldn't want her to get hurt."

* * *

Later that night, as Lelouch returned home from his errands, he entered into his shared bedroom. If hadn't been so tired, he might have noticed the unfamiliar clothing that didn't belong to him.

As he reached his bed, he pulled up his covers, only to find a

"A gentleman would sleep on the floor." C.C. deadpanned. She had considered taking Asuka's bed, but decided against it. That girl would have gotten far to loud, and she never would have gotten any sleep that night.

* * *

"This is complete bullshit!" Mari loudly protested, kicking a nearby chair. "Suzaku couldn't have killed Prince Clovis, and they know damn well! I mean, we know _exactly_ where he was at all times during the period of time when he was killed. And we have evidence!" She and the others were standing in the hangar as the day's memorial service for Clovis was taking place.

"Its a shame, really. We lost the most crucial part of the equation." Lloyd said looking at Lancelot.

"What about us? I mean, you guys do have us on the team as well." Gino said.

"Well, we do have four more pilots, but... I can't say I want to replace him. His operation efficiency clocked in at ninety-four percent!"

"Woah, thats impressive, especially for a first time!" Mari said.

"What if we told them that? Maybe it could get them to actually listen to us about the evidence?" Mariel asked.

"Seeing as he is an Honorary Britannia, that isn't likely to happen." Kaworu said. "We're dealing with the Purebloods after all."

"Yes, very astute, Kaworu." Lloyd said.

"Purebloods?" Gino questioned, unfamiliar with the group.

"They're a faction that believes that only pureblooded Britannians should be able to serve in the military." Mari explain, annoyance clear in her voice. "Naturally, that includes not just Honorary Britannians, but half-bloods like me."

"There was also a nasty rumor flying around the military that the murder was an inside job. But in there eyes, one of their own could never be a criminal." Lloyd told them. "But if the culprit is an Eleven, then that paves the way for Margrave Jeremiah to push their agenda."

"But... what about poor Suzaku?" Cecile said.

Lloyd sighed. "His fate is almost all but decided. At this point, it'd take either someone of a higher rank that Jeremiah to save him, or the real killer turning up."

"Man, I wanted to pilot a machine like Lancelot, but it just doesn't feel right if this is gonna be how I'll get my shot." Mari complain before kicking the chair again.

* * *

In their class, shortly after they entered, Hikari quickly ran over to Shinji and Asuka. "I heard you two got put on the student council. Congratulations!" she told them.

"Thanks, though its not really any big deal." Asuka said.

"Yes it is! You two are Japanese! So thats a big deal."

"And what about you? You're class rep."

"Yeah, but thats only because the vote was split." she said rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment. "Two other Britannian students were options, and the votes of the Britannian students were split between them, while all the Japanese students voted for me."

"I still don't think this is a big deal." Asuka said rolling her eyes.

"How did you two do it, anyway? I mean, you've only been here for a few days."

"We were invited." she replied with a shrug.

"Hey Shinji, if any of those Brits try picking on you or anything, let me know. I've got your back." Touji said.

"Actually, Milly and the others are pretty nice." Shinji said.

"You sure? I don't trust them."

"Oh, give it a rest, Suzuhara." Hikari said. "A lot are... problematic, but the Ashford family aren't one of them. After all, they let Eleven students attend here at all. And the principal does his best to ensure that we have equal student rights."

"Yeah, yeah." Touji said, rolling his eyes.

"He doesn't seem to like Britannians." Shinji commented.

"Well, not may of us don't. But its kinda personal for him." Kensuke whispered. "His little sister Sakura was injured by Britannians, so he has his reasons. Its harder for him to trust Britannians."

* * *

"You want to move back into the clubhouse?" Milly asked, repeating what Lelouch had said.

"Yeah. We've tried to make do with the apartment she had, but its really problematic with all of us staying there." Lelouch said. "Theres five of us and a pet, so it can get a little uncomfortable." Lelouch explained.

"Please, prez." Asuka begged, doing her best to try and push this through. "That place doesn't even have locks for the doors to each room. Why, what if I was changing and then suddenly Lelouch or Shinji walks in on me naked!"

"Well, from the looks of you, I'd say that they'd be in for a real feast of the eyes." she said with a mischievous giggle as she looked over the younger girl. "I'd say you might be able to give Shirley a run for her money, but after what I saw last night, Kallen definitely has you beat."

"Wha...?" she let out in embarrassment.

"Anyway," Lelouch said with a cough to get back on subject. Do you think it'd be possible?"

"Well, for you and Nunnally, definitely. No question. You wouldn't even have to ask. But I'll have to check with my grandfather on the rest." Milly said. "But I wouldn't worry too much. I think he wouldn't have a problem, and even if he did, I'm positive I could schmooze him into it."

"Thanks, Milly. You're always a big help."

"No problem at all."

* * *

In the other room, Kallen sat around, find herself eager for tomorrow. She didn't know how she was going to last this long waiting for the meeting, but it was one that she knew that she'd have to do none the less. As she looked around, she noticed Shinji fidgeting nervously. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Huh? O-oh, yeah. I'm fine. Just got stuff on my mind." he replied. He had no idea how he should act around Kallen. After all, he knew she was only pretending to be a sickly girl.

Kallen figured Shinji had to be nervous being around all these Britannians. But to their credit, they did seem nice enough.

"Alright Third, everything should be cleared for the move." Asuka said as she entered in.

"Move?" Kallen questioned.

"We're moving. The apartment we live in is way to small." she replied.

"I see." Kallen said, then looked over the girl. "By the way, I've been meaning to ask you; Your name is Japanese, but you don't look like one."

"I'm only part Japanese. My parents were Japanese and German." She obviously made no mention of her pure-blooded Britannian father.

"Oh, I see." She felt bad for the girl, seeing as both of her countries of origin had been conquered by Britannia.

Asuka sized up the girl. She had to admit, her piloting was pretty impressive the other day. She had been using an outdated Glasgow, and yet she still held her own against Sutherlands. Hell, most of the time she only had one arm! "Anyway, Lelouch wants to head back so we can start packing now."

"Ah, that reminds me." Kallen spoke up once again. "You two live with Britannian but you all get along?"

Shinji actually let out a chuckle at that. "Not all the time. Asuka and Lelouch bicker a lot, though it was worse at the start."

"Shut up, Third!" she said, dragging him for the comment. "Anyway, he wants us to walk Nunnally home while he runs an errand."

* * *

As Lelouch walked in to the apartment, he saw a few boxes near the door. "I see packing is going well." he commented, carrying a few boxes.

"Yeah, but it would be going better if it weren't for the freeloader." Asuka commented, gesturing to the green haired girl sitting on the couch, a pizza box in front of her on the table.

"I have nothing to pack." she said simply. "Besides, I don't think you're one to complain about me."

"Whats that suppose to me?"

"You're pushing a lot of the work on to Shinji. I've noticed that you haven't been doing as much as you could be."

"Shut up!"

"Anyway," Lelouch said, handing her a box. "Here. Its made to the exact specifications you asked for."

"Ah, thanks." she said as she took it, and opened the box briefly to take a look at it. "So, you-"

"Of course. All records of the transaction and production have been erased."

"Perfect."

"Hey, is Lelouch back?" Misato said, peaking into the room. "Hey there. Packing is going good. I think we'll be able to leave tomorrow."

"Perfect. Everything is proceeding as scheduled." All that was left was his meeting tomorrow.

* * *

It was the day and time of the meeting, and Kallen walked around the designated location of Tokyo Tower. She kept looking around for any sign of a potential meeting, or to see if anything out of the ordinary. '_Sixteen hundred hours at Tokyo Tower. Why here of all places?_'

Nearby, Naoto walked around with Ohgi, Sugiyama, and Yoshida, doing his best to watch Kallen without letting anyone, much less the potential contact, from noticing their watch. "It was Kururugi who contacted us, wasn't it?" Sugiyama said.

"But then, he might have been arrested after he made contact with Kallen." Yoshida said.

"If that is the case, then we're in danger here. We should leave."

"Don't jump to conclusions." Naoto said. "Until we make contact, no assumptions. But be ready for anything."

There was then a one to signal an announcement over the loudspeaker. "_Attention, please. Paging Miss Kallen Stadtfeld of Ashford Academy._" a lady said, getting everyone's attention. It was pretty obvious that this was part of the arranged meeting. "_One of your personal effects has been turned in at the kiosk on the observation deck._" They all turned to where they had last watched Kallen, and saw that she had already left to

As she arrived, she informed the attendant working at the desk that she was the one mentioned over the speaker. "Hi, I'm assuming this phone is yours, ma'am." the attendant said, holding out the phone. Kallen took it and looked it over, but had never seen it before in her life. She wondered what was going to happen next. "Um, is something wrong? It is yours, isn't it?"

"Uh, yeah! Thank you so much." she said, walking off. As she walked over to the window, the phone suddenly rang. She looked at the name displayed on the screen. "Zero?" She then glanced over to Naoto, and he signaled for her to answer. "Hello?"

"_I want you to board the outbound train on loop line five. Bring your friends._" And with that, he hung up.

So he knew she didn't come alone after all? But he didn't seem to mind. Regardless, she walked over to Naoto and the others to inform him of the development.

* * *

"You handled his highness's memorial program very well." Jeremiah said to the man standing before his desk. "A little too weepy for my tastes, but..." he trailed off. Standing at his sides were Villetta and Kewell.

The man in question was Diethard Ried, a producer and high ranking member at Hi-TV, a big television station. "Yes, well, the masses tend to like tearjerkers, your excellency." he explained.

"Spoken like a true TV man. Still, I have to acknowledge the fineness you've shown. You did well in the short time you had." he complimented. "One would almost think that you were expecting his highness to meet his untimely end."

"Its quite common for memorial programs to be set in advance for important people." Diethard explained.

"Does that include me as well?"

"Recent events may have bumped you up the list, your excellency."

"I wasn't deemed important enough until now, is that it? How forthright of you." Jeremiah had to expect this man's honesty. Most people who would be in such a situation might engage in a bit of boot licking to gain the favor of the one in charge, but Diethard delivered the facts regardless.

"I'm afraid so."

"Ever though of enlisting? The army could use men like you. You'd make a fine information officer."

"I don't really think it would be a good fit. Not my cup of tea." Truth be told, Diethard was dissatisfied with the current state of Britannia. He couldn't quite place what, but he was definitely not content with the current state of things. He wanted something... new.

"You prefer the civil sector, I take it? No matter. I have another favor to ask of you." Jeremiah said. "Tomorrow night, Suzaku Kururugi will be transferred to his court martial."

"We should line the road with good, patriotic Britannians." Diethard suggested, instantly knowing exactly what Jeremiah was getting at.

"Excellent, you catch on quickly. Be sure the rabble can see his face."

"Lord Jeremiah, there are those among the Elevens who see Private Kururugi as a hero." Villetta said. "Some might very well make an attempt to free him."

"And? We shall be there personally, aboard our Sutherlands. If anyone even thinks of making trouble, they'll be executed on the spot!"

* * *

As Kallen stood on the train, waiting for her next contact from the man, the phone suddenly rang and she answered it without a moment's hesitation. "What now?" Naoto and the others also noticed.

"_Face forward and look to your right._" he instructed and she turned to look out the window of the train. "_What do you see?_"

"The Britannians' city. It was stolen away from us, and built on our sacrifice." she replied.

"_And on the left?_"

"I see our city. Remnants of a desiccated city after the Britannians sucked it dry."

"_Good answer. Now make your way to the front of the train._" He then hung up.

As she began making her way forward as instructed, Naoto and the rest followed. Asuka watched them discreetly as they passed her by in the second car. She then looked at all the other passengers in this car who were all under Lelouch's Geass to ignore and forget everything that would happen. When Kallen's entered the next car, she then started to put on the finishing touches of her costume.

Kallen and the others stood in the front car, and saw it almost completely empty. Only a single occupant stood at the other end with their back turned to them. "Was it you? On the phone?" Kallen asked.

"Do you think this is a trap?" Yoshida whispered.

"Well? Was that you in Shinjuku? Was that ceasefire your doing?"

"Hey, we're talking to you?"

Lelouch timed everything perfectly. As soon as the train entered into the tunnel, he spun around to face them. He now wore a mask over his face, with a cape wrapped around his body. In the darkness of the tunnel, it added more to the performance he was about to make. "What did you think of my tour of the settlement?" he asked them.

"Tour?" Ohgi repeated, a bit confused by what he meant.

"Awe, come on. Theres no way it could be this joker." Sugiyama complained.

"I wanted you to fully grasp the two. The settlement," he held up his left out to side, opening the cape, "and the ghetto!" He then did the same with his right. His suit was also now visible, a dark purple one with gold trimming.

"You don't have to tell us. We know that there is a difference between us and them. A very harsh one. And thats why we resist them." Naoto said,

"You're wrong." a new voice said from behind them, and they turned to see another person was there now. A woman wearing a mask. Her mask appeared to be similar with a few differences. It was red, and her long hair fell out from the back. She was dressed in a red sleeveless suit top with coattails in the back, a black miniskirt, black elbow-length gloves, and black knee-high high-heeled boots.

"Who is this?" Kallen wondered aloud, then recalled how he had two other associates with him, though they never spoke to them.

"Britannia will never fall to terrorism. You can not hope to defeat them that way." the man said.

"Fall?" Naoto repeated, noticing his choice of words.

"Terrorism is just a pathetic waste of time. An annoyance, really." the woman in red said.

"You saying we're pathetic!?" Yoshida said to the woman.

"You should know your enemy. It is not the people, but Britannia itself!" the man declared. "It is a war you must rage, but not on the innocent!'"

"Take up your sword! Fight for justice!" both delivered in almost practiced unison.

Unfortunately, Kallen and the others weren't yet impressed by their performance. "Oh please, thats all easy enough to say, isn't it? Hiding behind those masks! Why should we even trust you?"

"Shes right!" Yoshida agreed.

"Lose the mask!" Sugiyama joined in.

"Yeah. Are you going to show us your face or not?" Ohgi asked.

Naoto however remain silent, waiting for their response.

"Very well. We'll show you." the masked man said. "But rather than my face, bear witness to our power! If I deliver to you the impossible, then perhaps we will have earned your trust."

* * *

In the middle of the desert, a large base sat surrounded by heavy defenses. A plane had landed, and several soldiers filed out first. After a moment, a blonde woman with long hair in a white and black uniform with a skirt with a light green cape draped over her stepped off. She was the Knight of Twelve, Monica Kruszewski. Following her was a woman with short, light green hair in a similar uniform though with pants and a purple cape. She was Nonette Eneagram, the Knight of Nine. And then Bismarck followed after them. Finally, Gendo, Charles, and Fuyutsuki came off, and all the soldiers saluted the great emperor.

As the plane with Gendo and the emperor was being greeted, at another location, a plane was also arriving on a separate runway. As it landed, the door opened, and woman in a dark red uniform stepped off, followed by men in similar uniforms. The woman was Second Princess Cornelia li Britannian, and with her was her knight, Gilbert G.P. Guilford, and her trusted subordinate Andreas Darlton. Several other soldiers accompanied them.

"So, this is Bethany Base?" Cornelia asked.

"Yes, ma'am." a member of the staff replied. "This base is responsible for the construction of Evangelion Unit 05. Its facilities are dug deep underground."

"And I'm told that my father and Grand Duke Ikari are also currently here."

"Yes. As I'm sure you have heard, Fifth Angel was discovered dormant at the Old North Pole, and has been transported here for containment so that we may study it. We have developed a state of the art facility, Cocytus, to keep it in a state of permant stasis." another said. "As the leader of NERV, Commander Ikari and his majesty the Emperor, have come to inspect the facility."

With the Gendo, Charles, and Fuyutsuki, they were escorted into a car to be driven into the base as Bismarck, Monica, and Nonette took care of security.

"The staff of this base seem to be quite confident in the facility." Fuyutsuki commented. "They're quite confident in Cocytus."

"The pride is misplaced." Gendo stated. "It has blinded them to the possibility of failure. When it fails, their carelessness will only result in a greater number of damages that could have been prevented if that hadn't made the completion of Unit 05 secondary to feeding their egos."

"Don't you mean 'if' it fails?"

"The arrogance of man is thinking that nature is in its control."

* * *

"Well, Lord Jeremiah, how does the acting consul's chair feel?" Villetta asked as she sat on his desk.

"How ill-mannered. Where's that good breeding of yours?" he asked her.

"As you know our lineage is different, Margrave Jeremiah." she lamented. After all, he had been born a noble, but she had not.

He chuckled lightly. "Don't say that. With the dawn of the Pureblood's supremacy, I'll see that you are granted the title of Baroness." he informed her.

"Baroness..." she repeated, doing her best to suppress her pleasure. Jeremiah quite respected the woman before him. And most important to him, she was a loyal supporter to him. And it was that very loyalty that had caused her to become his right-hand. And as per his way, such loyalty should be rewarded.

"Knight of Honor is a single-generation sham title. You will be a true noblewoman, and that will be passed on to your descendants."

"Yes, sir!"

He then crossed his hands together. "Tomorrow is Suzaku Kururgi's public execution, and I want you to take care of the procession."

"I've already secured the route to the courthouse, and coordinated communications with the TV network." she replied. She had already been on top of things.

"Good. I can't take any more disgrace." Jeremiah stated. For a moment, she wondered who he was talking about specifically, but was surprised to find out he referred to himself. "Since I've been involved here, I've failed twice to save a member of the royal family from being slain."

"Huh?"

"Its was 6 years ago." he began, recounting a tale that he could never forget. "I had just been giving my assignment as a soldier; guard duty at the Aries Villa."

"Aries Villa..." she repeated, knowing exactly what that meant. Exactly who he had failed to protect. "You're referring to Lady Marianne's kidnapping, aren't you?"

He then swiveled the chair around, putting his back to her. "Yes. That night, we had received orders to reduce the guard force to a bare minimum. That'ss why we couldn't prevent the assassins from breaking in." He vividly recalled the feelings of that night. "It was my first encounter with failure. Since the days of my childhood, I ad never failed. At anything!" He then recalled the feelings of despair he had felt when her body had reappeared a few days later. He had blamed himself personally for this event. "Later, I was transferred to Area 11 after the conquest. Lady Marianne's orphans, Prince Lelouch, and Princess Nunnally had died here. And now, Prince Clovis has been slain here as well." As Villetta looked at his back, she could here an unmistakable sound. He was crying. Yes, the memories of that failure haunted him to this very day. He get greatly admired Empress Marianne, and had considered it one of the greatest possible honors to have been assigned to her guard. And what had happened, was his worst nightmare.

"Lord Jeremiah..." she let out, feeling pity for the man.

"Prince Clovis... Lady Marianne... Please laugh at my worthlessness! I... I...!"

"My lord, please wipe those tears away. Its not like you to speak this way."

After taking few minutes to recompose himself, he finally spoke up. "Yes. Yes, you're right. If my little sister Lilycia saw me like this. she'd laugh." He then stood up. "Indeed. I am a noble of the illustrious house of Gottwald! Once I have avenged Prince Clovis, I shall restore honor to my family name! Come, Villetta!"

"Sir!" she stood at attention.

"I shall seize the future with my own hand, and achieve ultimate success! And one day, his Majesty's sword shall dub me Knight of One for my loyalty to the Empire!" he proclaimed his dream loudly. "Yes... I know that I will succeed. Jeremiah Gottwald will prevail!"

* * *

In a junkyard, Lelouch and Asuka stood in a junkyard as only Kallen, and two others, named Naoto and Ohgi, took up their offer. "I see. Only you three?" Lelouch asked them.

"Sorry, but can you give us just a little more time? If more people understood what-" Ohgi had been speaking before veing cut off.

"No, thats not necessary. You three are more than enough."

"What? That's ridiculous! There will be too many of them!" Kallen protested.

"It matters not. With your help, clearing the tasks at hand will be child's play." Lelouch said.

"We'll need this by tomorrow." Asuka said tossing them a paper. "All that matters is that it look real."

* * *

As they made their way back to the apartment, Lelouch and Asuka had returned to normal clothes."I have to hand it there, your perfomance was perfect today."

"Pft, that? All I did was read the lines you gave me." Asuka shrugged. "I mean, I had less than a page's worth of dialogue, so its not like it was hard."

"True, but your delivery was perfect. And that's going to be important tomorrow." Lelouch said, a smirk. "Tomorrow is the public debut, and the show has to be perfect."

"Well, Mr Director, just give me my lines for it, and I'll show you more of my masterful acting skills."

* * *

On the bridge of Bethany Base, Conelia stood face to face with Gendo. "Hello, Grand Duke Ikari." she greeted him. To be honest, she hated the man. It wasn't appropriate for a Number to hold such status. But there was nothing she could do about that.

"Princess Cornelia." he replied. "I was not aware that you were coming."

"I decided to make a trip here. I like to know my enemy."

"I was not aware that you were making plans to fight against Angels."

"I heard of my brother's death. I've already made my request to be appointed Viceroy of Area 11." Cornelia stated.

"Yes, I was informed of that on my flight to Britannia. Its a shame." he said, though Conelia was sure his condolences were insincere.

"I plan to give my usual treatment to Area 11. Clovis couldn't handle the resistance there, so I'll be sure to stamp it out in his memory." she then turned towards the screen that was from a camera monitoring that was currently examining the Angel. "I may not be able to fight them like your organization can, but I like know what can and can't be done."

"As you wish. I'm sure your presence will be a great asset in Area 11. I look forward to working with you."

* * *

And now, we close this story's eighth chapter. I was going to cover the debut of Zero here too, but the chapter was getting long, so I decide to split it up.

Hoping that how I had Misato join up was handled believably. Actually, that is the thing I'm most unsure on, so anyone who reviews this chapter, if you have any thoughts on the living room scene, I'd like to hear them. Even criticism is gladly appreciated, as I can fix a scene that might be lacking. Like, I currently think its fine, but I feel like it might possibly be iffy. Like, I may have done it poorly, or maybe it was too rushed. So once again, any kinds of thoughts on it is appreciated.

Included the scene from one of the Picture Drama, the Jeremiah scene, because I want to do some stuff with Jeremiah in the future, so extra stuff to feature him here helps to give him characterization. What is it, you might ask? Well, you're free to speculate in the mean time. I'm not telling yet.

Also a note, Bethany Base here is not as it was from the Rebuild movies. I'm using the names, but I changed the location and such to better fit what I'm gonna do with it in this story.

As usual, I'm asking for reviews. Praise, criticism, all good. I just love to hear the thoughts from you guys who are enjoying the story, and even those who might not be as constructive criticism can only help me improve.


	9. Zero

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, nor do I own Neon Genesis Evangelion.

* * *

"Hey there, Cornelia!" a cheerful voice greeted her, and Cornelia sighed. She knew exactly who it was. There was no way she would ever fail to recognize that voice.

"Hello, Lady Eneagram." she replied in a professional tone.

"Ah, don't be such a stickler right now. Its been ages! Running into you almost makes getting dragged here worth it." Nonette said with a smile. She then turned to her two subordinates. "And how have you been Gil? And you too, Andreas?"

"I've been well, Lady Eneagram." Guilford replied.

"Its good to see you again, Nonette." Darlton returned the greeting.

"Ah, I see you're still the only one in this group who knows how to lighten up." Nonette remarked.

"So I take it you're here as part of the Emperor's guard detail?" Cornelia inquired, boarding a transport, and was followed by the other three.

"Of course. I'm here with Bismarck and Monica." Nonette replied she took a seat. "So, how have you been lately? I've heard you've been busy. You crushed all resistance in Area 14 in no time flat."

"Yes, we had. I had been intending to transfer to the Middle East for the conquest there, but with Clovis's death, I've decided to go instead to Area 11 to put an end to the terrorist activities once and for all." Cornelia stated as she took a seat next to her, with her two subordinates in the one behind her. "That damn place has taken enough siblings from me."

"Well, if anyone can do it, its you." Nonette said as the transport began to move. The vehicle was reminiscent of the cable cars of old, powered by a device that connected it to the grid on the ceiling. "As for me, haven't really had much to do. So when Bismarck said that the Emperor needed two of us to come here as his escort, I jumped at the chance."

"Yes well, I'd say it was a nice coincidence." Darlton said.

"So Andreas, how have your sons been?"

"All of them are fine young men and even finer soldiers." he replied with pride

"Good for them." she replied as she looked out the window of the transport. As she did, she noted a lot of crates seemed to be lying around.

* * *

"Congratulations!" Lloyd said as he took a seat in front of Suzaku's cell. "The four you asked me about weren't on the casualty list. No one matching the descriptions you gave me were found."

"Thats good to hear." Suzaku said. At least he could take comfort in the knowledge that Lelouch and his friends hadn't been killed that day.

"Not much luck on your end, though. You may be getting a trial, but no one is pulling for you, certainly."

"But the courts are where truth comes to light!"

"I expect there'll be more smoke and mirrors than anything. The truth is scarce of late." Lloyd told him. "This trial is a show, and the script says that you're guilty."

"If thats how the world works... Then so be it. I'll have no regrets leaving it."

* * *

Lelouch heaved sigh of relief as he placed a box down in the clubhouse with Asuka and Shinji, and then opened it to let the occupant inside out. "You're heavy." he said breathing heavily.

"Or maybe you're just too weak to carry a delicate girl on your own." C.C. suggested.

"Or maybe you just need to lay off the pizza." Asuka retorted.

"Are you saying you're too weak to carry me too?" she asked with a smirk.

"As if!"

"Uh, guys... we still have plenty more unloading to do..." Shinji said to the three of them, though he wasn't sure that they heard him.

"Oh, relax. After all, being stuffed in a box for the entire ride here wasn't pleasant for me either." C.C. stated.

"You get her in here?" Misato asked carrying a box.

"And why didn't you help?" Asuka questioned.

"Hey, she is your responsibility." Misato shrugged as she placed a box down. "But for now, quit messing around and get back to unpacking. I sure as hell don't want to carry all this stuff in myself!" As she stood there, Misato couldn't help but be impressed by their new place of residence as she took a look around. "Wow, this clubhouse is really nice! Honestly, I have no idea why I had you guys move in with me when it should have been the other way around from the start!"

"Our place is upstairs." Nunnally said as she walked in with a box. "Its actually bigger than your apartment. We always had so much extra room that we never knew what to do with it all."

"How about rooms?" Asuka asked.

"We had extras, so you all should be able to get your own rooms." Nunnally replied before turning to her brother. "I'm going to go get Sayoko and ask her to help us."

"Sounds good. We have a lot of stuff to move in, even more than when we moved out." Lelouch said, still catching his breath.

"Wow, you are really out of shape." Misato commented as Nunally left the room. "I mean, I don't know how I feel working under a guy that might keel over from exhaustion if he does to much work."

That comment reminded Shinji of the situation. '_Even Misato is getting involved now, and I don't even have the courage to do anything. Of course, its not like I'd be much use._'

* * *

At Bethany base, Gendo and Charles looked on through a window into the large chamber where Unit 05 was being constructed, though that wasn't perhaps the most accurate term. After all, much of Evangelions were organic, so they had to be grown. Unit 05, in fact, was currently only a head and torso. It also wasn't armored yet.

"Unit 05's construction is behind schedule." Gendo stated to the scientist who was guiding them.

"Due to Cocytus, much of our base's staff has focused on its construction and maintaining it." the scientist informed him. "Unfortunately, this left the team constructing Unit 05 under-staffed, and its progress has lagged behind."

"I see. Was this decided by the Director?" While Gendo was the leader of the entire NERV organization, due to being in the NERV base of Area 11 the majority of the time, the Britannian Branches were ran by another individual.

"No, sir. It was an internal decision." Which Gendo could easily see the underlying motivation for. With Cocytus, they were in a unique position compared to the other branches. They were containing a live Angel, which would provide invaluable data. Thus, the staff here had become blinded by the chance of glory. Such a typical Britannian way of thinking.

Of course, it was that very reason why most of these people were placed in this base.

* * *

In the control rooms for one of Cocytus's generators, a group of technicians were monitoring the system that helped to perpetuate the stasis of the creature that slept in the depths of this base. One technician looked at the gauges in front of him and saw that everything was operating at normal levels. "Everything is working smoothly, as usual." he said, scribbling on a clipboard. He then turned to one of the other. "Looks like its gonna be another easy shift."

"Looks like it." the other agreed.

"Just make sure everything stays that way. We need everything to be perfect! His Majesty the Emperor himself is personally inspecting the facility!" a third said.

"Of course. If we screw up, then-"

Suddenly, the man fell to the floor, his throat slit open.

"W-what the hell!? Why is-" The man never got to finish speaking as he was next to die. And he was slowly followed by each of the other technicians until they were all dead as well.

With them all dead, a young boy stepped out from his hiding spot, and walked over to the controls. He then inserted a flash drive into the console before messing with things so that his act of sabotage would be complete. When everything was set, he left the room, leaving things in there so that they would slowly deteriorate until it was too late. He still had another destination to go to, after all.

* * *

In another part of the base, Cornelia was on her way to the bridge to speak with the staff about getting a closer look at the Angel.

Suddenly though, an alarm began to go off, and peopl. "Well, that clearly isn't good." Darlton said, stating the obvious.

"What should we do, Milady?" Guilford asked.

"We get answers." Cornelia declared as she lead the way to the bridge, now going at a much less than leisurely pace. "What the hell is going on here?" she demanded as she stepped on to the bridge, where every staff member was frantic. It was utter chaos.

"We've just confirmed that one of Cocytus's sensors is indicating that the Fifth Angel may be !" a staff member said

"What!? That can't be!" a man let out in disbelief. Cocytus was supposed to be perfect! The Angel should have remained in suspended state indefinitely. "What was the cause!?"

"Unknown!"

"Increase power! Drop the temperature as low as possible! Don't let it awaken!"

As the bridge operators did as they were told, suddenly warning lights appeared on the monitors, and the base shook. "We've just lost one of the generators! Theres was a malfunction, sir!"

"Impossible!" He refused to believe it. After all, as one of the people responsible for creating and building it. Cocytus was his masterpiece. He refused to believe that this was happening. The situation was bad, but not too threatening at the moment. "Its okay. Cocytus was designed so that not all generators are necessary at all times. Even should one fail, the remaining ones should be able to generate enough power to keep things running long enough to rebuild the generator. Increase output from the remaining generators!"

"But sir, that wouldn't be wise! What if we push them too far?" one technician said

"Do it! Do you want the Angel to wake up!?" And so, they followed the man's orders. And as if to slap him in the face, the base suddenly shook again. "We've just lost another generator!"

"N-no..." This was terrible. Cocytus was the pride of Bethany Base. It was the perfect Angel containment system. And the Emperor was here! It couldn't fail! "I-its okay." the scientist stated as he started to compose himself. "Cocytus was designed in a way that, even should it fail, the Angel would not be able to escape!"

"Do you really believe that?" a voice said, and everyone turned to see Gendo, Charles, and Fuyutsuki enter the room.

"The level Cocytus is on can be completely sealed, we just need to activate the emergency containment procedure. And that level is beneath several layers of seals!"

"However, Cocytus was not finished, am I correct?" Charles interjected. At that, the man's eyes widened in shock. "No, I think you intentionally held back on the last part out of pride."

"Wh-what do you...?"

"Bethany base, like the base in the Geofront, was supposed to be equipped with self-destruct mechanisms in the event that the Angel did wake up. It would destroy Cocytus before the Angel could wake up and generate and AT Field to protect itself. However, you neglected to fully install it."

"How do you-"

"Oh please, its plainly obvious!" Cornelia said. "I was wondering why all these unused explosive have been lying around. Theres a few crates in the Styx Shaft of unused ones, and some up above ground."

"You believed that you could contain it indefinitely, and that has put the whole world at risk." Gendo then took a seat in the command area. "As Supreme Commander of NERV, I, Grand Duke Gendo Ikari, shall be taking command from here." he declared, taking what could be called his signature pose with his hands together in front of his mouth. "Is that alright with you, your Majesty?"

"I approve." Charles agreed as he took a seat at a throne that was nearby. And with that, there was nothing left to argue. All staff was now under their authority.

"How long until the Fifth Angel will wake from stasis?"

"We can't say for certain, but we would estimate several hours, minimum. The remaining generators should be able to maintain the containment for now, but it will wake up." a staff member replied.

"Then as of this moment, we will begin preparations to eliminate the Angel." At that declaration, many of the staff were clearly reluctant to follow through with it, but they knew that they would have to.

"Can the base's Evangelion be used?" Cornelia asked.

"Unit 05 has not been completed." one staff member replied with shame. It was clear to her that if it were farther along, this would be easier.

"What about bringing in one of the other Evangelion Units?" Monica asked.

"Units 02 and 03 have already begun their transport to Area 11, and would not arrive in time to be of any help. Moreover, they are both set with cores whose compatible pilots are in Area 11."

"As for Unit 04, while further along than Unit 05, it is not yet complete." another staff member added. "However, it might suffice for combat, but it would not be able to be transferred here before the Angel awakens."

"Isn't there anything this useless base can do!?" Cornelia demanded, clearly becoming angry at the whole situation. It was currently her opinion that the staff of this base was utterly incompetent.

"Hm... Perhaps we might be able to do something." a scientist said, and all attention was on him.

"Explain."

"What if we use some of the base's machinery as artificial limbs. The Evas already have cybernetics used in them, we would just be using extra. The limbs wouldn't be perfect, but it would be able to fight."

"How would we get it to be able to freely move? I doubt we could make proper artificial legs able to support it in only a few hours."

"We could use these." a scientist said as an image appeared . "It was an experimental piece of equipment to see if landspinners could be implemented on Evas. It hasn't been perfected yet, but its worth a try in this situation."

"And what of the power source? If we do that, an umbilical cable would be completely impractical."

"What if we use the same power system we use for the transports? It'd work perfectly."

"This jury rigged Evangelion doesn't inspire much faith in me, I'm afraid." Cornelia interjected.

"Yes, I agree." Nonette said. "Is there anything else that can be done?"

"While not normally advisable, we will use Knightmares to provide support." Gendo said. "All that matters is that Unit 05 is able to at least generate an AT Field."

"Can my knights handle this task?" Charles asked.

"Yes, you Majesty!" Bismarck, Nonette, and Monica all replied in unison. Bismarck then turned to Cornelia. "Princess Cornelia, can I request your assistance for this operation?" he asked.

"Of course. I had every intention of joining even if you hadn't asked me." Cornelia replied before turning to her two subordinates. "Are you two up for the task?"

"As your Knight, I will follow you into battle without hesitation." Guilford replied.

"It'd be an insult to you if I wasn't." Darlton said.

"If you wouldn't mind, I would like to put you in command of the operation, Princess." Bismarck stated to her. "We will be at your command."

"If thats what you want, I won't argue." Cornelia said. "Alright, I want every Knightmare this base has ready in the hangar as soon as possible! All pilots, assemble there at once!" she said, barking out orders. "I want a full list of everything this base has that is capable of combat! And I want the most accurate map of the entire facility, every single level!"

"Have Unit 04 begin preparations. We must be prepared for the possibility of failure."

"Sir, about the matter of a pilot and core." one staff member said to Gendo. "The Fifth and Sixth Children are both in Area 11, so-"

"The Marduk Institute has recently identified a person among the potential candidate with a high likelihood of being able to be an Evangelion pilot. A core can be prepared for them."

"So, which candidate is it?" Fuyutsuki asked.

Gendo then handed him a file. "I have already received the approval from the Emperor to use this one." As Fuyutsuki opened the file, he appeared o be slightly surprised. "Prepare a helicopter to take us to Pendragon. I will personally go and retrieve both of them for the operation."

* * *

Some time later, Cornelia boarded a Gloucester. It wasn't her personal one, since they hadn't brought it here with them, but it would suffice. Guilford, Darlton, Nonette, Monica, and Bismarck had all also boarded Gloucesters. "Alright, what is the status of the Angel?"

"_It hasn't fully awakened yet. Its still encased in ice, though with how long its been, it won't last much longer._" a technician from the bridge replied to her.

"And what about Unit 05?"

"_The armor has been placed on, and the makeshift limbs have been finished. They're currently in the process of syncing them to the Evangelion as we speak._" the technician explained. "_However, Commnader Ikari has not yet returned with the pilot and core._"

"Any idea for when he'll arrive?"

"_ETA twenty minutes. But it'll take some time to get the core into Unit 05._"

"I see. And how long do we have left until everyone is ready?"

"_Everyone is nearly into position._"

"Good. With any luck-" Cornelia began, but was cut off by the sound of a siren.

"_The Angel is beginning to move! It seems like it will break out of the ice any second!_"

Not good at all. "All units, move out! Make sure the Angel doesn't escape!" she yelled out over the intercom, and she sped off with her Gloucester as the rest, Sutherlands and Gloucesters, followed behind.

The majority of the base was called the Limbo Area. Cocytus was the deepest level, and above it was Malebolge, which was supposed to serve to slow it down. The Styx Shaft were the tunnels that went throughout the base and connected each level. The current goal was to delay the Angel as long as possible, and keep it from reaching the surface. Due to its means to power it, it was absolutely imperative that the Angel not leave the underground confines of the base. So, their plan was to keep it going along that longest possible route, with squads positioned at each point to try and control its path.

"Cornelia, remember," Bismack addressed her over the radio. "Conventional weaponry will not be able to harm it with it AT Field active."

"You don't have to remind me."

"_The Angel is awake! Its breaking out of the ice!_"

Cornelia gritted her teeth. "First line! You better be in position!"

Deep in the base, Sutherlands and tanks were waiting. They could feel the rumblings, and knew the cause was coming from the other side of the gate that they began to dread what was to come. Most of them knew that most of them would not make it. As they wondered how long it would take, the notice that the gate seemed to start glowing, then warping forward, and suddenly there was an explosion as the Angel ran out from the gate. It appeared to be a shell with four skinny legs, and a long tail that resembled an exposed spine and an identical neck that ended in its long, skeletal head. Once they recovered from their brief moment of shock, they all opened fire on the beast. Though as expected, it had little effect.

Up higher, Cornelia's team made their way to their designated point. Since she was well aware that there was no way that they would be able to completely control the path of the Third Angel, they would wait higher up and make their way to best point to intercept it as necessary. However, if things would work out, they were to act as support for Unit 05 if it was ready in time.

Down bellow, the first line had been completely wiped out, and the second line was not fairing much better than them, with about half of them were annihilated by the beam of energy that the Angel fired from its eyes. The tanks had been completely obliterated and all that remained were the Sutherlands that had been able to avoid the beam. As the tried to force it down the intended path, it simply forced its way down a different route. After all, their bullets couldn't even touch it currently.

"This is the second line! The target has not gone down the intended route! Be ready to intercept at point C!" the leader of this unit said as he and his remaining men followed it. As several tied to get in close, the spinal tail whipped out and destroyed those that hadn't seen it coming.

It didn't take the Angel long to reach the third line, and only a few remained of the second line. Even with the heavy weaponry, nothing seemed to be able to put a dent into the Angel. Nothing seemed to be able to slow it down. This time, the Angel ignored most of the troops stationed at this point and ran forward, which was not the way they wanted it to go.

"Damn, the plan is going horribly." Darlton commented as the situation was relayed to them.

"Nothing seems to be working. We haven't been able to force it down any of the intended routes." Guilford added.

"Those men gave their lives for nothing..." Monica lamented.

"We'll have time to mourn later!" Nonette declared. "Right now, we have to be ready."

"Agreed. All Second and Third line troops at the points that the Angel has not passed through, group up with the fifth line at point M." Cormelia said. "I've got an idea."

As the Angel blew through the fourth line, it continued its rampaging escape, making its way straight ahead. Some of the soldiers wondered if it knew where it was going or if it was just moving forward. After all, the route it was taking was the shortest route in the Styx Shaft. If it was just coincidence, then bases the architect certainly deserved execution in their minds for making the Angel's escape so simple for it.

Eventually the beast reached an intersection, the one referred to as point. The soldiers seemed to have completely cleared out. And since the Angel lacked the thought process to realize that something was up, it continued on as it had been without stopping. However, as soon as the Angel tried to advance through the intersection, it was rammed at full speed by one of the base's transport's, forcing it down a different path as explosives sealed of the intersection. While it wasn't harmed, it had been knocked off its feet. As it started to go off, the explosives that had been placed on the transport went off and brought the roof down above it.

"Lets hope that buys us even just a little extra time." Cornelia commented, really hoping that would be the case.

"_How goes the operation, Cornelia?_" Gendo asked as he appeared on her screen.

"If you're contacting me, I should hope you've got good news."

"_The Seventh Child is in the process of suiting up and Unit 05 is finishing its final preparations._"

Meanwhile, the pilot of Unit 05 and recently designated pilot of Unit 05 stepped out of the changing room, wearing a suit that was unlike the standard ones, and wore a helmet with red lenses. The person appeared to be a girl. "Are you ready?" the staff member assigned to help her asked.

"I think..." she said hesitantly. She was as ready as she'd ever be, she supposed. She was definitely afraid, but she had agreed, knowing full well the risks. After all, she had her reasons. So, despite her hesitations, she followed as the man lead her down the hallway to wear Unit 05 was being prepped for her use.

"By the way, how is the suit? Its not the standard model, but wee had to make do with what we have."

"Its fine." she replied. It fit her, so she figured that was all that mattered. It wasn't as if she knew what the actual one looked like, after all.

"Anyway, in here." he said as he lead her in to the hangar, where Unit 05 currently awaited her. The Eva was currently unlike any other for now. Instead of legs, it had metal four limbs that ended in wheels. And its arms ended in clamps. It was currently equipped with a lance to give her some kind of weapon.

As she looked on at the Evangelion that stood before her, she couldn't help but still be shocked of the situation that she was now in. Earlier today, she had been mostly ignorant of all this. While she had been aware of the Angels and Evas, she had no involvement with them before today. However, when Gendo Ikari had approached her, she had been drawn in. But it wasn't against her will. She had agreed to do it as her own choice.

"We do apologize for its state." one of the staff said to her. "But things had to be scrapped together on such short notice."

"I understand. It was an emergency." she reassured him.

"Yes." The man then helped her into the entry plug as he explained everything. "Just make sure you're careful out there."

The reprieve from the Angel didn't last, sadly. A beam of energy shot out and the Angel burst out from the debris, resuming its mad dash for freedom. Some other Sutherlands that had been there were hit and destroyed by the beam, while some got trampled. However, plenty still survived.

"Everyone, keep distance and pursue for now!" Cornelia ordered, and the men were all too happy to oblige. While the Angel did attempt to get rid of them on occasion, it mostly ignored them now that they weren't trying to actively interfere.

With Cornelia's team, a large gate nearby opened up, and Evangelion Unit 05 rolled out. "Alright, listen up; We're going to engage the Angel. We're counting on you, so don't let us down! Understood?" she said other the communications.

"Yes." the pilot replied, though the transmission appeared to full of static, so she could only make out what they were saying and not what the person sounded like. She thought nothing of this fact at the time, and simply brushed it off as part of the damage caused by the Angel causing interference.

At first the Eva moved slowly, likely due to the lack of experience. But eventually she seemed to get her bearings and sped up. The pilot was clearly still getting her bearings, but she was managing to get by. After all, she knew she had to protect this team. She didn't want to let anything to them. She had to protect _her_.

The group followed the course that the crew in the bridge provided for them, and eventually after traveling deep into the base, they heard the sounds of its approach. "Activating AT Field!" the pilot declared. She had been given the manual for standard Eva operation, so she at least knew that would work.

With that, everyone opened fire on the beast, and for the first time, it showed signs for feeling them as the bullets connected to it for the first time. The Eva then charged in and tried to attack with its lance, but the Angel dodged it and fired a beam erratically. While it didn't hit the Eva, it did wipe out some Sutherlands that had been following.

"Cornelia, the only way to kill an Angel is to destroy the core." Bsimarck said to her. "We need to find the core."

"Right. Well, the obvious guess is inside the body. But that'd be too easy."

"I saw something that might be it." Monca said. "However, its probably in the most dangerous spot."

"Where?" Nonette asked.

"Its in the skull. I saw it when it opened its mouth while firing its beams."

"It'll certainly be no easy task." Darlton commented. "With those beams of that it fires, we'll be in constant danger just being in its line of sight."

"Evangelion pilot!" Cornelia addressed her. "We're going to need you to restrain the Angel! Can you do that?" Cornelia said.

"I-I can try." She then made the Eva rush in again, dodging a beam aimed at her machine, and rammed into the beast. She was about to skewer the spear through it when a beam hit her leg and seared through on of them. She then screamed out, feeling the pain that the Eva did. And this gave the Angel the chance to push it off of from its body and resume running.

However, Bismarck, Nonette and Monica stood in its path. All three fired at it with their guns, but it didn't stop. Not wanting to risk being destroyed, Nonette and Monica dodged to the side. Bismarck however stood in its path. As his Glasgow dodged a beam, he got beneath its neck and fired his slash harkens Hooking into the bones, Bismarck puled his machine up. Then he fired the second slash harken into the shell, and pulled each individually to adjust his trajectory to get on to its back. Without a moments hesitation, he rode along the creature's spine and when he got behind his skull, he thrust his Knightmare's steel sword from behind.

The Angel let out a shriek of pain, making it clear that Bismarck had pierced its core. However, the damage wasn't lethal. And from the way it was flailing, Bismarck had to get off.

"Great job!" Monica congratulated.

"Of course. There is a good reason I am the Knight of One." he replied.

As the Eva finally got back to its feet, it's pilot watched as a stray beam hit the ceiling, and caused it to collapse, and saw it would crush Cornelia, Guilford and Darlton. Without any hesitation, she moved the Eva forward and covered the three, saving their lives. Shaking off the debris, the four saw that most of the remaining soldiers had been crushed.

"You okay, Cornelia?" Nonette asked.

"Yes, we're fine. But the team has been wiped out. All thats left is Unit 05, myself, and Guilford and Darlton." she answered.

"Well thats not good. The Angel is running again, and Bismarck, Monica and me are following, but its just us three. We'll need your back-up. Especially Unit 05."

"Damn, things are looking pretty bad." Cornelia cursed. "You heard her! All of you, move it!" The three Gloucesters raced down the passageway with Unit 05 following. It was slowed down now that it was missing a leg, but it could still keep up. Eventually, they caught up to the group, who had come to the hangar. The Angel had clearly tried to sear through the other exit, but it was holding for now.

However, this wasn't going to stop it as a halo-like disk of energy appeared above it and began to sear into the ceiling creating a hole for it.

"No! Its going to get away!" Monica yelled out in panic as the Angel began to rise up with the hale through the opening it was creating.

"No it won't!" the Seventh Child declared as she used a pair of thrusters on its underside to propel it up and dig her spear into the Angel enough so that it pulled her up as well. Cornelia also managed to grab on with her slash harkens, and both were pulled up. However, everyone else was left behind.

As the reached the surface, the Angel was nearly home free. Unit 05 was running out of power now without the base's energy grid powering it. As it flailed, it knocked the Eva loose, and Cornelia slid back further.

As she did, she saw she had been knocked into some explosives. Seeing that Unit 05 was keeping the Angel busy, she opened up the cockpit and rushed out. First she picked up the detonator, then she picked up the explosives and attached it to hear lance, and a second one and a third. Getting back in her Gloucester, she then sped up. "Grab it! Even if just for a moment!" Eva Unit 05 did as she said, and camped down on its tail. While it didn't stop, it was slowed down. With the open, Cornelia got underneath the Angel and thrust her lance up into its underside and raced off. "Let it go now!" she ordered and Unit 05 did just that just as it lost power. As it ran forward, Cornelia hit the detonator, and the explosion caused it to skid as it tripped up. When they got a look at the underside, they saw that most of the lower body was badly damaged.

As it got back to it feet, the Angel charged at them and shot a beam with cut off the remaining legs of Unit 05 as well as disable Cornelia Gloucester.

"No... Cornelia!" the pilot shouted in fear as she watched the creature run towards them. "I have to do something! I have to protect my sister!"

Just as it was about to run into them, Unit 05 sprung to life. It let out a roar as its jaw opened up. Grabbing the Angel by the neck, it wrestled with it, causing it to change course as it now rushed blindly, unable to see. As it did, it crashed right in to the explosives. Using its lance, it pinned the beast as it began to try and crush the skull of the Angel.

Seeing this, Cornelia saw that this was the chance. It would be regrettable, but she would have to risk Unit 05 pilot. So, she set the detonator for all of them and pressed the button, and as each bomb went off, the Eva and the Angel were engulfed in the explosion. As it raged, she saw the damaged Eva had been knocked away by the explosion. As for the Angel, the lance had kept it in place. When the smoke cleared, all that was left was charred remain of the bones.

"_Target has been terminated._" a technician radioed her.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Cornelia opened the hatch of her machine. As the recovery crews rushed in, Cornelia got out of her Gloucester. As she walked over, she heard the crew. "The pilot is alive! But she is unconscious!" one declared as the entry plug was opened and a girl was pulled out. As she did, she saw that the suit she was wearing was damaged. And when they pulled off the helmet, long pink hair fell freely and Cornelia was met with horror as she saw the identity of the the Seventh Child.

"Euphy!"

* * *

"IKARI, YOU BASTARD!" Cornelia roared as she stormed on to the bridge.

"Congratulations on destroying the Angel." Gendo said as he turned to face her. As she moved to strike him, she had to be restrained by Bismarck.

"Control yourself, princess." he stated.

"How dare you! How _dare_ you involve Euphy in this!" she said as she struggled. "And why the hell didn't you even tell me that she was the pilot!?"

"Because the Seventh Child's identity held no bearing on the success of this mission." Gendo stated plainly. "After all, you did not seem to be interested in asking the pilot's name."

"Why you...!"

"On the matter of the Seventh Child, Euphemia li Britannia shall be returning with me to Area 11." Gendo then stated before starting to walk off. "In fact, I need to be going. The Angel's escape and subsequent destruction has eliminated my need to be here. Fuyutsuki." Fuyutsuki nodded. He then turned to one of the staff. "See to it that the Seventh Child is loaded on to the plane."

"What!? Like hell!"

"Cornelia." the Emperor spoke up and she hesitated. "I have already approved the selection of Euphemia as the Seventh Child, as well as her transfer to Area 11. This matter is not up for debate."

Cornelia wanted to argue. She desperately wanted to. But with the Emperor's words, there was nothing she could do. "...fine." she reluctantly said. "But know this, Ikari; You better not let anything happen to her!"

"I will keep that in mind." he said before leaving.

* * *

"All arrangements have been made." Fuyutsuki said as the plane made its way to Japan. "Bethany Base is to complete the construction of Unit 05, and after that the base is to be decommissioned."

"Good." Gendo said.

"All in all, everything went as per your plan. As per your plan." Indeed, the escape of the Fifth Angel had been orchestrated by them. Courtesy of an assassin with a Geass, they had the generators sabotaged. "However, Seele won't be happy about the loss of the Angel before its S2 organ could be studied. Aren't you worried that Seele might suspect our involvement?"

"Even if they do, they can not take action. Since the Emperor was there, they will not risk anything unless they are certain of whether or not he is aligned with us and we are working together."

"Yes, thats true. Britannia and and the Geass Order are too instrumental to their goals to alienate them on a hunch without proof." Fuyutsuki said. "Although, I was surprised when you and the Emperor modified the plan to make Princess Euphemia the Seventh Child."

"It was necessary. With Cornelia becoming the new Viceroy of Area 11, we needed a way to keep her in check. Clovis was indifferent and so never involved himself in NERV's affairs. However, Cornelia is different."

"Yes, that is very true." Fuyutsuki said as he took out a book and opened it, reveal it was a photo album. "I forgot to thank Bismarck for the pictures." he the commented. One was a photo of three women, with one of the women being Marianne, as well as a brown haired woman, the third a woman with long blonde hair. Each of the three was holding a baby. Another was a photo of a younger Gendo, a younger Charles, and the three women. "This really is quite a pleasant photo album."

* * *

And the night of Suzaku's trial had finally arrived, though calling it a trial was far less than accurate. The verdict had already been decided from the moment the decision to arrest Suzaku had been made. This was merely a show, all part of the Pureblood's plan to further their agenda. And now, Suzaku Kururugi was going to be sentenced in kangaroo court as part of this plot, and then face a public execution.

Amongst those watching, Nunnally sat in the living room of their home with Shinji and Misato with C.C. coming in with a box of pizza and taking a seat. Lelouch and Asuka had left, saying that they had errands to run. However, all knew the truth. Sayoko then came in with a tray of tea for everyone.

"I hope Suzaku is going to be okay." Nunnally said. Though what she meant was that she hoped that her brother was going to be able to save him.

"So, do you know him?" Shinji asked. He had been wondering ever since their encounter with him the other day. Lelouch and him definitely seemed to have been familiar with each other.

"Yes. He is an old friend of my brother and me. We knew him from before the occupation, though we haven't seen him for a few years."

"An old friend, huh? Well, hopefully he gets off the hook." Misato said as she took a sip from her can of beer. '_So Lelouch, what is your big plan for this?_'

In another room of the clubhouse, Milly, Shirley, and Rivalz were also watching, with Nina sitting in the corner working on the computer.

"_Any moment. Any moment now!_" the commentator said to the audience at home. "_Its a sight to see, the throngs lining the route. All of them waiting on baited breath! Waiting for the accused murderer of Prince Clovis to pass by! Honorary Britannian and former Eleven, Suzaku Kururugi!_"

"Camera 5 is a littler slow. Talk to me, Charles. Your team been deployed yet?" Diethard said to one of his subordinates. He was coordinating the show, and had even written the script that the commentator was reading. "What? The studio? Let 'em wait. Nothing's been pushed back! Everything is going according to plan. Here we go..."

Andat the moment, the Sutherland escort came into to view, followed by the car. "_I... I can see them! They have the suspect! Suzaku Kururugi is headed this way!_"

"Like clockwork." Diethard commented as he turned off his headset. "What a circus this is. And I'm as corrupt as any of them."

As the car passed by the people on the road, they all yelled insults at the Japanese boy, such as "Murderer!" and "Scum." They were exactly the kind of people that Jeremiah wanted there. And on the transport, a pair of armed guards stood with Suzaku, who simply sat in silence.

"This is insane. We know Suzaku is innocent." Cecile lamented. She and Lloyd were sitting in a lab as she was watching the broadcast.

"The court deemed our testimony inadmissible. There is nothing we can do." Lloyd replied.

"Yes, but..."

"Is that altruism or humanitarianism?"

"This isn't a time for a game of semantics!"

"Not much else to do." he said with a shrug. "We both know where this case is headed, don't we? And we couldn't get in touch with neither Prince Schneizel at the summit nor Commander Ikari due to that who Angel business. At this point, all we can do is cut our losses, really."

"_Voices of scorn, growing ever louder! Voices bearing testament to a people's love of their prince! Raining their judgment down on a terrorist! Margrave Jeremiah, integral in settling this case will be presiding over the case as acting consul._"

In the ghetto, Tamaki was watching with Inoue, Yoshida, Sugiyama, and Minami. "No way those guys can pull this off!" Tamaki said.

'_But he told us._' Ohgi thought as he sat in an MR-1 cockpit. '_He said he'd make the impossible possible. He gave us his word that he'd save Suzaku_ Kururugi.'

Naoto meanwhile sat in the the driver's seat of a small train that would be used for the escape. He wanted to see what was going to happen. He wanted to see this Zero guy was capable of. Though he was worried about Kallen's involvement.

_'Right. No need to turn back. The die is cast!_' Lelouch thought.

_'__Lets see if this crazy plan of his works._' Asuka thought.

Meanwhile, as the escort kept on its way, Jeremiah received a transmission. "_Acting consul Jeremiah. Vehicle approaching the main highway from Third. We just let it through as you instructed, but..._"

"Do you believe the target could be a terrorist vehicle?" Jeremiah questioned.

"_Well, sir... Its Prince Clovis's car._"

"The prince's car?" Jeremiah was surprised at that for a moment, but he quickly regained his composure. "Well, looks like like we've got a comedian. Don't worry about it. Just let him though to us. All forces, halt here!" he said as he gave the signal. Whatever these people in Prince Clovis car thought they were doing, he would take care of them. In fact, it'd add to the show of this event if they were terrorists!

In Shinjuku, this didn't go unnoticed by the group watching there. "Hey, they stopped! They really did!" Sugiyama said.

"Heh, its just a coincidence." Tamaki brushed it off.

"Yeah, but he said Jeremiah would try to hog all the limelight and make some sort of stand about it." Yoshida said.

"Coincidence!"

"_This was not a scheduled stop. Could there have been some sort of accident?_" the commentator voiced.

"_This is site 5! There is a vehicle approaching them!_" a reporter on the scene announced. "_Its... Its Prince Clovis's personal transport! And its heading straight for the cavalcade!_" Naoto and Ohgi wondered why he was going straight at them, but at this point, they couldn't do anything. They couldn't just abandon them, after all. Kallen was the one driving the car. They could only guess at his plan for now. As for Kallen, she just hoped that they wouldn't notice that this car was fake. They had built it out of the scraps like they had been asked.

"You dare desecrate his Highness's transport? Get out of there!" Jeremiah loudly declared. At that, the Britannian flag on the front burned away, and revealed Asuka, who stepped to the side, bowed, and held out her hand as if to introduce Lelouch. All part of their script, after all. Lelouch meanwhile stood with his cape wrapped around him. Everyone present let out gasps of confusion.

"I am... Zero!" Lelouch declared.

"Zero?" Villetta repeated.

"_Who is this person? This man calling himself Zero, standing before a full military convoy!_"

"So he, this guy, is calling himself Zero?" Misato said out loud as she took a sip of beer. Come to think of it, she still wondered on why the two had insisted on leaving her out of this thing. She had said she would help, but the two of them had left while she was out. She just hoped that they knew what they were doing.

"And what about you, in the red? Who are you?" Jeremiah asked.

"Me? I'm his number two. But two is so boring. So, you can just call me Zwei instead." Asuka said as she stood up straight. "But really, Zero here is the real star!" she said as she stepped backwards without turning so that she was behind him. She then surveyed the area from behind him, wondering how the next part of the performance would go.

"_Who are these people? This Zero and Zwei? What are they planning?_"

"Zero? What do you mean, like nothing?" Diethard commented out loud.

"_Are we gazing upon terrorists? Certainly not the wisest if that is the case._"

'_Is he an Eleven?_' Suzaku wondered.

'_Now to return the favor, Suzaku._'

"I've seen enough, Zero. This little show of yours is over!" Jeremiah said as he fired his gun up. As he did, four Sutherlands dropped down from their VTOL transports, surrounding them. Kallen was panicking, but since their was no where she could go, she sat where she was. However, Lelouch, or rather, Zero stood unflinching, and so did Zwei. Her mask, definitely good for hiding the worried expression on her face. "First thing is first, why don't you lose that masks?"

Zero then put his had to his face as if he was about to take it off as asked, but then his hand shot up as he snapped his fingers. Instantly, the back of the vehicle fell apart and revealed a recognizable gas capsule.

"What in the...!?" Jeremiah let out in shock.

Villetta then opened up her Sutherland and yelled over to him. "Jeremiah be careful, thats the capsule!"

'_Yes, Jeremiah. You never saw inside this thing, so you assumed it holds poison gas._' Lelouch thought to himself.

"Wait, thats just-" Suzaku said, trying to warn them, but the shock collar around his neck gave him a jolt.

"_Can all of you watching at home see this? Its some sort of device, although its purpose remains unclear. Stay with us, and we'll see if this so called terrorist has anything to say._"

"You bastard..." Jeremiah growled. He was completely fooled by Lelouch's ploy. Since Clovis had old the military that it had been poison gas inside the capsule, he thought that is what it held. He had no way of knowing that all that had been inside was a girl, albeit a very special one. But with what he knew, he assumed that this man called Zero had taken the whole crowd hostage without their knowledge. He raised his gun and aimed at him.

"You intend to shoot? I think you know full well what will happen if you try." Zero declared, unflinching despite everything.

"Unit 6, bring up the sound! And get that camera right in his face!" Diethard ordered.

"_But sir, this is dangerous!_"

"Amateurs!" Diethard said as he turned and grabbed a spare camera and left the van. If you wanted something done right, you better do it yourself, after all.

"Fine, what are your demands?" Jeremiah said as he lowered the gun.

"An exchange. This, for Kururugi." Zero told him.

"Like hell! He is charged with high treason for murdering a prince! I can't hand him over!"

"No! You're mistaken, Jeremiah. He is no murdered." Zero said, and noticed Diethard as he got in close next to the Sutherlands. Looking right at the camera, he delivered his next words. "The man who killed Clovis... was myself!"

The crowd reacted with shock, and Diethard found his mouth slowly forming a smile. All around Area 11, everyone was glued to their seats. The student council members in the meeting room. Misato and the rest in their room. Todoh and the rest of the JLF. A young girl named Kaguya was mesmerized by this man. Kensuke's face was inches from the screen as the report went on. And

"Unbelievable!" Cecile reacted, wondering what the chances of these events happening was.

"The real culprit, eh?" Lloyd said. He certainly liked this turn of events. He just might get his new pilot back after all!

On the scene, Ohgi, Kallen, and Naoto were freaking out. As far as they could tell, this guy was crazy! He had just dug himself into a hole that there was no way out of! "We are so screwed!" Kallen hissed. Asuka would have joined them, but since she knew the whole plan, she knew that there was nothing to worry about. As long as Jeremiah was still outside of his Sutherland, Lelouch's Geass would ensure the success of the operation. Really, she was just loving her front row seat to this whole show. She didn't really have much to do in Lelouch's plan. But it was important that they be seen, so she had to be here.

"For a single Eleven, you'll save scores of precious Britannians. I find that to be a bargain." Zero said.

Diethard was now grinning madly at this whole situation. '_This is all one big performance to him!_' And he was loving every single second of it.

"Hes mad, I tell you!" Jeremiah declared. "Disguising this truck as his Highness's, he'll pay the price for mocking the crown!"

As the Sutherlands aimed their guns at them, Zero spoke up once again. "Careful. You don't wish the public to learn of Orange, do you?" he asked. This got reactions from everyone they wondered what he meant. He then tapped his heel on the car, and Kallen reluctantly moved the car forward. "If I die, it'll all go public. If you don't want that to happen..."

"What are you talking about?" Jeremiah asked. He had no idea what this man was implying by this Orange nonsense.

A slot on Zero's mask opened up as he finished his sentence. "You'll do everything in your power to let us go. Your prisoner as well."

As the Geass took effect, Jeremiah's demeanor changed. "Right. Understood." he said. "You there, release the prisoner!"

Kallen was surprised in the driver's seat. Moments ago, she was sure she would either be arrested or killed. But now, everything seemed to be working out perfectly. Hell, the fact that it was working at all was enough of a shock.

"What on earth are you doing, my lord?" Villetta protested.

"Get that man over here! Hand him over!" Jeremiah ordered. The guards were confused, wondering if they should follow the orders he was giving. "Hand him over! Nobody gets in his way!"

"Jeremiah, what are you thinking!? You can't do this!" Kewell protested.

"Lord Kewell! This is an order!"

"_Its hard to tell what seems to be happening from here, but it seems that Kururugi's release has been brokered!_"

Suzaku walked forward, meeting Zero, Zwei, and Kallen. "So, who are-" he tried to ask, but the shock collar stopped him once again.

"As I thought, they didn't allow you to speak." Ohgi, seeing that everything was proceeding, activated the MR-1, and Naoto started up the rail car that they had commandeered.

Meanwhile, Villetta was getting back in her Sutherland. "If they get away, we'll lose everything!"

"Its time to go." Kallen said.

"Well then, til next time." Zero said as he pushed a switch, and the capsule began to quickly release the gas from inside. And with that, the chaos began. Under the belief that the gas was harmful, the crowed panicked and fled. Of course, the gas was just a smokescreen to cover their escape, but no one was aware.

"You cowardly Eleven!" Villetta declared as she tried to fire on them. However, she was stopped by interference from a Sutherland. Jeremiah's, to be exact. "Lord Jeremiah, what are you-"

"You heard me! Stand down now!" he declared. Thanks to Lelouch's Geass, he was indeed doing everything in his power to let Zero and the rest escape.

As the gas cleared, Zero, Zwei, Kallen and Suzaku were falling down from off the bridge. "They're not alone! They probably have someone at the bottom to catch them!" Kewell declared

Indeed they did, as Ohgi used the MR-1 to fire a tarp for them to land safely into the rail car. "It worked! Now we can-" he said, but Kewell fired on him and he had to eject.

"You imbecile! There is nowhere for you to run!" he said as he Sutherland used its slash harken to hang down.

"Lord Kewell!" Jeremiah yelled, his Sutherland also hanging down and aiming his gun at Kewell's. "Are you going to follow orders or not? And believe me, there will be repercussions! All units, do I make myself clear? Do everything in your power to let them get away!"

And with that, no one bother to stop the rail car as it sped off.

* * *

Some time later in Shinjiuku, Naoto's group had gathered together in an abandoned theater. They all stood in the entryway "Man, I didn't really think you could do it." Sugiyma admitted.

"Yeah. Who is this guy?" Minami wondered.

"The woman too. She didn't do much, but they seem to be partners." Inoue said.

"Thats crap! How many times can a bluff like that work anyway?"

"You gotta give the guy some credit, though." Ohgi said. "Admit it, nobody else could have pulled that off."

"Yeah, I agree." Naoto said. He definitely wanted to see more of what this Zero could do. "We always figured a a full-on war with Britannia was completely impossible. But maybe with him, there actually might be a chance."

Meanwhile, further inside, Zero stood with Suzaku on the stage, with Zwei standing away and leaning in the doorway. "It looks like they treated you rather roughly." Zero said. "Now you know what they're really like, Private Kururugi. Britannia is rotten. If you wish to bring change to this world, then join me!"

"So is it true? Are you really the one who killed prince Clovis?" Suzaku questioned.

"This is war. Why wouldn't I kill an enemy commander?"

"And the gas? Those were civilians out there!"

"A bluff, to help things along. The result, not a single death!"

"The result? Thats all that matters to you, I suppose."

"Come join me. The Britannia you serve is a worthless dominion."

"Maybe thats true. But this nation, it can be changed for the better! And from within."

"Changed?"

"What are you, stupid!" Zwei spoke up as she walked down the steps. "Change it from within? What the hell can someone like you possibly achieve!? Britannians don't give a damn about anyone who isn't one! You haven't got a chance of ever getting in the position to accomplish anything!"

"Even so, any end gained through contemptible means aren't worth anything." Suzaku said as he began to walk away.

"Wait, where are you going?" Zero asked.

"My court martial begins in an hour."

"Are you mad!? The only reason they're giving you a trial is to find you guilty! The judge, the prosecution, and defense!"

"Even so, rules are rules." Suzaku repied as he stopped. "And if I don't go, then they'll start cracking down on Elevens and Honorary Britannians."

"But you'll die!"

"I don't mind."

"You are a god damned idiot!" Zwei protested. In all honesty, she was beginning to hate this guy and how much of a fool he was.

"An old friend of mine always used to tell me that. He'd say I was a fool. Its my weakness, I guess." Suzaku said then turned around. "I'd try to bring you in, but you'd probably end up killing me if I tried."

'_Damn right, you idiot._' Asuka thought, but said nothing. She was way too frustrated by this guy.

"And if I'm going to die, it'll be in the service of the people. Even so, I thank you for saving me" And with that, he resumed walking. And eventually, he left.

"You fool!" Zero yelled out after he was gone.

"Your friend... I really don't like him." Zwei said.

* * *

And now, we close this story's eighth chapter.

I will admit, in the early drafts of this story, I was flip flopping around on a few things that I finalized this chapter. First up, Euphy the pilot. When I started planning out this story, one of the first things I asked myself was which Geass characters should be Eva pilots? Lelouch was set in stone the moment I decided to write this, but others I had to weigh my options on. Anya was also quickly decided on, and I had a few other ones I was thinking of. Shirley was also considered, but then quickly decided against. She gets it bad enough in canon. As for why, I wanted to create more tension between Cornelia and Gendo. After all, gotta make sure everyone hates him to the maximum degree. So, like the idea of her being an Eva pilot or no?

Another note, I was thinking of make a forum on here to use as a means to talk with people about this story more regularly. If enough are interested, I'll go ahead and do it

As usual, I'm asking for reviews. Praise, criticism, all good. I just love to hear the thoughts from you guys who are enjoying the story, and even those who might not be as constructive criticism can only help me improve.


End file.
